Malas Intenciones
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Ron enamorado, Hermione celosa, un Harry taciturno, Ginny muy sospechosa…además otros personajes que intervienen para que un romance se lleve acabo, la cuestion es ¿Cuál es su verdadera intencion?
1. El día en que Ron pensó

_Yo: Y por fin santa me trajo como regalo la inspiración para mi primer fic_

_Conciencia: ¿Santa? ¿No que odiamos la navidad?_

_Yo: Tienes razón, además el capitulo ya lo tenia antes de que llegara Santa_

_Conciencia: Limitate a decir que los personajes son de JK Rowling y no tuyos_

_Yo: ¿No son míos? ¿En serio?_

_Conciencia: NO_

_Yo: Pensé que los había creado y publicado los libros en un día de borrachera pero mi conciencia dice que no, asi que ya lo saben NO SON MIOS, SON DE JK DE LA WARNER Y DE RUPERT GRINT_

_Conciencia: De Rupert no, pero déjennos, estamos obsesionadas con el ;D _

_Yo: Y comenzamos…._

* * *

-Ron, ¡he! Despierta 

-No, aun es temprano- se quejó Ron, tratando de ignorar el llamado y regresar a su sueño

-te quedaste dormido- insistió la voz, en lo que le daban unas palmadas en la espalda

Era definitivo, Ron iba a matar a quien lo estaba despertando.

-¿Quién demonios…?

-Compañero te quedaste dormido- la voz de repente tomaba forma humana, era Harry quien lo llamaba. Ron con pesadez abrió los ojos. El escenario, la sala común de Gryffindor, el tirado en el piso encima de un pergamino, y con todo el rostro lleno de saliva.

-Debí quedarme dormido-se disculpó

-Ya veo-rió Harry- es casi media noche ¿Qué hacías?

-Deberes- Ron tomó el pergamino del suelo, estaba lleno de saliva-…Supongo…

-¿Con Hermione?

-Si me estaba ayudando, aunque creo que ella se despidió antes de que yo cayera dormido- Harry lo miro divertido- Y tu Harry, ¿no se suponía que estabas con Ginny?

-Así es

Ron despertó completamente.

-¿Media noche y con mi hermana?- preguntó escandalizado

-No festejes aun- contestó con sarcasmo Harry- Tu hermana me ha rechazado total y absolutamente

La última frase de Harry fue acompañada de un extraño movimiento de brazos. Se escuchó como si algo hubiese caído por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron

-No lo se- Harry se encogió de hombros, por lo visto el rechazo de Ginny si dolía.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Simplemente me dijo que salía con alguien más

-Lo siento…

-Estaré bien

-Es decir, lo siento por aquel imbecil que este saliendo con mi hermana, no te preocupes Harry, le voy a romper la cara

-No es para tanto- respondió contrariado Harry- supongo que también fue mi culpa, no debí esperar siglos par decirle a Ginny lo que sentía en realidad por ella

-Lo siento amigo

-Deberías tomar mi consejo

-¿Cuál?

-Dile a Hermione lo que sientes antes de que alguien más se te adelante

Ron sintió un golpe en el estomago.

-¿Qué se supone siento por Hermione? Es mi amiga y ya

Harry lo miro con desesperación. Lo peor del caso es que de seguro Ron era el único de todo el castillo que no se había enterado que el mismo estaba enamorado de su amiga.

-Ron, Hermione es tan amiga tuya como Ginny mía

-Pues tú eres amigo de mi hermana

-Pero no por elección mía- respondió de mala gana. Aquello ya estaba siendo demasiado complicado para Ron.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- propuso, se paro del suelo y se estiro lo mas que pudo- tal parece que mañana será un largo día

Harry y Ron se dirigieron a su habitación. Efectivamente aquel día iba a ser muy pesado.

* * *

-Ron ¿Qué haces?

-Harry ya se fue a desayunar- contestó Ron en lo que ponía media sala común de cabeza.

-No te pregunte eso, te pregunte ¿Qué haces?

-Si te escuche, Hermione, y ¿no es obvio lo que estoy haciendo?- Ron no tenia ni idea del por que no le podía contestar de buena gana en aquellos momentos, tal vez era que no encontraba la tarea por la cual se había quedado dormido en media sala común o por que perdió toda la noche pensando en que era lo que realmente sentía por ella.

-Ron eres un mal educado

-Eso ya lo has dicho más de un millón de veces- Ron seguía buscando algo entre los cojines, sillones y hasta la chimenea.

"Aunque yo amara a Hermione Granger, esta claro que yo a la chica la desespero" pensó Ron

-Cada día eres mas insoportable- se quejó Hermione y acto seguido abandonó la sala común.

Ron no se detuvo a pensar que se había ganado una nueva pelea con Hermione. De repente un llorido se comenzó a escuchar en dirección a las escaleras de los dormitorios. Con cautela Ron se fue acercando hacia las escaleras. Se fue a encontrar con una chica sentada en los escalones que se mecía con desesperación, tenia el cabello totalmente blanco que contrastaba de forma extraña con su piel morena, y mas aun con los ojos verdes e hinchados de tanto llorar que ahora observaban a Ron. El inmediatamente la reconoció, era Wynne Carter (), una compañera de Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron más con miedo que con el objetivo de consolarla

-Es…que…-sollozó la muchacha

-¿Qué?

-OH! La canción es tan bonita…

Ron la miró extrañado.

La chica comenzó a cantar:

_-"The shadow in the background of the morgue…" (traducción: la sombra en el suelo de la morgue)_

Era oficial, Ron estaba asustado.

-¿nunca la has escuchado?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías- la chica se paró de los escalones, y se secó las lagrimas con la túnica- por cierto, si eso no es amor entonces no se lo que es

-¿De que hablas?

-Si ves a Ginny antes que yo, ¿le avisas que ya llegaron las cartas de Tarot que encargamos?

-¿Si?

-Gracias- respondió la chica y besó la mejilla de Ron, acto seguido la chica se soltó a llorar una vez más, en lo que cantaba: _The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley……(la victima inesperada de la obscuridad…)  
_

No había duda, Ginny cada vez se conseguía amigas más raras.

* * *

Hermione no tardó en ubicar donde estaba sentado Harry, después de todo con Ginny y su cabello color fuego sentado a lado suyo, era difícil que pasaran desapercibidos. Hermione sonrió al verlos juntos, ella más que nadie estaba al tanto de que en la noche anterior, Harry se le declararía a su amiga, "ya veras que Ginny te dice que si", había sido su comentario cuando escuchó el discurso que había preparado Harry, era en extremo romántico, sino fuera por que ella esperaba escuchar ese discurso de los labios de otro chico, se hubiese arrojado hacia Harry y besado.

Hermione regresó al "planeta realidad" cuando se sentó enfrente de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo va todo?- les preguntó tratando de disimular su enfado con Ron.

Sus amigos respondieron encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

-¿Qué paso?- le preguntó con discreción a Ginny sin que Harry lo notara.

Ginny respondió abriendo los ojos con exageración, dando a entender que más tarde le contaría. Hermione se encontraba confundida, si las cosas hubiesen salido mal, no estarían sentados juntos, por otro lado si hubiesen salido bien no se quitarían las manos de encima.

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Harry

-Yo que se- respondió Hermione apretando la mandíbula

-Volvieron a discutir- intervino Ginny

-No- mintió Hermione

-No te preguntaba, solo lo afirmaba- corrigió Ginny

Hermione explotó.

-YA- NO- LO – SOPORTO- confesó, azotando una cuchara contra la mesa. Lavander y Parvati que estaban sentadas a solo unos asientos, voltearon a ver con interés la escena; claramente buscaban información para la gaceta de chismes que ellas publicaban, claro que cada gaceta iba acompañada de los horóscopos correspondientes, aunque el objetivo principal era el sacar las noticias amorosas de los estudiantes de las cuatros de Hogwarts.

-Calma, no les des de que hablar a esas arpías- aconsejo entre dientes Ginny- no te preocupes, yo se mas que nadie que mi hermano es…difícil

Lavander y Parvati volvieron a lo suyo.

-Y claro, que tiene la variedad de sentimientos que una cucharilla- recordó divertido Harry, aunque antes había parecido que no prestaba atención.

-No es gracioso, Harry- le reprochó Hermione- ME VUELVE LOCA

Parvarti volvió a voltear y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué zorra?- preguntó enfurecida Ginny. Parvati como si nada sucediera se volvió hacia Lavander.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva?- rió Harry

-Se lo merecen, en el mes ya van cuatro parejas que cortan por su maldita gaceta

Hermione bufó.

-En fin, ¿Qué decías de mi hermano?

-Que ahí viene- dijo molesta Hermione, por no haberse podido desahogar lo suficiente antes de que llegara Ron. El chico iba con paso decido hacia Hermione.

-Tal vez se quiere disculpar- comentó esperanzado Harry

-Hermione- dijo firme Ron- Yo…

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó esperanzada Hermione

-Claro que no, yo lo que quiero es que me des mis apuntes, de seguro tu los tienes

-Eres…-Hermione estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota, se paro enfadada de su asiento- ERES INCEIBLE, WEASLEY

Hermione salio del gran comedor no sin antes empujar a Ron, y dejarlo atónito.

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó el chico desconcertado

-No cabe duda, tu vives en _"Ronlandia" _donde nadie se da cuenta de nada- Ginny se levanto de la mesa, sin siquiera dirigirle unas palabras directas a su confundido hermano y sonreírle a Harry- Nos vemos

-Lo sostengo- comentó Ron en lo que se sentaba y se servia el desayuno- Ginny debe de dejar conseguirse amigas tan raras

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó Harry, Ron sonrió satisfecho, por lo visto su amigo seguía de su parte.

-Primero Hermione, después Luna…-y por último agregó en susurro Ron- …y ahora Wynne

Harry no escuchó su último comentario

-Ron, creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo mirando su reloj- Tenemos clase con McGonnagoll

-¡ES VERDAD!- dijo Ron casi atragantándose- Mi tarea…Hermione…

-Tal vez si se la pidieras de buena manera ella te la diera- sugirió Harry

* * *

Las clases con McGonnagoll ese año eran ya muy diferentes, solo un grupo selecto de alumnos de séptimo pertenecientes a las cuatro casas, tenían el privilegio de tomar el curso de EXTASIS. El trío estaba entre aquellos privilegiados, claro que Harry y Ron habían entrado en gran parte gracias a las asesorias de Hermione; y si se mantenían era también gracias a ella ya que por parte de Ron el pobre chico algunas veces se sentía estúpido entre tantos compañeros tan brillantes. Lo único que lo reconfortaba es que de Slytherin no habían logrado entrar más que tres, y no eran Draco y compañía, eran solo dos chicas, y muy guapas por cierto, llamadas Bridget y Mary-Anne y un chico que no merecía la intención de Ron para aprenderse su nombre.

-Mis apuntes, Hermione- le pidió Ron con una sonrisa en parte falsa en parte muy sincera, todo según instrucciones de Harry.

Hermione lo miró con sentimiento.

-Déjate de esa sonrisa falsa- Hermione sacó de su mochila unos pergaminos muy arrugados y se los entregó de mala gana.

Ron tuvo una sensación horrible cuando miró que realmente Hermione estaba herida con el. Inconscientemente se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico- No era mi intención, en serio, tu mas que nadie sabe lo que trabaje para esta estúpida tarea y me moleste al ver que la había perdido

-Tu mismo ayer me pediste que yo la guardara- le recordó Hermione, que en aquellos momentos se sentía conmovida.

-Prometo que desde ahora…

-Ron, no prometas nada, ¿amigos?- Hermione estiró la mano. Ron le correspondió. Al tocar la mano de la chica sintió que los intestinos le iban a estallar y que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, y eso que solo fueron breves segundos, se podría decir que ni siquiera toco completa la mano de su amiga. Iba a agregar algo cuando la profesora llegó al salón. Harry había esperado en el pasillo en lo que sus amigos se reconciliaban por milésima vez. Ron ocupó un asiento al lado izquierdo del de Hermione, pero a su lado derecho quedaba libre, Hermione notó eso.

-Harry acá- lo llamó su amiga, pero antes de que Harry se fuera a sentar el lugar fue ocupado por una chica de cabello negro, largo, lacio pero sobre todo muy brilloso, tanto que le daba reflejo azulados, su nariz era respingada y larga, tenía los ojos negros y en forma de almendra enmarcados a la perfección por sus cejas negras y delgadas, sus labios eran delgados y rosados lo que combinaba a la perfección con su piel blanca. Esa chica no le agradaba a Hermione para nada.

-¿Esta ocupado?- le preguntó a Ron

-No, adelante- ofreció Ron la silla, pensando en que eso le hablaría a Hermione de que era un caballero, pero es que no había escuchado antes que ella le había dicho a Harry. Aun así Hermione no hizo ningún comentario. Harry se fue a quedar hasta el final del aula junto a un chico de Hufflepuf que tenía el cabello pintado de morado.

Hermione sonrió resignada.

Una incomoda pero a la vez agradable clase comenzó. Todo marchaba bien, Ron fue hasta felicitado por la profesora McGonagoll por su trabajo, Hermione se sintió orgullosa de su amigo.

"_Tal vez, Harry pueda tener razón, ¿y si Hermione me interesa más que como amiga?"_ Meditaba Ron en lo que la profesora anotaba unas instrucciones en el pizarrón.

¡Plaf!

Un ruidito amortiguado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia Hermione, esta copiaba lo del pizarrón, volteo hacia su derecha; a la chica a la que le había ofrecido la silla, se le había zafado un tirante de su mochila y se habían caído sus cosas al suelo. Se notaba a la chica algo desesperada. Ron se inclinó para ayudarle. Hermione se percato y lo volteó a ver de reojo.

Ron recogió un libro, y se lo entregó a la dueña.

-Gracias- respondió esta.

Ron se dispuso a pasarle una pluma, pero ella la tomó al mismo tiempo. Sus manos quedaron unidas. Se miraron confundidos.

-Sr. Weasley y Señorita Turner, me harían el favor de soltarse de la mano y copiar lo que he anotado…

-Si, profesora- contestó la chica, librándose de Ron

Este se incorporó, aunque algo colorado de la cara.

Hermione una vez mas no dijo nada.

* * *

-Me muero de hambre

-Ron, tu siempre te estas muriendo de hambre- le recordó Ginny sin si quiera levantar la vista de su plato

-Ginny, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

Ginny volteó a ver de manera desafiante a Ron.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-En la biblioteca supongo, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer

-¿Y Harry?

-No tengo idea, pero de el te quería hablar

-¡hay no!- hundió la cabeza Ginny- Ya lo venia venir…Ron no te queda nada el papel de doctora corazón.

Ginny se levantó del asiento, dispuesta a salir corriendo.

-Lo único que quiero es saber por que rechazaste a mi amigo- Ginny caminaba, Ron la iba siguiendo.

-Ron, no te metas en esto- le suplicó Ginny

-¿Es verdad que sales con alguien más?

-No lo se

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Ginny no contestó se limitó a seguir subiendo escaleras- escucha, Ginny, Harry te conviene, es buen amigo…es verdad, esta en peligro de muerte constantemente, pero… ¿Quién no lo esta?

Los argumentos de Ron eran consistentes, pero ni así lograba sacarle nada a Ginny.

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó desesperada la chica, habían llegado justo en frente del retrato de la señora Gorda- DEJA DE DECIR QUE ME CONVIENE HARRY, POR QUE ENTONCES TE DIRE QUE A TI TE CONVIENE HERMIONE

-¿Tu también con eso?

-SI…TU AMAS A HERMIONE GRANGER, ESO ESTA MAS QUE CLARO, AHORA VE RESUELVE TU VIDA Y DESPUES TE OCUPAS DE LA MIA Y DE HARRY

-¿No se si lo has notado pero ella y yo discutimos mucho?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa es la forma más absurda que coqueteo

-¿Coqueteo?

-Si, coqueteo- Ginny tomó por los hombros a Ron- ¿quieres que lo deletree?

-¿Me gusta Hermione?- Ron parecía no comprender

-Si, Hermione te encanta

-Es verdad, Hermione me encanta- soltó por fin Ron

Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas o de reír, aunque también de pararse de cabeza y gritar que por fin el idiota de su hermano estaba pensando. Aprovecho el que Ron estuviera captando las cosas tan rápido.

-Ahora ve y dile a Hermione- le ordenó Ginny

Ron se acobardo, ahora se supone que tendría que declarársele. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué las chicas eras mas extrañas a medida que crecían? ¿Por qué el tenia que ser tan cobarde?

* * *

_Uf! Por fin, estuvo largo el primer capitulo ¿no? (5 hojas de Word) , de hecho iba a ser mucho mas largo pero ya son las doce y media de la noche y creo que es mejor cortarlo aquí…(creo que me ayudaría el escribir directo en la computadora y no es un cuaderno y después pasarlo XD)…es mi primer fic R-Hr así que estoy muy emocionada (brinco de la emoción), realmente es la primer historia que esta fluyendo totalmente solita, no esta basada en canciones ni series de televisión…(así que ya saben cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia)…introduciré a muchos personajes (muchos quiere decir 4) que son totalmente inventados por mi XD. _

_Se podría decir que para mi es una nueva forma de escribir, desde la perspectiva de varios personajes, pero todos dicen solo lo necesario. Por lo mismo iré dejando información acerca de los personajes que voy presentando. _

_Como podrán ver, va a tener mucho H-G también, y esperense a lo que viene XD…como estoy de vacaciones, podría prometer actualizar cada tercer día pero ya saben que eso depende de los sagrados reviews…aunque creo que es la primer historia que escribo con total gusto para mis ideas retorcidas…jeje…_

Personaje del primer capitulo:

**Wynne Carter:** Wynne se pronuncia Güin, significa "de color pálido", por eso el cabello blanco

Carter es por Nick Carter de los backstreet boys (nunca voy a madurar, lo se :P)

Es Gryffindor es dos años menor que los de séptimo, es decir va en quintoaño, esamiga de Ginny, aunque también de Hermione. Ya la irán conociendo a través del fic, dará muchas sorpresas XD. Mi amiga Gabriela le "prestó" su nariz chata y la idea del cabello blanco XD. Y la canción que canta es la de Blink 182, I MISS YOU, y tal vez no la traduje bien, la verdad el ingles no se me da XD

-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS-

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo: (será muy cortito, pero ya lo tengo)**

-¿Ron se le declarará a Hermione?

-Se introduce un nuevo personaje


	2. El día en que Ron escribió

Yo: Acabo de encontrar muchas fotos bellas de Rupert Grint, así que estoy de muy buen ánimo

Conciencia: Tanto que hasta estamos escuchando música de Nsync y por lo general detestamos a Nsync XD

Yo: _Bye Bye… Don't wanna be a fool for you…_

Conciencia: ya callate por que tu hermana ya te esta viendo feo

Yo: _You may hate me but it ain't no lie, Baby, bye, bye, bye..._

Conciencia: Esta bien yo diré lo que le toca decir a esta loca: Lo personajes son de JK Rowling y la Warner y no son ni de Moony Weasley ni de Rupert Grint

Yo: Ni de Nsync

Conciencia: ¿había que aclarar eso?

Yo: No, pero estoy tan feliz que hasta quiero escribir mucho

Conciencia: ¿Qué te parece si comienzas con la historia?

Yo: Buena idea, cada día somos mas inteligentes, ¿o no?

Conciencia: Comenzamos

* * *

-Anda ve Ron, ¿Qué esperas?- insistió Ginny 

-No…es…que…-se trabó Ron

-Cobarde- susurró Ginny

-Ginevra- la llamó su hermano, como solo lo hacia cuando en realidad estaba molesta con ella- No soy ningún cobarde, solo que…

-¿Qué?- puso los ojos en blanco Ginny- ¿Quieres ayuda? Yo estaría más que encantada de ayudarte

-No necesito ayuda- argumentó de inmediato Ron- Lo que pasa es que…

-Ron- volvió a interrumpir Ginny al borde de la histeria- Vas a necesitar ayuda, que no te de pena pedirla

-Ginny, ¿puedes callarte un segundo?

-Mira, yo creo que…-antes de que pudiera alegar mas Ginny, Ron le cerró la boca con su mano, se acababa de dar cuenta que realmente lo que todo este tiempo había sentido por Hermione era mas que cariño fraternal, así que no estaba de humor para que su hermanita le diera clases del corazón

-Ginny, lo que tengo es sueño, así que me voy a dormir

Ginny se quedó bien calladita al ver que su hermano le había hablado así.

-Shicksal- pronunció Ron hacia la señora Gorda, que todo ese tiempo había estado muy entretenida en la conversación, de inmediato dejó pasar a Ron, antes de que el chico entrara por completo a la sala común se giró hacia su hermana y agregó:

-Te agradecería Ginny que no mencionaras nada

Dicho esto Ron se fue a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que aun era muy temprano como dormir, ni siquiera había comido.

Al verlo entrar Ginny sonrió.

-Hasta que…- exclamó contenta

-Hasta que Ron se da cuenta de le gusta Hermione- terminó la frase la señora Gorda.

Efectivamente Ron había sido el ultimo en darse cuenta que le gustaba o mas bien le encantaba Hermione Granger. El problema iba a ser cuanto tardaría en declarársele.

* * *

Hermione estaba impaciente esperando a que Madam Prince regresara de su almuerzo y le permitiera sacar un libro de la sección prohibida, claro que Hermione llevaba permiso para dicha acción. 

-Hola- dijo una vocecilla detrás de ella. De inmediato la reconoció, hizo todo lo posible por controlarse.

-Hola, Luna- contestó Hermione

-Yo estoy bien- sonrió Luna

-Me alegro

Hermione no soportaba mucho a Luna desde el quinto año, pero el año pasado había sido el colmo, Luna Lovegood había llegado una tarde y como si nada había besado a Ron enfrente de Hermione y Harry, claro que Ron no había opuesto resistencia. Esa misma noche ella y Ron habían tenido una fuerte discusión. Días después Luna aclaro que eso lo había hecho solo para saber si en verdad le gustaba Ron, y como conclusión de aquel beso había sacado que no le gustaba. Hermione claro no creía nada.

-Pedí un permiso especial para salir una semana del colegio, papá me llevara a ver una nueva pirámide de Egipto

-¿Han descubierto una cuarta pirámide?- preguntó Hermione con verdadero interés

-¿Cuarta?- preguntó Luna extrañada- No, veras es una sexta pirámide, dos están ocultas por un hechizo de…

Hermione ya no escuchó más, sabia que era mejor bloquear su mente y asentir a todo lo que dijera Luna. Fue hasta que mencionó a Ginny lo que hizo que la volviera a escuchar.

-…así que creo que a Ginny solo la ayudaran tu y Wynne, además de que han comprado ese paquete de barajas del tarot muggle

-¿Ayudar a Ginny?

-Con lo de Harry- agregó Luna como si nada- mira a llegado Madan Prince

Hermione ya no pudo preguntar mas, Madam Prince merecía toda su atención en aquel momento y para cuando terminó con ella, Luna había desaparecido. Más tarde le preguntaría a Ginny.

* * *

Ron se acercaba con paso seguro hacia Hermione, que se encontrara en aquel momento parada enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común viendo como las crujían los pedazos de madera al contacto con el fuego. 

Ron estaba solo un paso de Hermione, antes de que el lo pensara retrocedió un paso.

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo.

La chica se percató de su presencia y se volvió hacia el.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?

-Nada-se apresuró a mentir el chico

-Bien- dijo la chica extrañada- Me voy a dormir

-No espera un momento- la detuvo Ron. Ya era un hecho, no podía pensarlo más.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Era ahora o nunca, a Ron le sudaban las manos, ni hablar del corazón que en aquel momento estaba en su estomago y su estomago a punto de salir por la garganta.

-Veras…yo…yo…

-¿Tu…?-preguntó Hermione fijando la vista en los ojos de Ron

-Hermione creo que me gustas- fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pelirrojo

Hermione sonrió pero momentos después de soltó una cachetada a Ron.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Ron

-¿CREES QUE TE GUSTO?-le gritó enfadada- TANTOS AÑOS, Y ¿LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES DECIR ES CREO QUE ME GUSTAS?

A Ron le punzaba la mejilla, estaba seguro que mínimo Hermione le había roto a parte del corazón, el pómulo.

-Escúchame, y hazlo bien Ron…no te quiero, no te me acerques…

Hermione salio corriendo de la sala común. Ron no tuvo fuerzas para ir corriendo detrás de ella; volteo hacia el suelo.

¿Se estaba inundando? La sala común con una rapidez asombrosa comenzaba a llenarse de agua, de un momento a otro ya tenia Ron el agua hasta la cintura, cosas flotaban a su alrededor, pero no se podía mover.

El agua ya le cubría la cabeza, el se sentía desesperado.

-Hermione, ayúdame- susurro el chico, ¿Por qué no tenia fuerzas para gritar? Recordó que el no sabia nadar. Se estaba ahogando.

-¡NO!- despertó agitado Ron. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en su cama, y que nada estaba inundado, todo estaba seco y que aun no eran mas de las nueve de la noche. Se había quedado dormido la mayor parte de la tarde, se había quedado dormido pensado en Hermione.

* * *

Ginny y Wynne estaban sentadas frente del fuego, justo donde la Hermione del sueño de Ron había estado. Ginny se encontraba leyendo un folleto "Cuando el futuro te habla; aprenda a leer el tarot" y Wynne barajeaba unas cartas muy grandes con mucha energía. Las dos estaban muy concentradas en lo que hacían. 

-¿Ginny?- la llamó Ron

-¿Qué?- preguntó su hermana sin despegar la vista de su folleto

-Gin- Ron tragó saliva- Creo que…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Ginny por fin hizo a un lado el folleto, Wynne ahora revolvía las cartas solo con la mano izquierda, tal como le había indicado Ginny.

-Pues, creo que si…-susurró Ron

-Bien, Ron, te voy a ayudar- sonrió su hermana- con la condición que te le declares lo antes posible

-¿Te le vas a declara a Hermione?- preguntó Wynne con curiosidad pero sin dejar de observar las cartas de Tarot

Ron le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Ginny.

-No te preocupes por Wynne, es curiosa por naturaleza pero no le dirá nada a Hermione, ¿verdad Wynne?

Como respuesta Wynne comenzó a cantar.

-Bien- sonrió Ginny- Ron, tú eres un poco torpe como para dar un discurso, así que por que no intentas escribirle una carta a Hermione

-Una magnifica idea- aplaudió Wynne, que ya se había olvidado por completo de las cartas y buscaba algo en su mochila

-¿Una carta?

Ron no estaba muy seguro en ser mejor escribiendo que hablando.

-No es tan difícil- se encogió de hombros Ginny- solo pones lo que sientes cuando la ves, cuando la tocas, que tu corazón hace bum, bum y cosas así

-¿Cosas así?- repitió Ron. No sabia si era solo el, o todos los chicos, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía al tener a Hermione cerca y mucho menos al ¿tocarla?...¿en que demonios pensaba su hermanita?....el solo sabia de Hermione una cosa: que le encantaba pelearse con ella, que le encantaba las muecas que hacia al gritarle, que si pasaba un día sin hablar con ella se sentía realmente miserable…pero ¿Cómo poner eso en una carta?

-Mira, Ron- lo llamó Wynne, le mostraba dos pergaminos o eso parecían, uno tenia corazones azules y el otro estaba decorado con flores verdes, lo mas extraño era la sonrisa que tenia dibujada Wynne en su rostro.

* * *

Hermione había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, al levantarse sentía todos los huesos entumidos, a parte de un terrible dolor de espalda. Decidió que era hora de ir a cenar y después ir directo a dormir. 

Los pasillos del castillo estaban ya casi desiertos, la mayoría de los estudiantes debían de estar ya descansando. Al ir camino al gran comedor se topó con Harry.

-Hermione, ¿vas a cenar?- le preguntó su amigo

-Así es, ¿tu también?

-Así es- Harry le ofreció su brazo a su amiga- Vamos

Camino al gran comedor, Hermione se preguntaba si era buena idea el preguntarle a Harry que era lo que había sucedido con Ginny.

* * *

Ron tenia ahora una tarea muy importante, decidir cual pergamino, si el de flores verdes o el de corazones azules, era el mas adecuado para escribir una carta. Ginny y Wynne le habían dicho que esa tarea solo la podía llevar a cabo el. 

"Si quieres también le escribo yo la carta a Hermione" había dicho un mucho sarcasmo Wynne, hasta el punto de resultar molesta. Lo que estaba claro es que las dos chicas encontraban muy interesante las cartas del Tarot.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, caminando como zombi en los pasillos de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a cenar, pero pensando que era más bonito…los corazones o las flores.

Además de todo, Ginny había hecho un trato con el.

"Si en las próximas veinticuatro horas te le declaras a Hermione, yo te digo con quien estoy saliendo" había dicho Ginny con simpático descaro. Ron había aceptado el trato, la curiosidad era enorme pero también sabia que no duraría sintiéndose cómodo con Hermione ahora que el sabia algo que tal vez ella sabia, pero que ella no sabia que el ya sabia. Su cabeza iba a estallar cuando...chocó con alguien, del impacto Ron cerró los ojos esperando encontrarse en el suelo, sin embargo el permaneció parado.

* * *

Hermione se había decidido, le preguntaría de una manera muy sutil como le había ido con Ginny. Su amigo había mejorado con las chicas desde Cho, pero aun así sabia que seguía siendo un poco despistado. 

-¿De donde venias?- le preguntó a su amigo, esperando que la platica los llevara hacia la pelirroja

-Del estadio de quidditch

-¡ah!, ¿estaba Ron contigo?

-No, y ahora que lo mencionas es curioso- frunció el entrecejo Harry

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Pensé que estaba contigo- se encogió de hombros Harry- quedamos en entrenar juntos pero nunca llegó

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- de repente la curiosidad embargo a Hermione, había olvidado por completo cual era el objetivo de su platica.

-Pero mira ahí viene- señalo Harry hacia delante.

Hermione volteó. Ron llevaba un semblante más distraído que de costumbre, no prestaba atención a nada. Ni siquiera a la chica de Slytherin con la que estaba a punto de chocar.

* * *

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente al darse cuenta que el no había caído. Volteo hacia el suelo. Una Slytherin de cabello negro estaba tumbada en el suelo y venia con una expresión muy extraña a Ron. 

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ron y ofreció su mano hacia la chica. Por ser Slytherin, Ron estaba más que seguro que la chica la rechazaría y le gritaría. Así que se sorprendió al ver que la chica aceptaba su brazo y se levantaba.

-No pasa nada- sonrió la chica- después de todo yo también iba distraída

Para Ron la actitud de la chica fue muy extraña, ¿una Slytherin que era amable? Ron rió como un inepto. La chica se sonrojó.

-Supongo que vas a cenar- dijo la chica.

Ron asintió con la cabeza

-Yo ya vengo de cenar, deberías de apurarte, ya casi no hay comida

-Si ya voy- contestó tosco Ron- Y siento lo del golpe

-No te preocupes, no hubo heridos

-Nos vemos- se despidió Ron y dobló por un pasillo que lo conducía al gran comedor.

La chica claramente estaba coqueteando con Ron.

El ni por enterado.

Pero Hermione si se había dado cuenta de todo.

* * *

-Ginny es que te digo que durante la cena tu hermano se comporto muy raro- se quejaba Hermione una hora después en la sala común, en lo que Ginny la escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Y en lo que Wynne seguía jugando con la baraja de Tarot. 

-¿Pues que tanto hacia?- le preguntó Ginny a su amiga

-No me volteaba a ver, se la paso viendo para otro lado, no hablo, no comió- Hermione iba contando con los dedos- ni siquiera se molesto cuando le dije que no masticara la comida de tal manera

Ginny rió.

-Y ve, ahora lleva media hora en aquel rincón- señalo Hermione hacia donde Ron se encontraba volteado hacia la pared escribiendo algo

-Serán sus deberes- mintió Wynne

-No lo creo- suspiró Hermione

-No te preocupes, ya te enteraras después- le confirmó Ginny

Las chicas estuvieron otros veinte minutos charlando. Hermione no dejaba de mirar hacia Ron, este seguía sumergido en la redacción de "algo"

-Me voy a dormir- dijo por fin Hermione

-Espera- le pidió Wynne, y le ofreció la baraja- Hermione, corta por la mitad con tu mano izquierda

-Wynne tu sabes que yo no creo en eso- se negó Hermione

-Así mejor- insistió Wynne- este es un método muggle, siempre he querido aprenderlo

Hermione sabía la obsesión que Wynne tenía con todos los métodos de magia muggle, ya que si padre era un mago muggle, pero esto del Tarot ya era el extremo. Para no entretenerse mas Hermione tomó la baraja, la partió por la mitad y se le entregó a Wynne.

-Gracias- sonrió su amiga- Ahora yo también me voy a dormir

Wynne se levantó de su asiento, al mismo tiempo en que Ron recogía sus cosas del rincón donde se encontraba y las guardaba en su mochila.

-Yo también- se despidió Ginny

Las tres chicas estaban subiendo a las habitaciones, cuando Hermione recordó algo.

-He dejado mi tintero- se lamentó la chica- voy por el

La sala común ya estaba desierta, ni rastro de alumnos, ya casi todos estaban bien dormidos. Hermione volteó hacia la esquina donde había estado Ron. En el suelo había un pedazo de pergamino.

-Como siempre, perdiendo su tarea- se quejó Hermione y se acercó a recoger el pedazo de pergamino, al hacerlo se percató que era de flores verdes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ron con un pergamino de flores verdes? La curiosidad la venció, y abrió el pergamino.

* * *

Ginny estaba cambiándose por el pijama cuando alguien abrió súbitamente la puerta de su dormitorio. Era Wynne que venia corriendo con una carta en la mano. 

-Ginny, ve lo que le salio a Hermione en la baraja- exclamó Wynne mostrandole la carta a Ginny. Era una suerte que las compañeras de Ginny no se hubieran despertado ya ante tal escándalo.

-Wynne baja la voz-susurró Ginny

-Rápido, saca el folleto de las cartas- la apresuró Wynne- por que si es la carta que yo creo que es…

Ginny busco rápido el folleto, tardó un poco en encontrar el dibujo de la carta que llevaba Wynne, pero cuando por fin encontraron el significado de aquella carta, Ginny entendió el por que de la preocupación de Wynne.

-No puede ser-susurró la pelirroja

* * *

Ron se estaba cambiando el uniforme por el pijama. Sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban bien dormidos, incluidos Harry. El también se encontraba ya muy cansado pero no se había querido ir a dormir hasta que acabo la bendita carta, que por fin después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado hacerla. Ahora estaba bien segura en su mochila. Una vez mas para asegurarse Ron, la buscó en su mochila, no quería que ninguno de sus amigos la viera. Ron buscó y buscó. La carta no estaba. Bajo a medio vestir corriendo hacia la sala común. Si tenia suerte nadie la habría encontrado. 

Demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a la sala común, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione leyendo el pergamino. El corazón se le paralizo.

La chica bajo el pergamino poco a poco. Se percató de la presencia de Ron.

-¿Tu escribiste esto?- preguntó la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ron, aunque no se había percatado que su amigo había bajado sin la camisa.

-Hermione…yo…veras…-Ron sentía que la cara le ardía

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Hermione- ¿por eso has estado tan extraño?

-Yo…-después de esa palabra Ron ya no supo de decir, sus labios se movían pero no emitían ningún sonido

-Ron…-Hermione tragó saliva- esta carta es preciosa, deberías entregarla

"_Pues ya la tienes tu ¿no?"_ Hubiese querido decir Ron, pero sus nervios no se lo permitían

-Ron, en realidad creo que se la deberías entregar a Bridget, estoy segura que le encantara…

-¿A Bridget?- por fin a Ron le salió la voz

-A Bridget Turner-confirmó Hermione doblando la carta

* * *

_Un capitulo mas terminado XD, les juró que no iba a ser tan largo, pero estaba viendo Titanic en lo que escribía el capitulo y se me ocurrió lo del sueño XD…además lo de la carta no lo tenia planeado, me salio de la nada…en fin, espero que les haya gustado, el final esta un poco extraño, lo se, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo se aclararan un poco las cosas, por el momento no les puedo dejar la descripción completa de Bridget Turner, pero si les puedo dejar esto:_

**Bridget Turner:** significa "fuerza" es de origen Germano

Turner es por Hill Turner de la película de los Piratas del caribe, "La maldición del perla negra", y es que a mi me encanta ese personaje y me encanta su apellido.

Si ponen atención al capitulo 1 se van a dar cuenta claramente quien es Bridget.

Por cierto de una vez aclaro que yo no se nada de nada acerca del tarot asi que lo ire inventando, por favor si alguien sabe y ve que estoy escribiendo muchas tonterias acerca de eso, no se ofenda, yo realmente no se nada de nada.

A continuación viene la contestación a los reviews que me dejaron el capitulo anterios, MUHCAS GRACIAS, en verdad no saben como se los agradesco. GRACIAS, GRACIAS.

**_Sherylan:_** veras que esa es mi intención, que los personajes no cambien mucho, digo cambiaran un poco por la que escribe soy yo y no JK, lo de Harry y Ginny lo tendrás que esperar, no puedo decir mucho pero por el momento no los "veras" muy juntos. Grax por tu comentario

**_Sarah-keyko:_** veras, Wynne no va con Ron, ¿no me explique bien? :S ella no va para nada con Ron, donde se la encontró fue en la sala común de Gryffindor, a mi también me encantan los momentos R-H

**Elegranger:** gracias chica, ¿Qué mas puedo agradecerte?, sigue leyendo

**_Jess:_** jeje…veras que eso es precisamente lo que hago, tirarme en mi cama y escribir y escribir hasta que me quedo dormida XD, gracias por dejar review

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**:_ pues tus deseos se convirtieron en casi realidad, Ron se declaro, solo que Hermione lo mal interpreto todo

_**Jorja**:_ gracias chica, ¿Qué mas puedo agradecerte?, sigue leyendo XD

**_Narwen Weasley:_** Chica, tu me vas a hacer llorar, me has deja reviwes muy lindos, realmente me haces que me sienta bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus comentarios, así que espero seguirte viendo muy seguido por acá, por gente como tu haces que quiera seguir con los fics, gracias, gracias, gracias…

No puedo decirte mucho de Ginny, pero te puedo asegurar que la confusión no es muy común que pase por su cabeza, de que le gusta e interesa alguien, eso es seguro. Me encanta que te encante Wynne, la veras muy seguido y la verdad lo loca que está lo saque de mi XD

Lo de que la chica se parece a Cho... ¿sabes? no me había dado cuenta pero ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, solo que la chica no es oriental…

**_Less-cam:_** Saludos a Republica Dominicana…desde México…XD…espero que sigas la historia

**_Ophelia Darkker:_** jaja…tu mensaje me causo gracias, el R-H necesita gente así, o no?

**_Mary Katsuya:_** vaya una H-Hr leyendo H-R, para mi sinceramente eso es nuevo, pero eso habla muy bien de ti…jeje…gracias, gracia, yo también soy un poquito H-HR la verdad :P

**_Mechi Malfoy:_** Mi primer review de la historia, gracias, muchas gracias chica

**En el proximo capitulo:**

-El contenido de la carta de Ron

-Hermione ayudara a Ron a hacer "algo"

-Lavander y Parvati comienzan con su gaceta

Dejen sus REVIEWS


	3. El día en que todos tuvieron ideas

_Yo: estoy de un humor de perros así haber como me sale este capitulo _

_Conciencia: esta vez te apoyo, estamos de malas y así nos queremos quedar _

_Yo: Los personajes son de Joane Katherin Rowling o como se escriba, la misma que le cedió los derechos a Warner para hacer las películas y convertir su historia en mera mercadotecnia_

_Conciencia: Tú lo has dicho, gracias a eso conocimos a la tonta parejita de Watson y Daniel _

_Yo: quienes me caen bien pero mientras no estén juntos_

_Conciencia: Bueno pero gracias a eso también conocimos a Rupert _

_Yo: Es verdad, entonces Rupert me gustó, y al pobre le pase la maldición de que quien me gusta se vuelve la sombra de los más populares, a quien ignoran los medios de comunicación y pasa a ocupar el tercer crédito_

_Conciencia: Vaya si que estamos de malas…_

_Yo: Así que mejor comenzamos

* * *

_

Hermione le estiró la carta a Ron entregándosela. Ron aun sentía como el corazón le bombeaba la sangre a todo lo que daba. Tomó la carta pero no sabía que hacer con ella. Y a eso había que agregarle el que comenzaba a sentir frío.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada, esperando a que él dijera algo, por mínimo que fuera.

El no dijo nada. Después de todo "No tiene que darme explicaciones" se repetía Hermione, "Ron esta enamorado, eso es todo, esta enamorado y no de ti Hermione". Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió a Hermione una idea muy estúpida, pero realmente muy estúpida.

-Ron, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- se ofreció Hermione, ni ella midió la naturaleza de aquella frase, ella al igual que Ron, tenía la cabeza bloqueada.

-¿A…a...ayudar?- logró pronunciar por fin Ron

-A que Bridget salga contigo- dijo sin pensar Hermione, pero cuando escuchó el eco de sus palabras se sintió miserable.

Ron sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima, ¿la chica de sus sueños le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para conquistar a otra chica?, "Solo es cuestión de que alguien me despierte, y me daré cuenta de que esto es una pesadilla" pensó

Ron esperó.

Nadie lo despertó. Aquella era la realidad.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Hermione

-Tengo sueño-fue la respuesta de Ron

Hermione reaccionó en ese momento. Se dio cuenta de que Ron no traía la camisa puesta.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó la chica a punto de reír y de llorar. Ron con todo el ejercicio del quidditch seguía siendo algo flacucho.

-No-respondió Ron, sin notar nada más que frío.

-Bien, píensalo Ron- Hermione fingió que bostezaba- Me voy a dormir

Hermione salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Si se hubiese esperado diez segundos más, hubiese escuchado como por fin Ron podía articular una oración completa.

-…Si quien me gusta eres tú…- susurró el chico, arrugando la carta por completo

Pero es que Hermione no quería que la viera llorar.

* * *

-Wynne, esto del tarot no puede ser verdad- le recalcaba Ginny a Wynne. Las dos chicas hablaban a susurros.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo ¿no?- puntualizó Wynne alzando cuatro cartas y el folleto- Debemos esperar…

Ginny y Wynne escucharon como alguien atravesaba sollozando los pasillos de los dormitorios.

-Wynne ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó en voz baja Ginny, quien desde ese momento comenzó a creer en esas tontas cartas muggle- somos sus amigas ¿no?

Tal como lo esperaba Ginny, Wynne asintió con la cabeza aunque seguía sosteniendo las cartas del Tarot y el folleto.

-Vamos- Ginny tomó del brazo a Wynne

Hermione estaba sentada en la entrada de su habitación con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo. Wynne se paró al otro lado de Hermione.

-Tranquila- susurró Ginny apartando el enmarañado cabello del rostro de su amiga

-Yo…siempre…creí…-sollozaba Hermione

-No llores- le dijo Wynne con el entrecejo fruncido- No vale la pena llorar por un hombre

Mala elección de palabras. Calló el llanto de Hermione momentaneamente, pero hicieron que la chica les preguntara algo que tal vez no les convenía.

-¿Cómo saben por que lloro?

-Es…que…-Ginny estaba tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta- Escuchamos todo

-¿En serio?- preguntó apenada Hermione

-Si- contestó Wynne asintiendo con exageración- desde las escaleras

Esa respuesta pareció dejar tranquila a Hermione.

-Ginny, es que tu lo sabes- un par de lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Hermione- Yo siempre pensé que yo le gustaba a Ron, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el se diera cuenta…para que madurara

Hermione volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus piernas y soltó un largo suspiro. De esos que duelen tanto físicamente como espiritualmente.

-¡OH!- Ginny se mordió un labio y le dirigió una mirada de suplica a Wynne, esta movió la cabeza en forma negativa, y le mostró las cuatro cartas que aun llevaba consigo

-Y resulta que le gusta esa Slytherin- agregó Hermione desde las profundidades de sus sollozos

-¿Quién?- preguntó sorprendida Ginny

-Bridget Turner- respondió Hermione

Ginny soltó un momento a Hermione, se dirigió a Wynne.

-Wynne yo creo que…-argumentó la pelirroja quien estaba a punto de un colapso

-Vamos Hermione- la consoló Wynne y haciendo caso omiso de Ginny- llora el día que escuches una canción triste, no ahora

A Hermione le tomó un rato calmarse. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de todo el dolor que le causaba aquella noticia. Ron estaba interesado en Bridget Turner. Una Slytherin.

* * *

A Ron le había tomado varios minutos el llegar a su habitación de nuevo. No se sentía nada bien. Tenía nauseas. ¿Hermione le ayudaría a salir con una Slytherin? Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

-Ron ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Harry que se había despertado a causa de un mal sueño y había notado que su amigo estaba levantado

Ron de inmediato le contó lo que acababa suceder con Hermione. Se tragó su orgullo e inclusive le contó a Harry acerca de la carta. Todo le daba vueltas, tal vez así se sentiría mejor.

-Solo dile a Ginny que le explique a Hermione que la carta era para ella- opinó Harry después de analizar el caso

-¿No lo entiendes?- Ron estaba desesperado

-No- contestó Harry quien claramente lo que quería ya era volver a dormir

-Es como cuando Hermione te ayudo con Cho, eso lo hizo por que solo le interesas como amigo- le explicó Ron a Harry

-Si lo pones de esa manera…- meditó Harry- Lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella, mañana solo tenemos entrenamiento de quidditch en la mañana, tienes toda la tarde libre

Harry sin dificultad logró volver a conciliar el sueño. Ron y Hermione sin embargo, tenían miedo de dormir.

-¿Se puede pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina de tras de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry y Ron eran los únicos ahí presentes, se estaban alistando para ir a desayunar y a entrenar.

-Adelante- contestó Harry

Quien entró fue Wynne, quien el día de hoy llevaba su cabello blanco recogido múltiples listones negros, como si alguien hubiera muerto.

A los chicos les extraño la visita, ellos no tenían una mayor relación con ella que como compañeros.

-Harry- dijo la chica sin pasar del umbral de la puerta- Un jugador de quidditch esta preguntando a que hora es el entrenamiento

-Me imagino que será Dugan- supuso mal humorado Harry, el ser capitán del equipo llevaba muchas más responsabilidades del que el se imaginaba- Gracias, Wynne

Harry ya estaba listo así que salió de la habitación.

Pero Wynne se quedó ahí parada, con sus ojos verdes fijos en Ron.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Ron de mala gana, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche

Wynne sin decir palabra se acercó hacia Ron.

"Solo esto me faltaba" pensó el chico "otra loca amiga de mi hermana que se me quiera lanzar"

Wynne caminaba con paso decidido hacia Ron. Estaba a solo un paso de distancia.

"¿Si grito por ayuda alguien me escuchara?" ese era el ultimo recurso del pelirrojo

-¿Qué demonios escribiste en la carta?- soltó por fin Wynne

-Así que ya te enteraste- Ron se sentía cada vez más molesto- Supongo que Ginny también

-Somos mujeres ¿Qué esperabas?

Ron no supo que contestar, pues no sabía ni que esperaba. Wynne lo veía con desesperación

-¿Qué esperas Ron?- Wynne extendió su mano- Déjame ver la carta

-No- dijo cortante Ron

-Déjamela ver- Wynne comenzó a buscar por debajo de la cama de Ron- ¿Dónde la escondiste? Por que Hermione no se la quedó, eso es seguro

-No, no la vas a ver

A Ron le costó trabajo el sacar a Wynne de su habitación. La chica era muy insistente, pero logró correrla, aunque casi la sacó cargando.

Por el momento Wynne no insistió más, pero la niña de cabello blanco no se iba a dar tan fácil por vencida.

* * *

-Ginny- la llamó Harry- me dijeron que un jugador de quidditch me buscaba

Harry volteó hacia varios lados, había montones de Gryffindors en la sala común, Dean, Neville, Lavander, Parvati, Colin…

- Pero no veo a nadie más del equipo que a ti

-Si veras- sonrió satisfecha de si misma Ginny- Ya me encargue de eso

-Entiendo

Harry se sentó enfrente de la pelirroja. Era muy difícil estar frente de ella y no poder besarla. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Ya te enteraste ¿cierto?- le preguntó al objeto de su deseo

-¿Ron y Hermione?- alzó las cejas Ginny inclinándose hacia Harry- Claro que lo se

-Bien, ¿no piensas decirle a Hermione que la carta era para ella?

-No- dijo como si nada Ginny

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico sorprendido- Ron ya ha madurado, deberías ser buena hermana y ayudarlo….

Harry tenía miles de razones del por que ayudar a sus amigos.

-Es asunto de ellos dos- dijo Ginny desviando la vista el suelo- Tu tampoco digas nada, Harry nos debemos mantener alejados de ese problema

Harry no podía creer lo que decía la pelirroja.

-Eso lo dices por que no los tienes diario en todas las clases a todas horas peleando a tu alrededor- se molestó el chico

-Mira Harry, la verdad es que…- Ginny estaba a punto de confesar pero decidió que aquel no era el momento de que Harry lo supiera

-¿Qué?

-A Hermione no le gusta Ron- se apresuró a mentir la chica

-Tu bien sabes que eso no es verdad- la contradijo Harry

-Que si, ya ves te digo que los dejes en paz; si no ¿Por qué esta más que decidida a que Ron salga con la Slytherin?- Ginny arrojó la bomba, la manera de hacer que Harry pusiera atención a otra cosa

-¿Una Slytherin?

-¿Qué no te dijo Ron?

Harry hizo memoria, la verdad es que había estado medio dormido cuando Ron se lo había contado y no había razonado que Bridget Turner era tan Slytherin como Malfoy.

-Y bien ¿Qué opinas?-preguntó Ginny sacando a Harry de concentración

-Que es guapa- contestó Harry

-Me voy a desayunar- dijo Ginny saltando de su asiento

* * *

Ron no bajó a desayunar aquel día, no quería enfrentarse a Hermione. Fue directo al estadio de Quidditch, para cuando llegó la mayoría del equipo incluida su hermana y Harry, ya estaban ahí esperando. El entrenamiento comenzó y finalizó casi con la misma rapidez.

Harry estaba al borde de la histeria.

Ron estaba jugando tan mal como cuando había comenzado en quinto año. Y el ánimo del equipo en general estaba decaído.

Casi todos los jugadores descendieron al mismo tiempo.

-La práctica da por finalizada- sentenció Harry

Los miembros del equipo se dirigieron a los vestidores.

-Yo también me adelanto- se despidió Ginny, dejando que Harry guardara solo el equipo. Solo faltaba una bludgger la cual estaban tratando de atrapar entre Ron y Kane Dugan: la nueva adquisición del equipo. Un chico de sexto, más alto aun que Ron, más cuadrado, totalmente castaño por donde lo vieras, cabello, pestañas, ojos, todo era castaño casi rubio y de unos modales dignos de un patán pero con mucho éxito entre las chicas. Harry seguía dudando que aquel chico fuera una buena elección para el equipo pero Ginny había insistido mucho para que lograra entrar en el equipo. Tanto que había logrado convencer a Harry que todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad. Y en el tiempo que llevaba en el equipo había logrado simpatizar con Ron, tal vez por que los dos eran "sangre limpia" pero sin ninguna superioridad por ello o por que por alguna extraña razón, Kane se la pasaba tratando de quedar bien con Ron.

Por fin, Kane logró atrapar la bludgger rebelde, y junto con Ron descendieron.

-Esta práctica fue pésima- se lamentó Ron

-Ya…-dijo Harry quien prefería no opinar

-No estuvo tan mal- opinó Kane

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Por qué no vino su amiga Hermione?- preguntó Kane con curiosidad volteando hacia las gradas- Por lo general se queda aquí con Ginny hasta que termina el entrenamiento

Por eso es por lo que a Harry no le agradaba Kane. Era demasiado entrometido.

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer- dijo con somnolencia Ron

-Yo que tu no dejaría a mi novia tanto tiempo solas, Weasley- opinó Kane

-Hermione no es mi novia- se defendió el chico, se acababa de dar cuenta cuanto le dolía aquella frase

-Disculpa- dijo Kane- es que a mi me parecía que si

Ron de repente se sintió animado, volvió a sentir esperanza. Alguien pensaba que Hermione era su novia. Tal vez si hubiese preguntado al resto de los alumnos se hubiera dado cuenta de que todos opinaban lo mismo. Pero en aquel momento, Kane se convirtió en un gran profeta.

* * *

Wynne por fin lo había logrado.

Había entrado a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor sin que nadie le abriera la puerta. Y sin el hechizo "_alohomora"_ que de todas maneras no servía para abrir las habitaciones de los estudiantes. Señoras y señores, Wynne Carter había entrado trepando por las enredaderas del castillo hasta la venta de la habitación. Así es, había trepado hasta esa torre, todo por que a la tonta no se le había ocurrido que con una escoba habría sido mas sencillo. Lo importante, es que ya estaba ahí. Y que no había nadie más que ella.

-Manos a la obra- se alentó quitándose unas ramitas del cabello y de los listones negros y comenzando a revolver las pertenencias de Ron.

* * *

Por que de que ella daba con esa condenada carta, era más que un hecho.

-¿En verdad creías que Hermione era mi novia?

-Si- confesó Kane como si nada

En aquel instante unas muchachas de Ravenclaw, que saludaron torpemente a Kane. El chico devolvió el saludo como todo un rompecorazones.

A Ron se le ocurrió la estúpida, pero muy estúpida, idea de pedirle consejo a Kane. Harry hizo de todo por impedirlo, pero no lo logró. Ronald Weasley le contó lo que había sucedido a Kane Dugan.

-Ya veo- fue lo que dijo Kane al terminar Ron con su relato

-¿Tu que harías?- le preguntó Ron al don Juan

-Salir con Bridget- dijo de inmediato el chico-Y ver que hace Hermione para lograrlo

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Harry asqueado de tanta seguridad que presentaba Kane

-Mira, así podrás comprobar si le gustas a Hermione, si es que ella presenta celos cuando beses a Bridget

-¿Besar a Bridget?- preguntó Ron ante aquella posibilidad, lo pensó, al final si no lo quería Hermione se quedaría con Bridget- Tienes razón, dejare que Hermione me consiga aquella cita

-Y finge indiferencia ante la cita- fue otro consejo de Kane- Podrías pensar hasta el conseguirle una cita extra a Hermione…

Harry le daba la razón a Ginny. Era mejor no entrometerse con los asuntos de sus amigos, cualquiera podía salir herido. Era peor que enfrentarse a Voldermort.

* * *

Wynne dio con la carta.

"Vaya, así que elegido las flores verdes" pensó la chica, desarrugando la carta que hacia unos momentos había sacado del bolsillo del pijama de Ron. Comenzó a leer. La carta rezaba así:

Bien pues no se por donde empezar, se supone que en este simple pedazo de pergamino debo expresar todo lo que siento por ti.

Realmente no se si lo pueda hacer, no creo que me baste esto para decirte lo

Importante que eres para mi, lo mucho que necesito que estés cerca de mi.

Desde aquel día en que nuestras manos se rozaron, he sentido como todo mi mundo esta cambiando.

Gracias en verdad por todo lo que has hecho por mi, el toparme contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Eres muy especial, eres todo mi mundo, creo que simplemente quiero decir:

Te amo.

Wynne hubiera llorado de lo bonita que era la carta, pero en aquel momento agradecía a todos los dioses el que ella no analizara tanto las cosas como Hermione y tenía ganas de patear a Ron por que a parte de que tenia una pésima letra, escribía como telegrama.

Ahora se daba cuenta del por que Hermione había pensado el que la carta era para Bridget. Eso lo tenía que saber Ginny.

* * *

Hermione había ido a refugiarse a donde siempre. A la biblioteca.

Estaba entre los estantes, buscando el titulo de un libro, del cual no sabía ni el nombre. La verdad era que lo único que quería era alejar de sus pensamientos a ese "pelirrojo".

Se dio por vencida. Si no sabía el titulo del libro ¿Cómo iba a dar con el?

Sin ánimo regreso hacia la mesa donde había dejado su mochila. Por ser sábado estaba desierto aquello.

Al llegar notó que encima de sus pertenencias, se encontraba un pedazo de papel azul doblado en dos. Supo de inmediato de que se trataba: "El informativo de Hogwarts" publicado por Lavander y Parvati. Aquellas dos eran peor que Rita Skeeker. Destrozaban la vida de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a su placer, muchas veces publicando verdades, otras veces mentiras. Lo único bueno de aquello es que Draco Malfoy la había pasado muy mal por culpa de aquella publicación, que salía cada que se acumulaban en promedio cinco chismes. Parvati y Lavander se las habían ingeniado para que todos los alumnos recibieran la gaceta, y ningún estudiante se animaba a delatarlas con los profesores, primero por que era hasta cierto punto divertido y por temor. Hermione había preferido mantenerse al margen, para que no se metieran con ella. Tomó la gaceta. En la portada siempre presentaban el índice de las noticias que contenía adentro.

"Parvati, asegura: Claro que Blaise no es gay, de Draco no puedo opinar…"

Hermione sonrió, eso no era nada nuevo.

"En exclusiva Susan Bones confiesa que tal besa Roger David"

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ginny tenía razón, esas "zorras" a veces no sabían ni que poner en su gacetita de cuarta.

"Lisa Turpin sale con alguien mas aparte de Zacharias Smith, traemos todos los detalles"

Eso tampoco era nada novedoso.

"GRAN EXCLUSIVA: HARRY POTTER "EL NIÑOS QUE VIVIO" SE LE DECLARÓ A GINNY WEASLEY: TENEMOS LOS DETALLES"

Sin embargo esa no era la última noticia, ni la que hizo que Hermione soltara un gritó. La última noticia era la que la dejó helada.

* * *

_Tercer capitulo finalizado XD, creo que este es la prueba de fuego, por que aquí podrán ver que el R-H no es un hecho muy cercano, los dos tendrán que pasar por muchas pruebas, de aquí se deriva la mayoría de la historia, así que si no les gusto este capitulo creo que no les gustara el resto de la historia…así que espero que les haya gustado (cruzo los dedos). _

_Pero den por seguro que mi pareja favorita durante toda mi vida (desde los catorce años pues) soy mega fan del R-H._

_Si son observadores se habrán dado ya cuenta del por que la carta parece que es para Bridget, si no después les digo XD_

**Kane Dugan:** Kane significa "al que se le honra" en lengua árabe. No estoy muy segura pero creo haberle dado a Kane los rasgos árabes correctos. El apellido de Dugan no me acuerdo de donde lo saque pero me gusta como suena.

El chico es de sexto año, compañerito de Ginny, tiene 16 años. Ya lo irán conociendo. Es sangre limpia.

La conversación de Kane y Ron, creanme que la saque de una charla que escuche entre dos chavos que venían en el mismo camión que yo de regreso de mi escuela; en el que uno le pedía consejos a otro todavía mas tonto…yo venía muerta de la risa…XD…y agradeciéndole a dios que ninguno fuera mi novio.

por favor no se olviden de dejar su REVIEW!!!!....se los ruego por favor, por favor....

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2005!**

**Próximo capitulo: **

-Bridget entrara y con ella un par de sorpresas

-¿Qué decía la gaceta que molesto tanto a Hermione?

-El por que de que Hermione pensara que la carta es para Bridget


	4. El día en que nadie se involucro

_Yo: primer capitulo que escribo en el 2005_

_Conciencia: si…como sea….cuéntales lo del sueño que tuvimos el día primero de enero_

_Yo: ah! Si, soñé con que había una película totalmente R-H donde Emma y Rupert salían cuando eran más pequeños_

_Conciencia: como cuando promocionaron la de la Cámara Secreta_

_Yo: si, así de peques…no me puedo acordar bien del sueño pero fue…_

_Conciencia: RE-LINDO!!!_

_Yo: es una lastima que no me logre acordar, tal vez podría ser un buen fic_

_Conciencia: Pero ya ves, tal vez la Warner o JK de quienes son los personajes, te escuche_

_Yo: no lo creo _

_Conciencia: pero que gran sueño tuvimos para iniciar el año ¿no?, además del que tuvimos el día de hoy…_

_Yo: ah! Si, hoy soñé que conocía a Bonnie Wrigth (Ginny) y que era muy simpática_

_Conciencia: bueno, ya muchos sueños esta semana, que pensamos que son señales de que será un buen año_

_Yo: así como espero que este sea un buen capitulo…

* * *

_

Ginny corrió por los pasillos. Agradecía a Harry el que hubiera acortado la práctica. Quería llegar en cuando antes a ver si Wynne había conseguido el encontrar la dichosa carta. Una cosa es que las dos hubieran prometido el no meterse entre los problemas de Ron y Hermione, pero otra muy diferente era el que no estuvieran enteradas de lo que sucedía. Y entre las cosas que "sucedían" estaba incluida esa dichosa carta.

Wynne la estaba esperando justo en la entrada a la sala común.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- fue la pregunta de una ansiosa Ginny

-Claro- sonrió Wynne. Volteo de un lado para otro para asegurarse que no hubiese moros a la costa. Sacó la carta de debajo de su túnica. Estaba ya muy arrugado aquel pergamino de flores verdes.

Ginny casi le arrebató la carta y comenzó a leer.

-Sigo sin entender el por que de que Hermione pensó que era para Hermione- fue el comentario de la pelirroja al terminar de leer la carta- Aunque he de admitir que para ser de Ron, es una carta muy…

-Esta mal redactada- fue la observación de Wynne- además analiza la carta como si fueras Hermione, entonces te darás cuenta de que…

Fueron interrumpidas en aquel momento por Hermione que atravesó el agujero del retrato hecha una furia. Ginny logró guardar la carta antes de que su amiga se acercara.

-¿Ya vieron la gaceta de esta semana?- les preguntó con cierta ironía

-No- fue la respuesta de Ginny

-Deberían- Hermione les acercó la gaceta- las dos aparecen en primera plana

Wynne fue la que tomó la gaceta. A Ginny le pareció que su rostro se ponía de un blanco casi parecido al de su cabello. Y eso que aun no leía nada.

-"gran exclusiva: Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" se le declaró a Ginny Weasley: tenemos los detalles"- leyó en voz alta Wynne

-Ya me lo sospechaba- fue la respuesta de Ginny

Wynne se dirigió a la página que indicaba la gaceta, en donde se encontraba la noticia completa.

-El jueves pasado por la noche, Harry Potter, el niño que ha sobrevivido en más de una ocasión al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue total despreciado por Ginevra Weasley. "Tu hermana me ha rechazado total y absolutamente" fueron las palabras textuales que utilizó Harry, al contarle a su amigo de toda la vida y casi cuñado Ron Weasley, lo acontecido esa noche- Wynne tomó aire, no sin antes mal decir a Lavander y Parvati- Se puede suponer que Harry fue rechazado por que Weasley ya sale con alguien mas. Aunque nuestra fuente no ha logrado averiguar quien es "ese tercero", debemos suponer que es verdad, ya que a Ginny se le ve poco por la sala común de Gryffindor, o en algún lugar público. Podemos suponer que se ve a escondidas con ese alguien. Harry por su parte se le ha visto alejado de la gente y muy reservado. Chicas a nuestro Harry le han roto el corazón, una vez más.

Wynne por fin terminó de leer.

-Pobre Harry- Ginny realmente se sentía mal- lo vuelven a poner como si fuera un pobre lisiado al que le he arrancado el corazón y viseras, como si el necesitara alguien que lo defendiera…esas dos me las van a pagar

-Harry estará bien- dijo Hermione, Ginny percibió que Hermione estaba molesta mas que por eso

-Hermione- dijo con precaución Wynne, ella también sentía que Hermione estaba molesta- ¿Qué tienes?

-Vuelve al índice- le indicó Hermione. Wynne obedeció.

-¿Qué…?-fue lo que atinó a decir la chica de cabello blanco. Ginny le arrebató la gaceta. La ultima noticia es la que le había dejado así.

-¡¿RONALD WEASLEY TIENE AMORIOS CON WYNNE CARTER?!- gritó Ginny. De inmediato se dirigió a la página donde venía la noticia completa.

-Lee en voz alta- le pidió Wynne

-Esta mañana se les vio a Ronald Weasley (jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor) y a Wynne Carter (de la misma casa) en el cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. ¡¿ABRAZADOS!?- cada palabra que leía Ginny parecía tener menos sentido- La relación suponemos que ha de ser reciente. En esta ocasión contamos con pruebas.

Ginny bajó la vista hacia las "pruebas", esta era una foto en la que Ron sacaba de su cuarto a Wynne. Había sido tomada desde un ángulo en el que parecía que su hermano abrazaba a su amiga, como si estuvieran bailando muy románticos.

Wynne le arrebató la gaceta.

-Tu no puedes creer esto- le dijo a Hermione con la voz temblando

-Wynne, ahí esta la foto- dijo con rabia Hermione

-Hermione, tu sabes que fama tienen Lavander y compañía- intervino Ginny

-¿Qué hacia Wynne en el cuarto de los chicos?- las cuestionó Hermione

-Fui a darle un recado a Harry

-Entonces ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Ron?- Hermione estaba claramente celosa

-Me tropecé y el me ayudó a levantarme- mintió Wynne

-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó dubitativa aún Hermione, por lo visto no estaba creyendo nada. La expresión de Wynne no era de lo molestia si no de incredulidad según le pareció a Ginny

-La verdad es que pase toda la noche con él- soltó Wynne- es muy bueno en la cama ¿sabes?

Wynne se levantó de su asiento y dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta y llevándose la gaceta salió de la sala común. Ginny imaginó a donde se dirigiría, y se lo agradeció.

Hermione reaccionó.

-Se molesto ¿verdad?- le preguntó la castaña a Ginny

-Ya se le pasará- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros, a Wynne no le duraban mucho los enojos ademas dudaba que Wynne en realidad estuviera molesta

-Es que traía la foto- se excusó Hermione agachando la mirada

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Hermione.

-Me dieron celos ¿esta bien?- admitió Hermione

-Mejor olvidemos el asunto- sentenció Ginny- ya veras que Lavander y Parvati nos las pagan

-¿Cómo?

-No se- Ginny sonrió malévolamente- aún no se…por el momento no se diga más.

* * *

Wynne espero hasta que Kane Dugan dejó de hablar con Ron y Harry para acercarse a los chicos.

-¿Tu otra vez?- fue lo que dijo Ron en cuanto la vio- ya te dije que no te voy a dar la carta

-Esta bien- le dijo Wynne pensando en que Ginny era quien tenía esa carta- Solo venía a preguntarte ¿Cuándo quieres que fijemos la fecha de la boda?

-¿Qué?

Wynne le extendió la gaceta a Ron, justo en la página en donde venía su noticia. El pelirrojo comenzó a leer en voz baja. Harry también se asomo para ver cual era la noticia.

-Tú también vienes Harry- le comunicó Wynne- ya sabes, con la noticia de Ginny

Harry se le quedó viendo a Wynne.

-¿Me presentaron como la victima?

-Exacto- le afirmó Wynne- creo que deberías hablar con Ginny ¿no?

-Si, voy ahora- Harry se olvidó por completo de la noticia de Ron y se fue de inmediato a hablar con Ginny. Wynne sabía la importancia que eso tenía.

Ron sólo se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Hermione ya se enteró de la noticia- le informó Wynne- no te preocupes ya le dije que tu y yo no tenemos nada

-¿Están locos?- Ron pareció no escuchar lo que decía Wynne- ¿TU Y YO? IMPOSIBLE

Wynne se ofendió un poco.

-Bien, bomboncito, ya te informe- Wynne se iba a marchar

-No espera- la detuvo Ron- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Nada, en unos días se olvidara la noticia- dijo Wynne, la realidad era que a ella no le importaba nada lo que los demás opinaran, ella estaba muy segura quien era y quien le interesaba

-No puedes dejar las cosas así- dijo sin aliento Ron

-De eso te quería hablar- Wynne se sentó en el pasto del estadio, y jaló a Ron para que también se sentara- Veras, no hay que hacer ningún escándalo, Lavander y Parvati la pagaran, eso dicen las cartas de Tarot, y por el momento debemos dejar las cosas así

-¿Eh?- Ron parecía a punto de vomitar

-Si tú deja todo en manos mías y de Ginny

Ron quedó en shock. Wynne le arrebató la gaceta y la comenzó a hojear en lo que esperaba a que Ron reaccionara.

-Mira aquí dice que en la próxima salida a Hogsmead se llevara a cabo un concurso de karaoke- comentó animada Wynne- Mira también tienes un recado en la pizarra de anuncios: Ronald Weasley, te amo, atentamente tu admiradora secreta

-¿Dónde?- reaccionó por fin Ron

-Aquí mira- Wynne señalo un pequeño anuncio en la sección en donde los alumnos podían publicar anuncios, muchos de ellos eran declaraciones de amor, las editoras juraban que los datos serian anónimos, pero cuando les convenía olvidaban la política de anonimato y delataban a quien publicaba los anuncios. Por eso es por lo que Wynne se había sentido tan nerviosa cuando Hermione mencionó que su nombre aparecía en la gaceta.

-Wow- fue lo que atinó a decir Ron- mira también viene uno para Kane

-¿Nuevo amigo?- le preguntó Wynne con interés

-Si

-Sólo espero que no saques tus consejos amorosos de él- dijo Wynne con su característico sarcasmo.

* * *

Ron se levantó, y se despidió. Según el, tenia que ir a ver a Hermione. Wynne espero unos segundos y salió detrás de el. Aquello no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Ron llegó con paso decidido a la sala común. Esperaba encontrarse ahí a Hermione, y así sucedió. Estaba ahí sentada con Harry y Ginny quienes se veían algo incómodos, como si prefirieran estar a solas la presencia de Hermione se los impedía. Los tres estaban callados, pero el silencio se hizo mas presente aun cuando Ron se acercó. No había visto a Hermione desde la noche anterior.

-Hola- saludó Ron en lo que mentalmente repasaba todos los consejos de Kane

-Hola- devolvió el saludo Hermione

-Hermione….- comenzó nervioso

-Dime

-Espero que me puedas ayudar a conseguir la cita con Bridget, por que si quiero salir con ella- soltó de un jalón Ron, tal vez, "_Hermione quiero salir contigo",_ hubiera hecho sentir menos miserable a Ron, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba

Harry movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Ginny por poco y suelta un grito. Hermione lo tomo muy mal, los ojos se le llenaron de agua. Pero Ron no noto nada de eso.

-Esta bien- dijo con la voz entre cortada Hermione- te ayudare, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-Podría ser a la próxima salida a Hogsmead, es en tres días- sugirió Wynne que aunque no acababa de llegar, Ron apenas la había notado

-Lo que ella dice- dijo Ron señalando a Wynne

-Esta bien- respondió de nuevo Hermione

Así como Ron llegó, se fue. Ni el supo a donde iba, pero abandonó la habitación.

* * *

-Bien Ginny, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda- dijo Hermione en cuanto Ron abandonó la habitación

-Yo…yo…-Ginny no quería, no podía involucrarse en aquello, pero sintió horrible al ver que su amiga dejaba correr unas lagrimas por su rostro- Yo te ayudo Hermione, ya se lo que tengo que hacer

-Gracias- Hermione sin voltear a ver a sus amigos abandonó la habitación.

-Ginny se supone que no debemos intervenir- le regaño Wynne

-Es verdad, ¿no que tenias toda la intención de mantenerte alejada de esto?- intervino Harry

-Vamos, lo único que Hermione quiere es…información- Ginny recordó el rostro de Hermione y no se sintió menos culpable

-Ginny las cartas dijeron que…- Wynne se interrumpió sola, y volteó a ver a Harry

-¿Qué cartas?- preguntó Harry

Ginny hubiera preferido decirle la verdad pero Wynne interrumpió antes.

-Perdón…me refiero a la carta…la carta que escribió Ron

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Harry

-Veras…Ginny la carta- le pidió Wynne

Ginny sacó la carta de su bolsillo.

-¿Tienen la carta?- dijo atónito Harry- ¿Cómo…?

-No preguntes- dijo Wynne

-Wynne, ahora si explícame ¿Por qué Hermione pensó que era para Bridget?- le pidió Ginny divertida ante las expresiones que hacía Harry

-Lee la carta una vez mas- le ordenó Wynne. Harry se acercó a Ginny para leer también la carta.

-Ron… ¿escribió esto?- dijo entre risas Harry

-Sigo sin entender el por que…-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Wynne

-Fácil- respondió Harry- a Ron y a Bridget los regañaron por tomarse las manos en la clase de transformaciones y se toparon en un pasillo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ginny

Harry les relató la historia de aquel día.

-Pero…-Ginny no estaba convencida del todo, algo no encajaba

-Bueno eso apoya mi teoría- dijo en forma pensativa Wynne

-¿Teoría?- preguntó Harry

-Yo no sabia lo que Harry nos acaba de contar- dijo Wynne

Ginny y Harry se confundieron más.

-Vuelvan a leer la carta- les ordenó- Pero solo tomen en cuenta la primera letra de cada oración

Ginny y Harry volvieron a la carta.

_**B**ien pues no se por donde empezar, se supone que en este simple pedazo de pergamino debo expresar todo lo que siento por ti._

_**R**ealmente no se si lo pueda hacer, no creo que me baste esto para decirte lo _

_**I**mportante que eres para mi, lo mucho que necesito que estés cerca de mi. _

_**D**esde aquel día en que nuestras manos se rozaron, he sentido como todo mi mundo esta cambiando._

_**G**racias en verdad por todo lo que has hecho por mi, el toparme contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado._

_**E**res muy especial, eres todo mi mundo, creo que simplemente quiero decir: _

_**T**e amo_

-B-R-I-D-G-E-T- deletreó Ginny admirada que la respuesta fuera tan simple y a la vez tan difícil

-Solo tienes que pensar como lo haría Hermione- dijo Wynne encogiéndose de hombros- Así que no creo que Hermione no va a creer que la carta era para ella y no para Bridget si a la carta le agregamos lo que nos acaba decir Harry

-Y si a eso le agregamos que Kane Dugan va a ayudar a Ron para conquistar a Hermione- Harry suspiró- Esto se va a poner peligroso.

-¿Qué?- gritó Wynne- ¿KANE?

"Además esta lo que dijeron las cartas del tarot" pensó Ginny

* * *

El resto del fin de semana tanto Ron como Hermione se las habían ingeniado para evitarse. Los dos estaban confundíos. Muy confundidos.

Hermione esperaba afuera del invernadero número cinco a Ginny. La pelirroja llegó corriendo y con cinco minutos de retraso.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny en lo que recobraba el aliento

-No hay problema- la disculpó Hermione- ¿Qué averiguaste?

Ginny sacó de su mochila una libretita azul y la ojeó.

-Bridget Turner- comenzó su amiga- tiene dieciséis años, en dos semanas es su cumpleaños por si gustas enviarle alguna tarjeta…

Ginny sonrió a Hermione, pero a ésta no le produjo gracia el comentario.

-En fin-continuó Ginny- según mis informantes, no tiene novio, ya sabes que es Slytherin y…

Ginny hojeó su libreta en busca de más información. Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Ginny, eso ya lo se… ¿Qué acaso no hay nada novedoso con esta chica?- se quejó la castaña- ya se que mas vas a decir, sangre limpia, elitista como los demás de Slytherin y…

Ginny dejó de buscar.

-Te equivocas-interrumpió a Hermione- es una Slytherin muy diferente, sus mejores amigos son Roberta Miller y Gregory Mc Lean

-¿Roberta Millar?- preguntó Hermione escéptica- ¿Robin? ¿La Hufflepuff?

-Si- confirmó Ginny- sus dos mejores amigos son Hufflepuff

-¿Una Slytherin con dos Hufflepuffs?- Hermione no se la creía

-No todos los Slytherin son malos- los defendió Ginny

-Puede que tengas razón- se disculpó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que ella misma estaba discriminando a los de Slytherin- Pero nunca me imagine que Bridget…digo es una niña muy popular, aunque solo va con nosotros en la clase de transformaciones la mayoría babea por ella

A Hermione le dio una punzada en el estomago al escuchar su propio comentario.

-Dentro y fuera de su casa, es muy querida- le informó Ginny- aunque si me lo preguntas es preferible que hables con ella a solas

-¿Cómo ahora?- preguntó Hermione que acababa de ver a Bridget sentada solo en un banco a la entrada de un invernadero. Y leía con mucho interés un libro.

-Pues…si…-dijo Ginny dubitativa

Hermione respiró hondo.

-Al mal paso, darle prisa- se dijo y se acercó hacia Bridget.

* * *

-¿Hola?- dijo nerviosa Hermione, no tenía ni idea de lo que diría

Bridget apartó la vista de su lectura.

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-¿Acaso hay alguien más?- respondió Hermione, no podía ser amable con la que le había quitado el "amor de Ron"

-No necesitas ser tan grosera- dijo una voz detrás de Hermione. Esta correspondía a Roberta Miller, mejor conocida como Robin, una chica Hufflepuf, que si bien Bridget era bonita, a lado de Roberta se veía muy mundana. La chica aunque bajita, tenía muy buen cuerpo, era castaña rojiza y una piel bronceada. Los ojos los tenía verdes pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era lo perfecto que tenía los dientes. Muchos estaban detrás de ella. Hermione nunca había convivido con ella.

-Yo no fui grosera- se defendió Hermione

-¿Qué quieres Granger?- dijo de una forma muy grosera Robin.

-¡Hay! Robin, basta- la llamó Bridget- Hermione me quería decir algo

-Así es…-Hermione respiraba con dificultad, no quería enojarse mas de lo que estaba- Pero prefiero que sea a solas

Robin claro que se ofendió.

-Esta bien- dijo Bridget sonriente- de hecho ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca

En aquel momento se les unió un chico alto, de semblante pálido, alto y con el cabello pintado de morado. Llevaba el escudo de Hufllepuf. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato, era Gregory Mc Lean. También tomaba la clase de transformaciones avanzadas.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en una hora en el aula de transformaciones, después de la comida?- propuso Bridget

-Excelente- respondió Hermione

-Nos vemos- se despidió Bridget

-Ah! Adiós- agregó Gregory que apenas se dio cuenta de que Hermione se encontraba ahí, había estado muy ocupado observando a Bridget según le pareció a Hermione.

Robin no se despidió.

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo cuando las conocían. Todo el mundo pensaba que Bridget por ser Slytherin, era literalmente una víbora, y que Robin era una linda y tierna tejoncita de Hufflepuf. Pero Gregory, mejor conocido como Greg sabía que al conocerlas, resultaban ser todo lo contrario. No por nada el era más amigo de Bridget que de Robin.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan amable con todo el mundo?- le reprochaba Robin a Bridget ya que Hermione no las escuchaba

-Hermione es amable también- respondió Bridget

-Además no les ha hecho nada- intervino Greg

-Tú cállate- le dijo Robin, así que era como la chica trataba siempre a Greg, como si fuera solo un fan más que las seguía a todos lados, y no como el buen amigo que era con ellas. Sin embargo, a Greg parecía no importarle todo lo que le pudiera gritar. Sabía que conversaciones civilizadas solo las obtendría con Bridget, y no con Robin.

-Sobre todo me da curiosidad que es lo que me quiera decir- agregó Bridget pensativa

-Yo solo les recuerdo lo de cierto jugador de Quidditch- murmuró Robin para si misma, pero Greg la alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

-Bien ¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó Ginny a Hermione en cuanto la chica llego a el gran salón.

Hermione bufó.

-Llegaron sus dos amiguitos Hufflepuf- se quejó

-Déjame adivinar- Ginny vio como su amiga se sentaba sin ánimos enfrente de ella- ¿Robin Miller?

-Ginny, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que esa tipa era una…?- Hermione frunció el ceño sin poder pronunciar palabra de lo enojada que estaba

-Es muy mal humorada- reconoció Ginny- para ser Hufflepuf y para ser un humano

Hermione rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, "el mantenerse al margen de las cosas" no se aplicaba muy bien para el carácter de Ginny

-Quedé con Bridget que la veía después de la comida- se encogió de hombros Hermione

Ginny iba a agregar un comentario pero no le fue posible, por que en aquel momento Ron y Harry llegaban con montones de libros.

-Me muero de hambre- fue el comentario de Harry que fue a sentarse a lado de Hermione. A Ginny le pareció gracioso el ver esos dos con tantos libros, habían decidido el superar sus propias calificaciones. Harry se veía demasiado tierno comiendo y leyendo a la vez.

Ron por su parte se fue a sentar a lado de Ginny, era más que obvio que estaba decidido el tratar a Hermione con indiferencia, como si nada importante entre ellos estuviera pasando. Hermione pretendía hacer lo mismo.

El silencio reinaba, hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-Harry no es necesario el que leas en la mesa- le dijo Hermione

Harry ante tal comentario no dijo nada, cerró el libro y ya.

-Harry si quieres sigue leyendo- interrumpió Ron- no es necesario el que le hagas caso a Hermione para todo

-Ron, lo digo por que leer en la mesa es de mala educación-dijo rabiando Hermione

A Ginny le pareció que no importando lo que pasará, ellos siempre seguirían peleando. Harry miró con ojos asesinos a Ginny. Por lo visto no estaba de humor para verlos pelear.

-Para ti todo es mala educación- se quejó Ron

-Es que tú eres un pobre mal educado…

-Pues mal educado o no…-Ron tomó aire como si reuniera valor suficiente para lo que iba a decir- quiero que me consigas esa cita, ¿entendiste?

A Hermione las palabras la tomaron por sorpresa.

-Claro- sonrió con exageración Hermione

-Por que recuerdalo, Bridget es la chica de mis sueños- dijo Ron en el último minuto

Harry y Ginny se quedaron helados. Veían a Hermione como esperando a que se soltara a llorar. La misma Ginny sentía ganas de llorar, de lo idiota que era su hermano.

-Claro- fue una vez más la respuesta de Hermione- tendrás esa cita, con la chica de tus sueños

* * *

Pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo…el cual dividí por que en realidad era mucho mas largo, solo que creo que aunque no pasa nada en este capitulo esta lleno de detallitos que serán importantes, aunque a la vez es aburrido ¿no?, es que a mi me pareció que si…y mi Ronnie sigue igual de despistado, y ahora que Kane le va a dar consejos las cosas se pondrán peores.

Ya vieron que la carta tenía oculto un acróstico (eso de que la primera letra de las oraciones se pueda formar palabras).

Las buenas noticias es que el próximo capitulo estará pronto, al menos que me suceda como con este, que todo el mundo me interrumpía…lo comencé el día primero de enero y lo vengo terminando hasta el siete en la madrugada… ¿puede creerlo?... ¿alguien quiere una familia latosa que no te deja escribir? Por que yo tengo una, por si a alguien le interesa.

Bien acá les dejo la "mini-biografía" de los dos últimos personajes que jugaran un papel dentro de esta enredada historia.

**Roberta "Robin" Miller**- OK, muchos piensan que Robin es nombre masculino, pero no, es el diminutivo de Roberta (bueno eso según mi diccionario de nombres), y no se por que a mi siempre me a gustado como suena Robin. Significa "la de la gran fama", es un nombre de origen teutónico.

Hufflepuf, 17 años, séptimo año, tiene un carácter muy especial como pudieron notar.

**Gregory "Greg" Mc Lean**- antes que nada, todas aquellas que vean Everwood conocerán a Gregory Smith (Eprham), a mi me encanta ese niño así que este personaje físicamente lo base en como se veía en la primer temporada de la serie. Pálido, callado, tímido, buen amigo y con el cabello morado XD. Greg significa "el vigilante" y viene del latín; Mc Lean, es por que apellido de otro backstreet boy (si estoy obsesionada lo se).

No olviden dejar su REVIEW, con quejas, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos, etc…no les quita mas que unos minutos.

**Sarah-keyko:** pues ya viste que es lo que le molestó a Hermione, no era la gran cosa, o por el momento parece que ya todo se calmó

**Vero Granger:** que bonito nick, te llamas como una amiga que tengo...jeje…me alegra ver que a los fans del R-H les esta gustando, por favor sigue leyendo espero no decepcionarte

**Alessandramalfoy:** grax por tu comentario, espero que sigas la historia XD

**Narwen Weasley:** claro que tenía que ver lo de las manos, pero ya ves que la carta tenía algo más oculto, espero que no haberte decepcionado XD, realmente me interesa mucho (como no tienes idea) tu opinión.

**Jess:** vaya, nunca antes me habían agradecido por escribir, gracias, gracias, gracias…yo también espero que en el 2005 siga escribiendo y más que en el 2004, que bueno que te gusta la historia

**MechiMalfoy132**: ya ves, muchas cosas pueden suceder en un capitulo XD, es que así pasa a veces en la vida real, además de que me gustan las historias en donde todos los capítulos sucede algo, y creo que por primera vez estoy logrando que eso suceda en un fic mío. Si tuvo que ver el que Ron se topara con Bridget y todo lo que tú dices, de hecho en la "versión original" esas iban a ser las únicas razones, pero me pareció adecuado el agregar lo del acróstico para demostrar que Hermione a veces a mi parecer piensa de más. Y claro que eres importante, ¿Qué seria de un fan fic sin lectores?, saludos y que este sea un año grandioso para ti.

**Mary Katsuya:** ya ves, los hombres creen que nos conocen, pero en realidad no tienen ni idea…yo por eso no tengo novio gracias, mas vale sola que mal acompañada no?. Saludos

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**:tu me recuerdas a mi…XD…yo también dejo amenazas en los reviews…jajaja…me siento alagada de que te guste el fic, por fa no lo abandones.

**Piskix:** leí en tu bio que tienes un club de ron y Hermione, vaya, eres mi ídolo, tienes razón el que te guste una pareja (ser de la tribu R-H o H-Hr) es como estar enamorado. XD

Espero que este capitulo también te haya dejado con mucha intriga, yo adoro la intriga. Saludos.

**ANAHI:** ¿Qué si tengo fotos de Rupert con el cabello largo?...claro, tengo muchas con el estilo que quieras gustes y mandes XD, te las mando por correo en cuanto tenga tiempo (que espero sea esta noche), pero a cambio tienes que seguir leyendo XD XD

**ophelia dakker**si, así gente loca como tu XD, no sabes lo bien que me cae ese tipo de gente…así como yo comprenderé XD saludos

**Maria Halliwell:** grax, por el comentario

**Próximo capítulo. **

-¿Cómo saldrá la charla entre Bridget y Hermione?

-¿Qué nuevos consejitos tendrá Kane?

-Nueva gaceta…y con ella nuevas fotos, ¿de quien?


	5. El día en que Bridget se negó

_Yo: ¡LOS TIENTES PARA EL CABELLO NO SIRVEN!_

_Conciencia: ¿Quién manda a pintártelo?_

_Yo: mi objetivo era el ya nunca jamás pintarme el cabello por eso de "rubia" de botella, me pinte el cabello de negro_

_Conciencia: al mero estilo de Ashlee Simpson ¿no?_

_Yo: pues, ese era el objetivo…que me quedara bien negro, pero resulta que a menos de una semana estoy volviendo a ser castaña_

_Conciencia: ¿Qué tu no por nacimiento eres castaña?_

_Yo: si, pero siempre odie mi color por eso me lo pinto desde los 15 a un color mas claro pero esta vez…yo lo quería bien negro (lloro)_

_Conciencia: según recuerdo la semana pasada querías ser pelirroja_

_Yo: si, pero no tuve el valor suficiente, yo lo quería como Rupert Grint (lloro y lloro)_

_Conciencia: ya deja de quejarte y comienza a escribir _

_Yo: esta bien, los personajes pertenecen a la rubia de botella de JK Rowling (tal vez a la próxima me pinte de ese color el cabello), y a la Warner y a Rupert Grint

* * *

_

-Excelente- dijo Ron después de unos segundos

Harry y Ginny seguían con la boca abierta, observando a Hermione como si nunca antes la hubieran visto.

Ginny suponía que por dentro Hermione estaba mas que destrozada con lo que había dicho Ron, y que Ron estaba desecho por que a Hermione no parecía importarle con quien iba a salir él.

-Bien…-dijo Ron en lo que sin terminar aun de comer tomaba sus libros- voy a…

Ron no supo que decir, simplemente se paro y abandonó el gran comedor. Hermione no alzó la vista para ver como se marchaba, observaba su plato de comida como si de aquello dependiera su existencia.

Harry y Ginny se sentían en extremo incómodos. No sabían que decirle a Hermione. Para su buena suerte en aquel segundo llegó Kane.

-Hola Ginny- saludó sin perder un segundo Kane

-Hola- devolvió el saludo Ginny- voy con Wynne, me esta esperando en el lago

-Voy contigo- dijo Kane ayudando a levantarse a Ginny del asiento

Harry volteó a ver a Kane con cierto recelo.

-Yo también ya me voy- dijo Harry parándose de su asiento con una rapidez asombrosa

-¿Vienes Hermione?- le preguntó Ginny

-No, Ginny- dijo Hermione aun triste

-Esta bien…-dijo Ginny dubitativa- nos vemos

Ginny comenzó a caminar, a sus costado derecho iba Harry y al otro Kane, quien casi al llegar a la puerta se giro.

-Olvide darle un recado a Hermione- dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la frente- ve in mi Ginny

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y vió como Kane volvía hacia Hermione.

-¿Un recado a Hermione?- preguntó la chica en voz alta

-¿Celos?- le preguntó Harry en lo que juntos se dirigían hacía el exterior del castillo

* * *

Hermione estaba aun sumergida en sus pensamientos, en ese instante llegó Kane.

-Herms…- dijo el chico para atraer su atención

-¿Herms?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

-Yo creo que es un bonito apodo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo

-¿Apodo?- repitió Hermione molesta

-¿No te gusta?

-Para ser sincera, lo odio-dijo Hermione molesta, en eso recordó lo de la cita con Bridget, volteó a ver su reloj, ya casi era hora.

-Kane, tengo que irme…-dijo Hermione librándose de aquel pesado, aunque por el movimiento que realizó su tobillo derecho se le torció, hizo una mueca de dolor, Kane se inclinó como para ayudarla a salir, Hermione no lo permitió y con todo y un tobillo salió disparada de ahí- Adiós

Kane ya no pudo decir lo que iba a decir.

* * *

Para cuando llegó Hermione, Bidget ya llevaba un buen rato esperando.

-Perdón- se disculpó Hermione

-No hay problema- sonrió Bridget.

¿Acaso esta chica no se desespera por nada? Pensó Hermione

-Bien…-meneó la cabeza Bridget en lo que Hermione se acomodaba en un asiento frente al suyo, el dolor que le producía su tobillo no le permitía mantenerse de pie.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Bridget al ver que Hermione se llevaba la mano a su tobillo

-Si, no es nada- dijo Hermione queriendo restarle importancia

-Hermione, ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó Bridget yendo directo al grano

-Veras…yo…-Hermione pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, era difícil, ya que no venia eso en ningún libro, y era toda vía mas difícil que si ella misma invitara a salir a alguien, el hecho era que iba a conseguirle una cita a Ron, a "su Ron"

-Me preguntaba, si bueno…

-¿Qué?- por lo visto Bridget estaba muy intrigada

-Bridget, ¿tienes con quien ir a Hogsemead este fin de semana?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Bridget asombrada

-No…veras…-Hermione rió nerviosa- no es que yo te este invitando

-Ah- dijo aliviada Bridget

-Es que un amigo mío quiere salir contigo- Hermione le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto

-¿Un amigo tuyo?- Bridget frunció el ceño- ¿Harry?

-¿Harry?- la sola idea era estúpida- Para nada

Bridget se le quedó mirando a Hermione, como preguntando ¿entonces quien?

-El que quiere salir contigo es…- Hermione tomó mucho aire- Ron

-¿Ron?- preguntó Bridget emocionada con un brillo en particular en sus ojos

"Por favor Bridget no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, suficiente tuve con una vez". Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera gusto el hacerle ese favor a Ron.

El brillo que había acompañado a los ojos de Bridget de repente se esfumó.

-El sale con alguien, lo leí en la gaceta…

Hermione estaba a punto de decir: "Bueno eso era todo, adiós, gracias" pero lo pensó mejor.

-Bridget no creería todo lo que dicen, el es mi amigo y te puedo asegurar que no sale con nadie

-¿No?

-No

-No

-No ¿Qué?

-No voy a salir con el- Bridget se puso muy tensa, y se levantó de su lugar, Hermione la quiso imitar, pero el tobillo le punzó muy fuerte haciendo que se quedara sentada

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione confundida, estaba segura que había visto que Bridget le coqueteaba a Ron cuando chocaron en el pasillo, pero ya no quiso cuestionarla mas, el que hubiera dicho que no, le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-Ni siquiera tiene el valor para decirlo por el mismo- agregó Bridget antes de abandonar el salón de clases y dejar ahí sentada a Hermione con su dolor de tobillo.

* * *

-Va a llover- dijo Wynne sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, por ser de quinto debía que estudiar de mas, para poder aprobar los dichosos TIMOS

Ginny volteó hacia el cielo.

-No lo creo, no esta nublado- ella y Wynne estaban a la orilla del lago, en lo que una estudiaba, Ginny jugaba con las cartas del Tarot

-No digo que hoy- Wynne apartó el libro y señalo una carta que estaba en el pasto- Va a llover el día Kapikú()

-¿Kapikú?- rió Ginny- ¿Qué es eso?

-Así he bautizado al día en que Ron va a salir con Bridget- dijo Wynne orgullosa de si misma

-Estas muy segura que Bridget saldrá con Ron ¿cierto?- la cuestionó la pelirroja

Wynne se encogió de hombros.

-También sería buen día para que le dijeras a tu hermano y al castillo entero quien ese chico con el que sales

-Ni de loca- dijo Ginny en lo que volvía a juntar toda la baraja

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Wynne en lo que se comenzaba a hacer trencitas en el cabello- ¿temes que Ron se ponga celoso?

-Ni me hables de celos-sentenció Ginny- Que parece que Ron se los contagio a Harry

-Así que es por eso por lo que Harry estaba enfadado

-Tuvo celos de Kane

-Era de esperarse- dijo Wynne soltando un largo suspiro. Ginny miró preocupada a su amiga

-Wynne, ya te dije que por mi tienes el camino libre- le insistió Ginny

-¿En serio?- Wynne parecía estar muy preocupada por que una trenza le saliera perfecta y no volteó a ver a Ginny

-Ya te dije que a mi me gustaba hace millones de años- dijo con exageración Ginny, logrando captar la atención de su amiga

-¿Ya no te gusta?- quiso comprobar Wynne

-No, si no le hubiera dicho que si, cuando me pidió ser su novia- Ginny se paso las manos por el cabello- además, el solo me gustaba nunca estuve enamorada de el ni nada por el estilo

-Ahora el único problema es que tu le gustas a el- Wynne extendió los brazos y se dejo caer sobre el pasto- ¿Por qué el amor nunca puede ser correspondido?

-Ron y Hermione son unos ineptos- dijo enfadada Ginny- tendrían una relación perfecta si no fuera por…

-¡Oh!, Ginny, no te preocupes por ellos- le recordó Wynne- las cartas dijeron que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se den cuenta…mientras tanto nos divertimos un rato, ¿no?

Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo, era verdad que en algunas ocasiones era divertido ver pelear a Ron y Hermione, pero ahora era diferente; ella solo no decía nada por que las cosas se estaban complicando cada vez mas, pero tenia esperanza en que las malditas cartas del tarot dijeran la verdad y pronto esos dos encontraran paz. Eso y que mientras mantenía a Ron ocupado y no le preguntaba con quien estaba saliendo; Ginny jamás lo admitiría ante nadie pero era divertido verse a escondidas con su galán. Fue la primero que reconoció sus verdaderas intenciones.

* * *

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Ron, una chica iba subiendo con dificultad las escaleras, la silueta correspondía sin dudas a Hermione. Esta se volteó y se dejo caer sobre los dos escalones que con dificultad había subido. El tobillo la estaba matando.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante Hermione

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ron observándola con preocupación. Al ver su mirada Hermione se olvidó por completo del insoportable dolor de su tobillo hinchado. Solo Ron podía tener ese efecto sobre ella, por eso es que se sentía tan débil con el y no tenia otro remedio que ocultarlo que haciéndose la dura. Odiaba sentirse indefensa.

-Si estoy bien…- Hermione al mismo tiempo hizo una mueca de dolor. Ron se inclinó en frente de ella.

-¿Por eso es que tienes el tobillo tan hinchado?- el chico parecía preocupado

-Me lastime- admitió molesta - desde hace una hora que quiero llegar a la enfermería y no puedo ni subir tres escalones

-Ya veo- Ron tomó entre sus manos el tobillo de Hermione, la chica esperaba que fuera tosco y la lastimara, pero no fue así, Ron realmente era muy delicado con ella- esto pasa muy seguido en el Quidditch, deberías quitarte el zapato

-No- sentenció Hermione- no voy a andar caminando descalza por el castillo

-No tienes por que- dijo Ron en lo que le quitaba el zapato a una Hermione muy sorprendida- Yo te llevo

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Hermione colorada

-Cargándote- sonrió Ron- se que no soy tu compañía preferida, pero te tomara semanas subir las escaleras hasta la enfermería

Ron se veía muy seguro de si mismo. Lo que no sabía Hermione es que por dentro su amigo estaba igual de nervioso que ella, que el mismo no se explicaba el como estaba siendo tan seguro de si mismo con Hermione. Después de todo, hacia solo una hora habían tenido unas de sus discusiones, en la que el le pedía una cita con "otra".

-Ron, no me vas a aguantar…-pretexto Hermione

-Si he cargado a los gorilas de los bateadores, ¿Por qué no te he de aguantar?- Ron se dio la vuelta para que Hermione se le colgara de su cuello y la pudiera cargar en la espalda ()

-Vamos, toma mi cuello- le ordenó el chico

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Ron llevo falda- le recordó un poco avergonzada Hermione, para llevar a jugadores de Quidditch esa era una buena técnica pero no con Hermione.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron volteándose.

Hermione no tuvo el más mínimo conocimiento de cómo, pero de un momento a otro Ronald Weasley la tomo entre sus brazos, tomándola como los novios suelen llevar a las recién casadas.

Hermione no lo notó, pero tanto su corazón como el de Ron latían a una velocidad impresionante, que bien se hubiera considerado como para que a alguien se le declarara a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

-Sujétate- le dijo Ron, la chica pasó sus brazos alredor del cuello.

Ron sin dificultad subió a Hermione por las escaleras. Aunque a propósito las subió lo mas despacio que pudo. Era la primera vez que tenia a Hermione tan de cerca, y había que admitirlo, se sentía de maravilla, "¿Por qué le seguía toda la corriente con eso de Bridget?", se lamentó el chico, "por que ella no te quiere" le dijo otra voz, la bendita voz de la inseguridad.

-Listo- dijo Ron dejando a Hermione en una de las camas de la enfermería que le había indicado Madam Prince.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, que para ella el último minuto de su vida había sido como un cuento de hadas

-¿De donde venias?- le preguntó Ron, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

"Acababa de ver a la chica que amas" pensó Hermione "quien por cierto te ha rechazado"

-Venía de ver a Bridget- susurró la chica

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ron sorprendido

Hermione quería decirle a Ron, que la cita no se iba a realizar, aunque al recordar lo caballeroso que se había comportado con ella en los pasados minutos, sintió como el corazón se le hacia pequeñito. Era una situación extraña, ¿Quién era ella para romperle el corazón a quien ella amaba?"

-Si, y dijo que si quiere salir contigo- mintió Hermione sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo

-Que bien- dijo Ron sin ánimo

-Pensé que te daría gusto- dijo Hermione confundida

-Claro- sonrió Ron- Aunque la verdad…

-Bien señorita Granger- interrumpió Madam Promfrey llegando a la habitación e interrumpiendo la plática- Ese tobillo estará curado en unos segundos.

Ron prefirió salir de la enfermería pretextando que debía ir a buscar a Harry, y dejando a Hermione con una nueva preocupación. "¿Cómo le iba a hacer para que Bridget saliera con Ron?"

* * *

()Eso de "KAPIKÚ" fue una palabra que según mi tía yo inventé de niña, ¿Qué significa? Ni idea, pero ahora usa esa expresión para decir que algo o va a salir muy bien o muy mal. Y bueno, pues se la preste a Wynne.

() Espero que se haya entendido la forma en que Ron quería cargar a Hermione, era de la forma que acá en México se le dice "de caballito", suena raro ¿no?

Lo que yo daría por que Rupert me quisiera cargar a mí…suspiro y lloro

El capitulo fue muy cortito, pero siento que el pasado no fue bueno ya que no recibí muchos reviews así que decidí subir este pronto. El próximo tardara mucho por que llegue a ese punto en el que me trabo y no escribo cosas buenas, eso me sucedió con el verdadero amor de Ginny, y no quiero echar a perder esta historia. Y creo que la falta de reviews es una señal de eso, no me siento cómoda como estoy escribiendo. Así que hasta que no tenga inspiración no continuare, espero que no dure mucho.

Espero sus reviews.

**MechiMalfoy132:** pues lo creas o no, yo también me pongo a dar de saltos cuando llega el primer review del capitulo que por lo general eres tu, te juro que me espero como 20 min después de subir el capitulo por que sospecho que tu estarás ahí…jeje…me emociona de verdad el que digas que eres una fan de mis historias, me vas a hacer llorar (te lo juro) y eso que yo casi no lloro.

Lo malo es que al decir eso te comprometes a dejarme review ¿eh?...jaja…

Que bien que tu tambien sueñes con los de HP, yo los adoro…menos a Dan, ese como que no tanto…pero lo que es Tom y Rupert me vuelven loca, lo malo es que ya casi no he soñado…espero que tu sigas con tan preciosos sueños

**Ophelia dakker**: por favor no te mueras, que si de por si tengo pocos reviews si me muere una, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Piskix:** oye ¿Qué significa tu nick? Desde hace tiempo te quería preguntar…saludos XD

**Sarah-Keyko**: pues lamentablemente Ron seguirá tomado consejos de Kane, aunque va a llegar un momento en el que Ron se va a preguntar: ¿Por qué Kane me quiere ayudar? ¿Por qué quiere quedar bien conmigo? y las respuestas a esas preguntas no le van a agradar mucho que digamos…aunque en uno o dos capítulos comenzara a tomar consejos de otra persona

Proximo capitulo:

-No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar, fuera de que Hermione volvera a hablar con Bridget


	6. El día en que Hermione ¿ganó?

_Yo: me quiero morir, me quiero morir_

_Conciencia: nos queremos morir, nos queremos morir _

_Yo: ¿Por qué siempre metemos la pata?_

_Conciencia: es más fácil morir que averiguarlo ¿sabes?_

_Yo: esta bien, moriremos juntas _

_Conciencia: mientras morimos le informamos que los personajes son de JK ROWLING y la WB

* * *

_

-¿Por qué somos tan difíciles las mujeres?

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos de par en par-¿Hermione Granger diciendo que las mujeres somos difíciles?

Hermione se dejó caes encima de la cama de Ginny. Su tobillo estaba ya a la perfección. Después de la enfermería había ido en busca de su amiga. Ginny y Wynne acababan de regresar del lago. Las dos veían a Hermione con interés.

-Yo vi claramente como Bridget le coqueteaba a Ron…no logro comprender por que no quiere salir con el

-¿Bridget dijo que no?- preguntó Wynne intrigada

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Pues así mejor, Hermione- le dijo sonriente Ginny- Ron no saldrá con ella

-Ginny, ese no es el punto- dijo Hermione llevándose las manos al rostro- con lo mucho que me pueda gustar tu hermano, yo no le gusto…

-Pero…-quiso interrumpir Ginny pero ante la mirada amenazadora de Wynne se quedó callada

-…me debo de ir acostumbrando a verlo salir con mas gente- continuó Hermione- yo soy una persona que esta en contra de los celos

-Bridget ya dijo que no- le recordó Ginny

-Aunque…le podrías conseguir alguien más con quien salir- sugirió Wynne

-Estas loca- la calló Ginny

-No…-Hermione lo meditó- Ron quiere salir con Bridget

De repente Hermione se paró de la cama.

-Bueno, voy a hablar con ella…de nuevo

Hermione salió veloz de la habitación, con la actitud de no darse por vencida.

-¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?- dijo Wynne en voz alta- creo que ni nosotras

Ginny se había quitado los zapatos, pero al ver salir corriendo a Hermione, decidió que lo mejor era seguirla para ver que su amiga no hiciera alguna estupidez; así que en lo que se ponía los zapatos le dijo a Wynne:

-¿Sabes?, comienzo a creer que tu intención es que Ron y Hermione nunca sean novios- algo en el tono de Ginny había cambiado, sonaba mas frío. Wynne no se tomo aquello como insulto, ella sabia muy bien que Ginny tenía en parte razón. Su intención no era que ellos terminaran de novios, había algo en las cartas del tarot que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, pero prefería seguirlo callando. Sabía que algún día Ron y Hermione se lo agradecerían.

-No te enfades, ¿quieres?- le pidió Wynne

-No estoy enfada- le contestó Ginny quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de salir- al rato nos vemos

Dicho esto Ginny salió de la habitación, esperando alcanzar a Hermione.

* * *

Harry se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor. No importaba por donde buscara, no había logrado encontrar a Ron o a Hermione. ¿Dónde demonios se metían cuando el los buscaba?

-¡Eh! Potter

-¿Qué quieres Kane?

Harry se quedó parado esperando a que Kane lo alcanzara.

-¿Has visto a Ron?

-No- contestó de mala gana

-Si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando, se me ha ocurrido otra manera de ayudarlo- Kane siguió su camino-¿se lo dirás Potter?

-Claro- dijo molesto Harry, en lo que Kane se reunía con un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw que lo observaban idiotizadas. La vista de Harry se desvió a una puerta de un aula que se abría a poca distancia de aquel grupito.

Del aula salió Gregory, su compañero de transformaciones. Estaba a unos pasos cuando vio salir detrás de el, a Bridget, la chica tenia los ojos visiblemente rojos y lagrimeaban. Greg la abrazó de inmediato.

* * *

-Harry, ¿no has visto a Hermione?

-No, no la he visto en toda la tarde

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Ginny parecía muy preocupada

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla

-Supongo que estará donde este Bridget

-¿Cómo?

-Iba a buscar a Bridget para convencerla de salir con mi hermano

-Pues con ella no esta, además por lo que vi no creo que quiera salir con Ron

-¿Qué sabes, que yo no sepa?

-Bridget acaba salir de un aula, llorando…y abrazada de Gregory

-¿Y eso que?

-Pues que creo que es novia de Greg, no creo que quiera salir con Ron

-Pues espero, por que cuando en la existencia de este colegio una Slytherin a salido con un Gryffindor

-¿Vamos a buscar a Hermione?

-No, olvídalo-Ginny se pasó las manos por el cabello-tengo tarea de pociones

-Ginny, ¿vas a ir a Hogsmead este fin de semana?- preguntó temeroso Harry

-El chico con el que salgo ya me ha invitado- se disculpó Ginny

-Ya veo…

-Harry no se lo has dicho a Ron ¿cierto?

-Claro que no- sonrió Harry- tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, aunque creo que si te ve saliendo con el a Hogsmead se va a dar cuenta

-¡Oh!, veras…-una mirada de misterio apareció en los ojos de la chica- ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

* * *

Por fin había encontrado a Bridget, iba abrazada de Greg, cuando Hermione por fin la encontró.

-¿Bridget?- la llamó con cautela

-¿Si?- Bridget al voltearse y separarse de Greg dejo ver que sus ojos estaban en extremo rojos y lagrimeaban

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó espantada Hermione

-Si veras-sonrió Bridget- sufro de alergias, a lugares con polvo y estaba en un salón donde lo que sobraba era polvo

-Ah…- fue lo único que atino a decir, la verdad no le creía mucho ese cuento

-Yo me voy- intervino Greg- tengo mucha tarea- se inclinó hacia Bridget y la besó el la mejilla- Hasta luego Hermione

-Adiós- se despidió Hermione, algo le decía que Greg estaba interesado en Bridget solo esperaba que ella no sintiera lo mismo

-Hermione, sobre lo de esta tarde…

-No te preocupes- se apresuró a decir Hermione-se que Ron es cobarde por no invitarte en persona, pero es que es tímido, pero el en verdad esta deseoso de salir contigo…

-Hermione, es que yo…

-Espera, antes de que te vuelvas a negar, dale una oportunidad, es muy buen chico, no sale con Wynne te lo juro, sabe hacer reír, es amable, un poco despistado, pero hace unas muecas muy graciosas, y aunque un poco inmaduro esa ingenuidad suya es la que hace que…

Hermione se interrumpió sola. Bridget la miraba expectante.

-Bridget, por favor sal con el, en verdad el te quiere

-Hermione, si quiero Salir con el

-¿Cómo?

-Que si quiero salir con Ron- Bridget tomó aire- iba a buscarte para decírtelo, quiero salir con el este fin de semana a Hogsmead.

La voz de Bridget sonó contundente. Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Unas dos horas después. A la hora de la cena.

-Ron- lo llamó Hermione, en lo que el chico enfrente de ella comía como siempre, como si la comida fuera a salir del plato, Hermione no tenia nada de hambre.

-Bridget dijo que si- fingió con gusto Hermione, Ron dejo caer la cuchara.

-¿Dijo que si?- tragó saliva

-Si, este sábado va contigo a Hogsemead, ya todo esta arreglado.

Hermione no se daba cuenta, pero Harry, Ginny y Wynne observaban con la boca abierta, como se estaba volviendo su costumbre.

-¿Excelente?- dijo Ron volviendo a comer, por dentro sintió una patada en el estomago

* * *

-Así que lograste convencer a Bridget- decía con simpático descaro Wynne

-Si- dejo escapar en susurro Hermione

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Ginny

Las chicas estaba en la sala común, con tanto ajetreo en el día no habían hecho los deberes y ahora trataban de hacerlos. Pero fueron interrumpidas por Kane.

-Hola chicas

-Hola Kane- saludó de inmediato Ginny

-¿Ahora que quiere este imbecil?- oyó Hermione que decía Wynne, por suerte Kane no la escuchó

-Hermione, quería hablar contigo- dijo el chico sonriendo, como siempre lo hacia cuando quería conquistar a alguien- ¿Tienen planes para ir con alguien a Hogsmead?

-No- contestó emocionada Ginny- si quieres podemos salir en grupo

-¿En grupo?- preguntó Kane sorprendido

-Creo que el te quería invitar a ti- le susurró Wynne a Hermione

-Si, vamos en grupo- repuso de inmediato Hermione, no pensaba ir sola con él a Hogsmead

-Esta bien, en grupo será-accedió Kane

-Esto será más que divertido- dijo Wynne en una pose muy fingida

* * *

Harry y Ron levantaban un poco su cuarto, que como de costumbre estaba todo regado.

-Así que vas a salir con Bridget…-dijo Harry en lo que escondía varias cosas debajo de su cama

-Tal parece…-dijo entre dientes Ron, en lo que tiraba varios papeles a la basura

-No puedes negar que esta guapa- Harry también recogía varios pedazos de pergamino

-Lo esta, pero…-admitió Ron

-Pero no es Hermione- completó la frase Harry, su amigo no dijo nada. Quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Harry entre sus cosas econtró un pedazo de la dichosa gaceta, estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Tu iras con alguien?- le preguntó Ron

-Algo asi…-Harry estaba interesado en aquel pedazo de gaceta

-Ron…mira- Ron se acercó a Harry- te dejaron un recado en la pizarra de anuncios

-Ya lo sabia- se encogió de hombros Ron- Wynne me lo dijo en cuanto salió la gaceta

-¿No te interesa saber quien lo puso?

-Creo que un mal bromista- Ron tomó el papel y lo tiro a la basura. Sería difícil aquella cita con Bridget, se suponía debía fingir que Bridget era la chica de sus sueños, y eso iba a ser complicado.

* * *

Este fue un mini capitulo, y creo que le da muchas vueltas al asunto, pero era un capitulo necesario. El próximo capitulo se llamara **_"El día en que no dejó de llover_**", verán, es la ya tan esperada cita de Ron y Bridget, creo que el capitulo promete para mucho, asi que me esforzare para hacer que funcione…pero también necesito su ayuda…haber de las siguientes canciones necesito que me digan cual les gusta, la que tenga mas votos será la que usare para una parte del fic…y ademas necesito que me digan la canción mas ridícula que se sepan, yo creo que las mas ridículas que conozco son de Belinda, pero si no eres mexicano seguro que no las conocen, así que si saben de alguna canción en ingles o español en extremo ridícula, díganme por favor. Las canciones por las que deben votar son:

In The End – Linkin Park

Shut up- Black Eyed Peas

O si tiene otra de ese tipo (rock o hip hop) se aceptan sugerencias…XD

Para finalizar los dejos con las preguntas sin respuesta, que ya se empezaran a ir desenmarañando:

¿Con quien sale Ginny?, ¿Quién le gusta a Wynne?, ¿Kane en verdad queria invitar a salir a Hermione?, ¿Bridget realmente sufrirá de alergias?, ¿Por qué no quería salir con Ron?, ¿Qué es "eso" que sabe Wynne que no le ha dicho a nadie?, ¿Greg esta interesado en Bridget?, ¿Dónde se metió Robin este capitulo?, ¿Quién le envía esos recaditos a Ron?, ¿Por qué Kane es tan amable con Ron? (y no, no es gay), ¿Cómo saldrá esa salida en "grupo"?, ¿Con quien ira Harry a Hogsmead?, ¿Qué es eso de semana muggle?, ¿Por qué después de tres meses sigo con dolor de garganta?...a no sorry, eso ya no iba….

Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews:

Jess

Narwen Weasley

Sarah-Keyko

Biank Radcliffe Potter

AnduchisMalfoy-22

makita-green

MechiMalfoy132

Ophelia Dakker


	7. El día en que no dejo de llover

_Yo: antes que nada para leer este capitulo les recomiendo que consigan el siguiente soundtrack _

_Conciencia: In the end, the linking park _

_Yo: Shut up de los Black Eyed Peas_

_Conciencia: Feels like home de Chantal Kreviazuk _

_Yo: esa canción aunque no lo crean la han de haber escuchado en un montón de películas y también en la serie Dawson´s creek _

_Conciencia: Todas esas canciones tiene autor e interprete, yo para nada las invente_

_Yo: así como no inventamos a ninguno de los personajes conocidos de esta historia, todos son de JK y del Warner_

_Conciencia: saludos a Rupert Grint

* * *

_

Era ya el sábado, pero había comenzado a llover desde la tarde anterior. Casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban amontonados en la sala común a la espera de saber si el paseo a Hogsmead era cancelado a causa de la torrencial lluvia.

-Espero que no cancelen la salida- comentó desesperanzada una muy arreglada Ginny- Es solo un poco de agua

-Yo no lo llamaría un poco de agua- dijo sarcástico Harry

-El lago se ha desbordado casi dos centímetros- apuntó Hermione escondida detrás de un pesado libro

-Pero yo quiero ir- chilló Ginny

¿Por qué tanto interés- le preguntó Harry

-Según ella y Wynne, en las tres escobas tienen preparada una gran sorpresa- contestó Hermione

Ron estaba parado junto a ellos, pero no era parte de su conversación. En aquellos instantes imploraba con todo su corazón que el dichoso paseito se cancelara. La ultima semana para el había sido como un tormento chino. Antes que nada el y Hermione peleaban hasta por que la mosca volaba, y después se trataban con la mayor indiferencia posible. Kane se había dedicado a llenarle la cabeza de consejos a cerca de cómo manejar la situación, en lo que Harry y Wynne se dedicaban a decirle que no le hiciera caso a semejante tipo. Ginny había estado lo mas sospechosa posible. Y a eso había que agregarle que Bridget fue a sentarse a lado de él en la clase de transformaciones y le hablo para ponerse de acuerdo con eso de la salida a Hogsmead, bajo la mirada de reproche de Hermione, una tal Robin, y muchos Slyhterins, incluido Draco Malfoy, el cual por razones desconocidas no había hecho ningún comentario. Todas las comidas había recibido pergaminos anónimos de "te amo" y sus compañeros de Gryffindor no dejaban de molestarlo. Y para colmo, la tarde anterior se había cancelado el quidditch debido a la lluvia.

Esa no estaba siendo la semana de Ron Weasley, así que el solo rogaba que no se hiciera esa estupida salida.

¡Listo- llegó Wynne dando de saltitos provocando que los listones que llevaba en su cabello se desacomodaran un poco, la chica estaba muy guapa- Es oficial ¡Si vamos a Hosgmead!

-Excelente- aplaudió Ginny- Kane dijo que nos alcanzaba, podemos irnos

En segundos McGonagoll llegó dando la autorización para salir del castillo. Harry y compañía cruzaron de inmediato el agujero del retrato. Los únicos rezagados fueron Hermione y Ron.

-Vamos, Ron- lo llamó Hermione en vista de que el chico no se movía- Bridget te ha de estar esperando

Ron solo asintió como zombi, sentía como todo el estómago se volteaba y hasta abandonaba su lugar original. Había quedado de verse con Bridget en las escaleras principales. Comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo sin pensar, y claro sin percatarse que sus amigos o seguían muy de cerca.

-No creo que sea buena idea espiar a Ron- reprochó Hermione

-Tu te mueres también de ganas, no lo niegues- la calló Ginny

Al final de las escaleras estaba la cita de Ron. Si bien era cierto que tanto Ginny como Wynne habían puesto énfasis en su arreglo personal, lo cierto era que Bridget las superaba por mucho. La chica llevaba una falda con destellos plateados y una blusa verde sin mangas, un brazalete de serpiente y el cabello normalmente lacio lo había decidido arreglar con rizos.

-"Toda una Slytherin"- opinó Wynne en lo que ella, Ginny, Harry y Hermione se escondían detrás de una columna del castillo para poder espiar, aunque los pilares eran anchos tenían que estar apretados en uno solo si querían escuchar bien. Ginny y Hermione se hincaron en el suelo y Harry y Wynne se quedaron parados casi encima de ellas. Ofrecían un espectáculo interesante.

Ron se acercó a tropezones hacia Bridget. La chica intimidaba a cualquiera con semejante atuendo.

¡Hola- lo saludó de inmediato extendiéndole la mano de manera tímida.

Ron con la misma torpeza le tomó la mano.

Wynne tuvo que sujetar a Hermione de la ropa para que no saliera del escondite.

-Creí que no llegabas- comentó Bridget comenzando a jugar con su cabello

-Es…no, nos dejaban salir de la sala común- se disculpó Ron

-Yo…creí….que te habías arrepentido- comentó en voz baja Bridget

-Se ve que ella también esta nerviosa- susurró por lo bajo Ginny a Hermione

-Si como no…-susurró Hermione a punto del colapso nervioso

-No…yo no me arrepentiría jamás- mintió Ron cruzando los dedos por debajo del abrigo que llevaba. Estaba haciendo mucho frío. Entonces se percato que Bridget no llevaba nada para cubrirse.

¿No tienes frío- le preguntó sorprendido

-Claro que tiene frío- dijo entre dientes Hermione- con semejante atuendo

-Yo creo que se le ve bien- opinó con indiferencia Harry, el pobre estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad y no le hacia mucha gracia estar amontonado detrás de un pilar espiando a Ron.

-Tu te callas y no opinas- dijo Ginny molesta¿No ves que Hermione le tiene celos?

¿YO CELOS- gritó Hermione

-Cállense- les ordenó Wynne asomando un poco la cabeza del escondite- Nos pueden oír

-Es que no pensé que fuera a estar lloviendo tan fuerte- se sonrojó Bridget en lo que cruzaba los brazos para darse calor

-Te estas congelando- señaló lo obvio Ron

-Por Ala, "no pensé que fuera a llover tan fuerte"- la imitó Hermione, ni ella sabia que le pasaba pero todo lo que hacia o decía Bridget a ella le parecía una reverenda estupidez.

-Esta celosa-le susurró divertido Harry a Wynne

-Que se callen- les volvió a repetir Wynne

-Si tienes mucho frío podemos dejarlo para otro día- sugirió Ron

-No- dijo más rápida que la luz Bridget- es que mis amigos van a concursar en el karaoke de las tres escobas

-Karo… ¿Qué?

-Karaoke- lo corrigió Bridget- podemos ir ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, pero no se que es eso- dijo Ron a pesar de que se sentía estupido

-Te va a gustar- le sonrió Bridget

Por alguna extraña razón, cada que le sonreía Bridget, dejaba de sentirse como un estúpido y se tranquilizaba con el mismo. Aun así debía admitir que su atuendo era demasiado Slytherin.

-Apuesto a que ni ella sabe que es un karaoke- dijo molesta Hermione.

Wynne comenzó a emitir una risita tonta.

¿Ahora que te sucede- le preguntó Ginny

-Es que Ron es pésimo con las chicas- contestó muy divertida

-Yo creo que lo hace bien- opinó Harry

Wynne se tapo sola la boca, a riesgo de soltar una carcajada más grande.

¡Hay, Harry- se lamentó Ginny- no se quien es peor tu o mi hermano

¿Por qué lo dices- le preguntó molesto Harry

Wynne no pudo más y soltó la carcajada. Hermione brincó y le tapo la boca.

¿Escuchaste algo- preguntó Bridget volteando hacia el pilar donde estaban escondidos

-Si- asintió Ron, no sabía por que pero comenzó a temer lo peor

-En fin- suspiro Bridget sin dar con la fuente del ruido¿Nos vamos?

Ron seguía volteando hacia el pilar, a lo lejos vio como bajaba por las escaleras Kane. Como por arte de magia, un consejo de el cruzo por su mente: "Si Hermione te echa en cara que no eres caballeroso con ella, se lo con Bridget, eso la hará sentirse celosa". El problema era "¿Cómo ser caballeroso?"

-Ron… ¿nos vamos- repitió Bridget que aun tenia los brazos cruzados a consecuencia del frío

¿Quieres mi abrigo- le preguntó Ron realmente preocupado al ver como la chica temblaba

El rostro de Bridget se tiñó de un rojo carmesí sorprendente. Movió la cabeza despacito y asintiendo. Ron de inmediato se quitó su jersey, por suerte no había llevado un jersey con la característica inicial "R", había decidido usar mejor un jersey negro que había sido obsequio de Hermione la navidad pasada.

Hermione veía la escena casi con lágrimas en los ojos y sus pensamientos chocaban unos con otros, como si fuera incapaz de volver a pensar algo razonable en su existencia. Bridget se colocó rápido el jersey.

-Pobre, se va a congelar el- susurró Harry

Ginny y Wynne hicieron caso omiso del comentario, las dos observaban a Hermione preocupadas.

-Creo que ahora si nos vamos- dijo Bridget

-Listo- contestó Ron y caminaron hacia la salida

-Creo que nosotros también ya nos vamos- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie. En aquel momento Kane se les unió.

¿Qué hacían ahí escondidos?

-Nada importante- contestó Hermione

Aunque los carruajes de Hogwarts los habían llevado hasta el pueblo, para caminar hacia el bar de las tres escobas les tocaba caminar, todo el camino estaba lleno de lodo y la lluvia no era muy buen aliado. Como típicos adolescentes ninguno se preocupo por llevar una sombrilla con que taparse de la lluvia, ni siquiera el conjurar algún hechizo para protegerse de la lluvia. Aunque Ron, en aquellos momentos se estuviera congelando, no se arrepentía de haberle dado el jersey a Bridget, camino a Hogsmead había conversado con ella y había resultado ser una fanática de los Cannons. Por suerte no habían compartido carruaje con Hermione o compañía.

Acababan de llegar a las tres escobas, donde había más estudiantes que lo usual. Habían hasta tenido que hacer cola para poder conseguir una mesa.

-No entiendo por que tanta gente- dijo Harry volteando hacia todos lados haciendo que de su cabello salpicaran unas gotas

-Ya veras por que, querido Harry- le sonrió Wynne

-Todo se debe a esos muggles ¿cierto- intervino Kane, al cual cada vez que abría lo boca a Hermione le daban ganas de matarlo, hasta el momento ya llevaba pensadas cinco formas diferentes de hacer que "pareciera un accidente"

-Así es- dijo complacida Ginny en lo que se quitaba un suéter empapado.

-Voy a la barra de bebidas- dijo Kane y se retiró

Hermione notó que Ron no estaba allí. Comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud.

-Ya vendr�- le susurró Harry

¿Cuándo…?...digo ¿Cómo?... ¿quien- balbuceó

-Ron¿Quién mas?

-No lo estoy buscando a el

-A ¿no?

-No

-Que bien, por que acaba de llegar- Harry con la cabeza señalo hacia la puerta. Ron y Bridget, como todos, venían empapados. Se acercaron hacia la bruja que estaba en la entrada asignando las mesas, pero por lo visto ya todas estaban ocupadas.

¡RON-gritó impulsivamente Hermione¡POR AQUÍ!

Ron volteó hacia la mesa de sus amigos. Hermione estaba parada en su silla haciendo señas.

¿Te importaría estar con mis amigos- le pregunto a Bridget

¿Hay algún sangre sucia- contestó muy seria

La pregunta dejó a Ron helado.

-Era broma- se disculpó de inmediato incomoda- Perdón, lo siento, no era mi intención.

¿Vamos o no- contestó Ron molesto¿Qué clase de broma era esa? pensó

-Claro que si- contestó su acompañante con la mirada cabizbaja

Juntos, incómodos y entre la multitud se lograron acercar hacia donde estaban los demás.

-HOLA-saludó emocionada Wynne, por lo visto tenia más energía que de costumbre

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo Bridget y se giró hacia Hermione- gracias por compartir la mesa

-No hay de que- contestó Ginny, saliendo en rescate de su amiga

-Voy por las bebidas¿quieren algo- preguntó Harry

-Cerveza de mantequilla- respondieron todos

-Yo wisky de fuego- pidió Wynne

-Wynne, sabes que eso es ilegal- la regañó Hermione

-Esta bien si no lo quiere traer Harry, yo iré por el- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y acompañando a Harry hacia la concurrida barra. Ginny le pidió a Hermione que le abrochara una pulsera que se le venia cayendo.

-Ron, en serio era broma- se disculpó en voz baja Bridget una vez mas

-Olvídalo- le dijo Ron- solo no vuelvas a hacer bromas de ese tipo

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa- se confesó Bridget- siento que no se ni que decir

-Estábamos bien con la conversación de los Cannons ¿no- Ron sintió que su disculpa era sincera

-Tienes razón- la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la chica

-Parece que van a poner luces de colores en la pista de baile- llegó diciendo Kane

Ron notó que Bridget al ver a Kane hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

¿Pista de baile- preguntó Ginny

-Si, Gin, por all�- Kane señalo un diminuto espacio en un rincón polvoriento

¿Dónde irán a poner al grupo- preguntó Hermione

-Creo que por all�- señaló Bridget hacia una cortina de un azul muy brillante que caía a un lado de la barra

-Ya veo- contestó Hermione pero sin siquiera volver a ver hacia donde había señalado

-Que ya comience la música, que yo quiero bailar- comentó Ginny

-Tal vez podamos bailar- le contestó Kane, Ginny pareció incomoda

-Tú ¿bailas- le preguntó Bridget a Ron

-No- contestó de inmediato

-Ya veo, te da pena, pero tienes que bailar conmigo

-Pero yo no…

¡OH! Bridget no te preocupes, Ron no bailaría aunque dependiera de su vida- intervino Hermione

¿En serio- le preguntó decepcionada. Hermione lo veía divertida.

-Pues tal vez esta vez baile- contestó Ron

A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, y Bridget aplaudió emocionada. Harry y Wynne regresaron con las bebidas.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron sin novedad alguna. La música comenzó, los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar. Ron y Bridget hablaban de los Cannons y Hermione seguía con disimulo su conversación. Kane no dejaba de jugar con los listones del cabello de Wynne para así tratar de captar la atención de Hermione, en lo que Ginny y Harry estaban concentrados en una guerra de pulgares.

!Déjame en paz- le gritó Wynne ya harta tapándose la cabeza con los brazos

-Vamos...-rió Kane- no te estoy haciendo nada

-Solo acabando con su paciencia- intervino Ginny- Vamos, Kane, a Wynne no se le hace gracioso

-A nadie- agregó Harry

-No tienen sentido del humor

-El que te pases molestando a Wynne no tiene ningún chiste- saltó Harry de su asiento. Bridget y Ron interrumpieron su conversación. La música estaba a todo lo que daba, aún así se notaba que el acento de Harry era un poco alterado. Kane se paró también. Wynne veía a Kane con enfado.

-No pasa nada-intervino Ginny levantándose y quedando en medio de los dos, y estos volviendo a sus asientos.

-Ron¿quieres bailar- le preguntó Bridget, el chico comenzó a buscar algún pretexto, pero Bridget se le adelanto- Las cosas aquí se están poniendo feas- le susurró pero Hermione alcanzó a escuchar

-Esta bien- contestó resignado Ron

Bridget casi lo arrastró hacia la diminuta pista de baile. Ron no conocía para nada ese tipo de música, sonaba como si tenedores chocaran entre si en lo que una bludger pegaba contra el piso.

-Es música electrónica- le informó Bridget como leyéndole el pensamiento- Es un estilo muggle

Entre empujones, quedaron en medio de la mini-pista de baile. Bridget comenzó a brincar como lo hacían los demás ahí presentes. Ron se le quedó viendo extraño.

-NO ES TAN DIFICIL- le dijo- SOLO HAS LO QUE ELLOS

Bien, Ron pudo haber escapado pero decidió que era momento de enfrentar a uno de sus demonios, el baile. Como poseído por la maldición _cruccio_ comenzó a brincar y retorcerse como todos los demás. Y aunque Bridget rió, el no se sintió idiota.

Hermione los observaba desde su asiento.

-No puedo creer que haya logrado que Ron bailara- dijo Ginny sorprendía

Kane para calmar las cosas había sacado a bailar a Wynne y Harry había ido por más cerveza de mantequilla.

-Se ve que le ha de gustar mucho...- dijo de manera automática Hermione

¿Sabes, el que sientas celos no tiene nada de malo

-Yo no tengo celos, Ginny

Ginny miró a Hermione desesperada.

-Eres peor de lenta que mi hermano- dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- Ven, vamos a bailar

Ginny jaló a Hermione hasta la pista de baile. Pero cuando iban llegando la música se terminó. Y del otro lado del establecimiento, se abrieron las cortinas azules que estaban a lado de la barra dejando ver que ocultaban una tarima de madera y varios instrumentos musicales. Todos los ahí presentes sabían que solo significaba una cosa. Ginny comenzó a gritar.

¿Que sucede- le preguntó Hermione, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ginny y la multitud corrían hacia la tarima. La multitud arrastró a Hermione, quedando casi encima de la dichosa tarima. Sentía que no podía respirar. Las cortinas se volvieron a cerrar y con ello una abucheada por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-CON USTEDES...-anunció una voz muy potente la cual suponía Hermione que pertenecía a Madam Rosmerta- LI...

Hermione ya no entendió que dijo aquella voz. Las cortinas se volvieron a abrir(n/a: vayan preparando la canción de In the end). Ahora había un grupo de cinco chicos que estaban colocados enfrente de los instrumentos y veían un poco nervioso a la multitud. El que parecía el vocalista (por que estaba enfrente del micrófono) asintió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros. Y la música comenzó.

-**_It starts with..._**- comenzó a cantar un rubio

-**_One thing...I don't know why_**- se le unió un moreno- **_It doesn't even matter how hard you try... _**

La locura total. Alumnos gritaban y coreaban la canción.

Ron y Bridget habían ido a terminar casi hasta atrás de la multitud.  
Bridget coreaba la canción entusiasmada. Ron reconocía la letra de la canción por las interminables veces que Ginny y Luna la habían puesto el último verano en la madriguera.

_**-...Watch it count down to the end of the day...**_

Entre el jaloneo Harry había ido a quedar junto a Wynne. A Harry le dio miedo, Wynne parecía poseída. No dejaba de gritar y tomarlo del brazo, casi a punto de pararle la circulación. El reconocía al grupo, y la verdad le agradaba.

**_-...I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
_**Entonces llegó el coro, la parte que todos sabían. Hasta Hermione la sabía.

**-I _tried...so hard, And got so far...But in the end It doesn't even matter...I had to fall...To lose it all...But in the end...It doesn't even matter_**

De la emoción Bridget abrazó a Ron.

-Lo siento...-se disculpó la chica de inmediato y soltó a Ron.

-No...es...que...- tartamudeó el chico

_**-In spite of the way you were mocking me...Acting like I was part of your property  
**_

-Ron...aprovechado que no estan tus amigos- Bridget paracia que se queria salir por la tangente

¿Qué tienen mis amigos- le preguntó Ron enfadado, no sabía por que pero le daba la impresión de que Bridget no podía ser tan perfecta como parecía, después de todo seguía siendo Slytherin

-A decir verdad...uno de ellos no...-confesó incomoda

**_- Things aren't the way they were before… You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
_**

-Es ese Kane...

-El es un buen amigo-contestó cortante no podía creer como eran las cosas, gracias a Kane ella estaba saliendo con Ron, y ella no lo soportaba- me ha dado muchos consejos

**-I _tried...so hard, And got so far...But in the end It doesn't even matter...I had to fall...To lose it all...But in the end...It doesn't even matter_**

-Ron...ese tipo es un interesado...estoy segura que...

¿Que- Ron apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Bridget decia

-Se porta muy amable contigo ¿no?

-Si

**_-I've put my trust in you… Pushed as far as I can go… For all this There's only one thing you should know…_**

-De seguro quiere algo...

¿Como?

-Ron, creo que el, esta coqueteando con una de tus amigas

¿COMO?

-Estaba demasiado encimoso con Ginny y...

- But in the end… It doesn't even matter

El grupo dejo de tocar y se cerraron las cortinas. Alumnos gritaban miles de cosas a la vez. El escuchar lo que decía Bridget se estaba volviendo complicado. Así que se acerco más hacia ella.

-Pero si a quien molestaba era a Wynne

-Lo conozco- dijo Bridget con cara de asco- Deberías preguntarle a Hermione si sabe algo…o a la misma Ginny…aunque creo que a Wynne le…

-Bridget- interrumpió una tercera persona, era Greg que venía con cara de poco amigos, pero al ver a Ron sonrió- Lo siento, es que me urgía encontrar a Bridget

¿Que sucede- le preguntó su amiga

-Voy a hablar con...-Ron movió los brazos como tonto, ese Kane le había visto la cara. De seguro era el con quien salía Ginny.

-Ve- le dijo Bridget- Yo hablo con Greg y horita nos vemos

Ron se perdió entre la multitud.

¿Que sucede Greg?

-Robin, eso es lo que sucede- Greg se llevo las manos a la cabeza- No va a cantar

¿Que?

-Dice que esta enferma

¿Dice?

-Yo no lo creo- Greg dio una patada a una silla- ahora me quede sin vocalista, tendré que salir del concurso

-Pero son veinte galeones y necesitas ese dinero- se lamento Bridget

-Brid, canta tú- le imploró Greg

-Greg, yo no canto ni por error, Robin era tu única esperanza- Bridget tomó de las manos a Greg- Siento que fue por mi culpa

-No fue tu culpa, lo que pasa es que Robin es una malcriada- Greg nunca antes había estado tan furioso

-Si pero si yo no hubiera...

-El hubiera no existe- la calló Greg y le dio un golpecito en la frente- voy a buscar una solista...

Greg se fue, dejando Bridget pensando si había hecho bien en salir con Ron, aquello estaba complicando la existencia de su mejor amigo. Pero es que cuando sonreía ese pelirrojo...

Ron camino entre la multitud tratando de encontrar a quien fuera, hasta el mismo Harry debía saber si Kane salía con su hermanita, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan mal. Pero a la primera que encontró fue a Hermione. Entre la gente ella parecía tan perdida como él.

-Hermione…- la llamó antes de poder llegar a donde estaba

¿Qué- le contestó la chica de mal modo

-Lo sabías y no dijiste nada- le reclamó

¿Saber que- Hermione comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la demás gente, haciendo que a Ron se le dificultara seguirla.

-Lo de Kane…

¿El que tiene que ver- Hermione ni siquiera lo miraba- Deberías de preocuparte pero por tu novia

-Deja a Bridget fuera de esto

Hermione se paró de golpe y Ron por fin la alcanzó.

¿Así que ya es tu novia- le preguntó en voz baja

-Hermione aquí no escucho nada- se quejó Ron, volteo y vio que a su lado habían ido a parar enfrente de las cortinas azules. Tomó a su amiga del brazo y se metieron detrás de las cortinas. Ahí estaba Madam Rosmerta dándoles lo que parecía una especie de cenicero a los miembros de la banda que acaba de tocar. Uno por uno tomaba el cenicero y desaparecía, aquello era una especie de transportador.

-No se preocupen chicos, todo parecerá un sueño mañana- les decía sonriente Rosmerta-

-Ron suéltame- Hermione se safo de la mano de Ron de manera brusca

-Hermione…tú lo sabías ¿cierto- le preguntó Ron encolerizado

¿Saber que- Hermione también estaba comenzando a enfadarse¿Qué tu y Bridget ya son novios?

-Eso no- Ron tomó aire- QUE KANE SALE CON GINNY

¿KANE SALE CON GINNY- preguntó Hermione, ya no había necesidad de hablar a gritos pero para ellos parecía parecer algo normal

-CLARO, ME LO DIJO BRIDGET

¡AH, AHORA RESULTA QUE LO SABE TODO

-Chicos en dos minutos comienza el concurso- les dijo Madam Rosmerta que ya había terminado de deshacerse de la banda. Ron y Hermione hicieron caso omiso a su comentario.

¿Por qué NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO?

-ES LA VIDA DE TU HERMANA, NO LA MIA

-PERO SI TU LO SABIAS…

-ES QUE ESTAS TAN OCUPADO CON TU NOVIA QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA…

-NO METAS A BRIDGET EN ESTO

-NO PENSE QUE FUERA A LLOVER TANTO…DAME TÚ ABRIGO RON…-dijo Hermione imitando el tono de voz de Bridget

Ron la vio asombrado.

¿ESTABAN ESPIANDO?

A Hermione se le fue la voz de repente. Sola se había delatado.

-No…es…que…- comenzó a buscar un pretexto creíble

-Tengan- interrumpió Madam Rosmerta justo en el momento adecuado. Les entregó a ambos un par de micrófonos. Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

¿Qué es esto- preguntó el chico

-Los micrófonos- le informó Madam Rosmerta- y la letra de la canción va apareciendo por aquella pantalla del suelo

-Vera…- se comenzó a explicar Hermione- nosotros no somos…no vamos a…

¿Qué van a cantar- les preguntó la dueña del local con una gran sonrisa- Y sus nombres para anunciarlos

-Hermione y Ron…-dijo Ron confundido sin entender que sucedía

-Cállate- le dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron

-Creo que esa la conozco- dijo Madam Rosmerta y movió su varita y saltaron chispas de la pantalla que estaba en el suelo- No se preocupen con que solo canten el coro es mas que suficiente…en un minuto comienzan

-Pero nosotros no…vamos a cantar ¿o si-dijo Ron pero Madam Rosmerta se alejó dejándolo ahí parado y con un micrófono en la mano- Esto es tu culpa, Hermione

-A mi no me culpes, tu querías saber que era un karaoke ¿no?

-Yo nunca he cantado

-Claro por que no te lo ha pedido Bridget- Hermione sentía que las piernas se le sacudían con violencia

¿Eso crees?

-Si, además has de ser un pésimo cantante

-Pues ahora canto

-Yo quiero ver eso- lo retó la castaña

-Pues cantaras conmigo por que la canción que escogiste es a dos voces

El telón se comenzaba a abrir lentamente, bien Hermione pudo haber salido corriendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no se lo permitían, estaban clavadas al suelo. Los gritos de los estudiantes se comenzaban a escuchar.

¿Qué canción se supone que escogí- preguntó nerviosa

-Si los gustos de Ginny no me traicionan…- Ron se acerco al odio de Hermione y le susurró el titulo de la canción

-Creo que se me el coro…-Hermione tomo aire. El telón se termino de abrir en su totalidad.

-Harry…-lo llamó Ginny interrumpiéndolo de su conversación con Wynne, e interrumpiendo la suya con Kane

-Dime

¿Qué hacen Ron y Hermione ahí arriba- Ginny señalaba el escenario improvisado de las tres escobas

-No puede ser…-susurró Harry

-Vaya, Weasley no me dijo que fuera a cantar-dijo Kane

Wynne y los demás los observaban con la boca abierta.

-LOS PRIMEROS CONCURSANTES DEL KARAOKE- informó Madam Rosmerta-RON Y HERMIONE CON SHUT UP

-Dios santo- dijo Ginny llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Algunos Gryffindor ahí presentes volteaban a ver a Harry con curiosidad. Como si el fuera la nana de sus amigos.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron. La música comenzó, y una para nada afinada Hermione comenzó a cantar.

**_-We're trying to take it slow…But we're still losin control…-_**las primeras frases apenas si se escuchaban y Hermione tenia la vista agachada. Pero comenzó a recordar todo lo que la habia hecho enfadar Ron y comenzó a elevar el volumen de su voz- **_But it still ends up the worst…And I'm craaazzzy…For tryin to be your lady… I think I'm goin crazy_**

**_-Girl, me and you were just fine…-_**ahora comenzó a cantar Ron, que cantaba igual de horrible que Hermione- **_We wine and dine…Did them things that couples do when in love_**

-Mínimo eligieron una canción que va con la forma en que se llevan ¿no- comentó Wynne

¿Ellos se llevan mal- preguntó Bridget que venía llegando y veía hacia el escenario

-Se pelean mínimo dos veces por día- informó Harry

-No tenía ni idea…-susurró Bridget

_**-Things that lovers say and do…I love you boo, I love you too  
**_

-Esto nos deja una gran lección- comentó Wynne que se tapaba los odios

¿Cual- preguntó sonrojada Ginny¿Los borrachos y los micrófonos no se llevan bien?

-Ginny, no están borrachos- le recordó Harry

-Será mejor decir que lo estaban- dijo Bridget que también se tapaba los odios y estaba riendo- Por que Ron será muy lindo, pero no sabe cantar

_**-How could you trust our private lives girl…That's why you don't believe my lies…And quit this lecture**_

-Y tu no eres su hermana- dijo Ginny queriendo casi llorar

-No te preocupes, Gin, tu eres linda- intervino Kane- no arruinara tu reputación

Harry lo miró con odio. Ginny se limito a sonreír.

_**-Girl its a mission tryin to get you to listen…Few mad at each other has become our tradition**_

Casi todos los ahí presentes se estaban muriendo de la risa o con los oídos tapados. Ron y Hermione entre berridos, desafinaciones, miradas de resentimiento y uno que otro empujón entre ellos fingiendo que querían ver la pantalla por donde salía la letra, por fin llegaron a la parte final de la canción.

-**_Girl our love is dyin…Why did you stop tryin…I never been a quitah…But I do deserve betta…Believe me I will do bad  
_**

-Es suficiente- dijo Wynne poniéndose de pie pero aun tapando sus oídos- Yo voy por más cerveza

-Yo voy al baño- dijo Ginny- antes de que vomite

-No se como les permitieron terminar la canción- dijo risueño Kane

-No se como dejan existir a unas personas- le contestó Bridget

_**-Stop the talking baby…Or I start walking baby…Is that all there is**_

La tortura para todos termino, Ron y Hermione terminaron su canción y bajaron entre aplausos, risas y chiflidos. Los dos se veían con mirada retadora, estaban molestos mutuamente. Aún así se dirigieron, sin dirigirse la palabra, a la mesa que estaban compartiendo con sus amigos. Después de ellos subió al escenario un alumno de Ravenclaw con guitarra y comenzó a cantar, claro que más entonadamente.

-Ron- dijo Bridget alegre- no me dijiste que fueras a participar en el concurso

-Es que fue de último momento-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza

-Muy bien hecho Hermione- la felicito Kane tomándola de la mano. Ron parecía querer matar con la mirada a Kane, pero Bridget por lo bajo le susurró que no armara ninguna escena.

-Gracias- Hermione jaló su mano ya que Kane no la soltaba, se sentía incomoda¿y si era verdad que Kane y Ginny salían, Ginny le había dicho que ella y su "cita" encontrarían la manera de salir juntos ese día. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Kane no la dejaba de querer tratar de abrazar, y que según Wynne el quería haber invitado a salir a Hermione. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Kane?

¿Y Harry- preguntó Hermione a Kane

-Aquí estaba hace un segundo- contestó Bridget extrañada. Harry ya no estaba.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla- pidió Wynne al cantinero

-Lo siento- se disculpó el brujo detrás de la barra, sacando una cerveza- Esta es la última

Le paso la cerveza a un chico alto y delgado de cabello morado. Aunque no estaban formalmente presentados, Wynne sabía que ese era Gregory, amigo de Bridget.

-Lo siento- le dijo el chico

Wynne lo miró con tristeza, la verdad ese no estaba siendo un buen día para ella.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo sonriente el chico

¿Cuál?

-El que cuente la historia mas trágica se queda con la cerveza- Greg dejó la cerveza encima de la barra

-Acepto- dijo Wynne, que amaba los retos

-Tú comienza- le dijo Greg

-El chico que me gusta no deja de coquetear con mi amiga y querer ser el mejor amigo de mi otra amiga- soltó Wynne

-Vaya, parece que eso no tiene arreglo- dijo como estudiando el caso

-Ahora es tu turno- le recordó Wynne

-La chica que me gusta esta obsesionada con cierto jugador de Quidditch, de tu casa por cierto- dijo señalando los listones que llevaba Wynne en el cabello, que eran rojos y amarillos- además de que no podré concursar en el karaoke por que mi acompañante se enfermo

-Lo tuyo si se puede arreglar- le dijo Wynne tomando la cerveza

¿Cómo- preguntó Greg

-Ya tienes acompañante- le sonrió

Bridget y Ron habían ido por más bebidas. Kane y Hermione se habían quedado apartando la mesa.

-Oye… ¿Qué te dijo Hermione- le preguntó con curiosidad Bridget a Ron

¿De que- preguntó extrañado

-De lo de Kane- Bridget insistía mucho con el tema

-Cuando le pregunte si ella sabía algo fue cuando Madam Rosmerta insistió en que concursáramos-recordó Ron

-Ahhh, deberías volverle a insistir- dijo Bridget como quien no quiere la cosa

-Lo haré- prometió Ron

-Aunque esta vez no termines peleando con ella, espera a que sea el momento adecuado

-Yo no peleo con ella- se defendió de inmediato

-Yo los veo disgustados entre si- dijo Bridget y caminando hacia la mesa antes de que Ron pudiera insistir

Al regresar a la mesa, Hermione y Kane ni se dirigían la palabra. Hermione se veía ofendida.

¿Qué sucede- preguntó Ron pero nadie le respondió.

-LOS SIGUIENTES EN CONCURSAR SON WYNNE CARTER EN VOCES Y GREG MCLEAN EN EL PIANO- informó Madam Rosmerta- INTERPRETAN_ FEELS LIKE HOME_

¡SI- gritó Bridget- Greg consiguió vocalista

-Veo que sigue Greg tratando de sacar música de esa caja con teclas- dijo Kane, Bridget fingió que no lo había escuchado

¿Conoces al amigo de Bridget- le preguntó Hermione

-Si lo conoce- respondió Bridget de inmediato- De hecho, yo creo que lo hará muy feliz si ve que Kane se acerca al escenario, vamos Kane acompáñame

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Kane estirándose

-Claro que si- Bridget lo tomó del brazo y lo paró de la silla- Vamos, quiero ir a ver a mi amigo

La chica se volvió hacia Ron.

-Tu saca a bailar a tu amiga, y adviértele de Kane- le susurró antes de caminar con Kane hacia el escenario.

Hermione se veía incomoda. Ron también, pero debía hacer lo que le había dicho Bridget. No podía armarle ninguna escena a Kane, ni a Ginny, era mejor estar informado antes de matar al imbecil ese. Además le debía disculpas a Hermione, por haberse enfadado con ella. El telón se abrió una vez más.

¿Qu…ieres…yo…- tartamudeó Ron

¿Qué?

-Bailar…-fue lo único que logro decir Ron

-Me encantaría- Hermione se levanto de su asiento. Aunque aun sin creer que Ron le había pedido bailar con ella.

La música de piano fue lo primero que se escucho. Greg tocaba muy bien.

-**_Something in your eyes…. Makes me want to lose myself …Makes me want to lose myself …In your arms_**- comenzó a cantar Wynne, que aunque no fuera la mejor voz del mundo iba bien con la música de Greg

Ron tomo de las manos a Hermione, pero la mantenía a la misma distancia que uno mantiene una bomba nuclear de su cuerpo. Y baila como quien baila quebradita. Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Así no es- le dijo sonriente.

Se acercó mas hacia el, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente. La chica tomó una mano de Ron y la puso sobre su cintura. No lo notó, pero tanto ella como Ron adoptaron un color más rojo de lo que un ser humano puede adoptar.

-Ahora trata de seguirme- dijo Hermione comenzando a bailar despacio y Ron tratando de seguirla

**_  
-There's something in your voice… Makes my heart beat fast …Hope this feeling lasts… The rest of my life_**

-Era más sencillo el bailar música electro no se que…-se quejó Ron, tal vez era por que Hermione lo ponía muy nervioso pero no lograba dar un paso sin pisar a su amiga

-Ron, estas muy tenso- le dijo su amiga pero sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba igual- Trata de relajarte

**_-If you knew how lonely my life has been …And how long I've felt so low …If you knew how I wanted someone to come along …And change my life the way you've done…  
_**

-Creedme Kane- lo amenazó Bridget- Ya se cual es tu intención, tarde en darme cuenta pero ya se que pretendes

-Vaya, creo que de un tiempo para acá comienzas a pensar- le dijo déspotamente el chico- Pero se te olvida que yo también te conozco, y que no dejas de ser una Slytherin

Bridget ni se inmuto aunque bien le hubiera querido romper la cara.

¿Te gusta revivir el pasado no- le dijo Bridget- Pues cuidado por que se te puede repetir una vez mas

La chica se alejó enfadada.

Hermione podía sentir a la perfección la respiración de Ron, solo deseaba que el no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba mas agitada que lo normal. Lo tenía tan cerca…y a la vez tan lejos. "Es solo tu amigo" se repetía una y otra vez. "Y el quiere a otra"

**_-Feels like home to me…Feels like home to me…Feels like I'm all the way back where… I come from…  
_**

-Hermione….lo siento- dijo Ron en lo que bailaban lo mas despacito posible- Es que ese tal Kane, nos esta viendo la cara

-Lo se- dijo Hermione pero sin voltear a ver los ojos de Ron, sabia que si lo hacia no le iba a quedar otra mas que besarlo, y eso le daba miedo.

¿Lo sabes?

-Ron, deja que Ginny arregle sus propios asuntos

Ron ya no dijo más.

_**-A window breaks down a long dark street… And a siren wails in the night…But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me…And I can almost see through the dark there's light **_

-Lo siento- dijo de repente Hermione- No debí haber insultado a tu novia

-Ella no es mi novia- repuso Ron de inmediato, aligerando enormemente la carga del corazón de Hermione

-Aún así, lo siento- Hermione suspiró- Se ve que es una buena chica

-Lo es- dijo Ron sin pensarlo

**_-If you knew how much this moment means to me… And how long I've waited for your touch… If you knew how happy you are making me… I've never thought I'd love anyone so much  
_**

¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia- preguntó angustiada Hermione

-No

-Pero si se ve que tú también le gustas- dijo confundida

Ron guardó silencio. Estaba tan a gusto con Hermione que hubiera preferido que la chica no dijera nada. No podía decirle la verdad, que ella era de quien estaba enamorado. Ahora estaba presente Bridget, la chica se había portado muy bien con el. Ninguna de las dos merecían ser lastimadas. Ron por primera vez en su vida pensó a la perfección las palabras que debía decir.

-Hermione ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Bridget no es de quien estoy enamorado?

El trueno más fuerte de toda la noche se dejo escuchar en el cielo. Hermione no respondió.

_**-Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

Hermione y Ron no se habían dado cuenta pero ya bailaban casi abrazados. Y con los ojos cerrados. Los truenos del cielo se alcanzaban a escuchar.

La música termino, trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a esos dos. Una realidad en la que el tenia como cita a Bridget. Los dos fingieron que nada había sucedido o estado a punto de suceder. Regresaron a la mesa. En cuestión de minutos todos sus amigos regresaron. El encanto se había acabado.

El resto de la tarde estuvo lleno de mas aspirantes a cantantes, bailes de Ron y Bridget, escapadas de Ginny, comportamiento extraño de Kane hacia con Bridget, una Hermione llena de celos, y una Wynne muy animosa en enseñarle a bailar a Harry. El regreso al castillo fue igual de "húmedo" que de ida. Ron regresó con Bridget.

-Es una lastima que no ganaran Greg y Wynne- se lamentó Bridget

-No puedo creer que hayan ganado Lavander y Parvati cantando "esa boba niña nice"- se quejó Ron

Ya era tarde y habían llegado a las escaleras principales del castillo.

-Bien…-dijo Bridget quitándose el suéter de Ron el cual no se lo había quitado todo el día y se lo entregó- Gracias me la pase muy bien

-Yo también- dijo sincero Ron

Bidget se le quedó mirando fijamente a Ron, por primera vez en todo el día había un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

¿Nos vemos mañana- preguntó la chica

-Supongo que si- dijo Ron extrañado

-Esta bien, por que hay algo que te quiero pedir

¿Qué?

-Mañana te digo

Otra vez Bridget se quedó mirando a Ron.

-Me voy- dijo por fin la chica subiendo por las escaleras.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Uff, por fin termine…con todo mi corazón lamento el retraso, pero es que si no fue por una cosa fue por otra por la que no podía terminar este capitulo. De hecho, Ron y Hermione nunca iban a cantar pero agradézcanle a mi amiga Gabriela, que se le ocurrió darme esa idea y a que vi el nuevo video de Maroon 5. Salió muy largo, lo pensaba cortar en dos, pero les tengo malas noticias, el próximo capitulo tal vez tarde más por que ya regreso a la escuela, así que les dejo este largo para que lo disfruten mas. Haré todo lo posible por no tardarme, de hecho el próximo chapter ya lo tengo escrito solo me falta afinar detalles.

Espero sus **reviews**, entre mas me dejen mas presionada y comprometida me siento para acabar el próximo capitulo. Y haber díganme¿Realmente creen que Ginny sale con Kane¿Qué tiene que pedir Bridget¿Qué opinan de Bridget¿Les gusto el capitulo¿No les encanta ver a Hermione celosa?

**Marie Ann: **Andy!Claro que te reconozco del foro, tu eres la que tenia un avatar muy bonito de Ron y Hermione, y de hecho creo que hace tiempo tu me pasaste la dirección de una pagina de ellos XD. Ademas de que estas en el clan Sol Luna. Ya pronto sabrán con quien sale Ginny, una pista es que SI estuvo con el en este capitulo. Me encanta ver a gente del foro por acá.

**Silvana: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero la flojera estuvo buena XD, y que bueno que me dejas review, espero que con eso se te halla quitado un poco la desesperación.

**Kate Zabini:** que bonito nick, Kate convina a la perfeccion con Zabini. Que bueno que te haya gustado y que lo consideres bueno. Muchas Gracias.

**Lil Granger**: Yo para sacar el significado de los nombres no es que me ponga a investigar, es que compre un librito de nombres para bebes…jeje…te recomiendo que compres uno, son baratos (bueno mínimo acá en México)y los que me sonaron que utilizaria Jk son los que puse. Aunque Bridget fue por que ese nombre me gusta mucho.  
Veras, es que últimamente veo "Rebelde" (copia de rebelde way) y el productor es Pedro Damian XD XD. Lo de la cancion ridicula ya no lo utilize por que eso quedaba fuera de contexto con las modificaciones que le hice al borrador original. Y sobre otra cosa que dijiste la respuesta es NO…jeje…espero que sepas a que me refiero.

**AndyMalfoyFelton:** mi conciencia también te mana saludos, conciencia: Hola; lo que no entendimos (mi conciencia y yo) es a que te refieres con eso de burlarnos de todos los personajes?

**CaMi Blau und Himmel:** a mi también me gusta Cold Play, pero no había pensado en ellos, grax, como podras ver los agregue también XD, prometo que pronto muy pronto sabrán con quien sale Ginny XD

**Makarusa:** que bueno que opines que el fic esta bueno, con que pasen un buen rato leyendo me conformo, pero que me digas que soy buena escribiendo, ha hecho que se me alegre el día por completo XD

**Melin8518: **fuiste la única que se atrevió a suponer algo acerca del "asunto" de Ginny, y por eso te diré que ella si sale con alguien, de hecho ese alguien ya es su novio XD. Mi conciencia te manda muchos saludos, y nos agrada que te den risa nuestros comentarios.

**Sarah-Keyko**: si tiene relevancia, tal vez no mucha, pero de que por algo lo puse es por que de algo irán a servir, aunque todavía no se muy bien con que objetivo exacto. XD

**MechiMalfoy132: **friend, lo único que te puedo decir es¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE COMPRAR EL CD DE BLEINDA, te juró que a esa niña yo la detesto, un compañero mío de la secundaria es su bailarín, el mismo que sale en el video de "esa boba niña nice", y ese tipo le hizo una jalada a una amiga, y entonces….bueno creo que mejor te cuento por msn, en cuanto mi tía le quite el norton security a mi computadora. Y pueda volver a utilizar el msn, te agrego en mis contactos.

Y por lo visto tú captaste lo que quería para el personaje de Bridget, la pobre queda en medio de los dos locos de Ron y Hermione, es la victima y eso que es Slytherin….

Y eso de que eres mi fan numero uno, bueno…me halagas tanto que no se como agradecerte…gracias, gracias…

**Piskix:** veras tu nick es raro y original, por eso me gusta…no es nada común

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: **mi dolor de garganta sigue mejor, grax…espero que se te haya contestado alguna pregunta y ya no estés tan confundida.

**Ophelia Dakker:** aquí tienes una contestación de reviews, siento no haber contestado la vez pasada, pero no me dio tiempo XD (lo se no tengo excusa, si Uds. se toman el tiempo para dejar un review yo tengo la necesidad de corresponder, sorry) pero prometo que no vuelve a pasar. Espero que ya estés menos liada, si no sabré que mi cometido se ha cumplido XDD, keep reading!

**Fabi: **también a mi me encanto la parte donde Ron carga a Hermione, no la iba a poner, pero pensé que faltaba interacción entre esos dos, lo puse de ultimo momento, me alegro que haya valido la pena y espérate para lo que falta de esos dos XD… (Río malévolamente)

**Narwen Weasley: **¿que si conozco la canción mesa que mas aplauda?... lamentablemente si, (lloro de la vergüenza) le conté a una amiga que tu me habías dicho que conocías esa canción y las dos lloramos de la vergüenza…no puede ser, semejante canción y es con la que México es conocida…creo que contigo mejor también me pongo en contacto por Messenger, espero que me lo dejes para poder ponernos en contacto, claro si es que tu quieres.

**Próximo capitulo: **

-Más gacetas

-Un beso

-Y sabremos quien es el "amorcito" de Greg

-Hermione NO pensara como una chica lista


	8. El día en que Ginny y Wynne gritaron

_Yo: este capitulo trae una dedicatoria muy especial, este capitulo va para mi conciencia _

_Conciencia¿para mi? Muchas gracias, me haces muy feliz _

_Yo: no, ejem, para ti no, si no pa mi otra conciencia, la que si es efectiva, es decir mi amigocha Hermione _

_Conciencia¡ah! Alejandra _

_Yo: Exacto, este capitulo viene para mi conciencia, para mi amiga Alejandra alias "tengo los mismos problemas que Hermione" _

_Conciencia: y aunque ella se resista terminara leyendo y siendo fan de Harry Potter (rió malévolamente) _

_Yo: claro, por que aunque ella no lo crea, como que Jo Rowling se inspiro en ella para describir a Hermione _

_Conciencia: eso que ni que, y desde aquí le mandamos un gran saludo a nuestra amiga, por que sin ella no tendríamos conciencia _

_Yo: saludos Alejandra, y por ahí saludos a tu Ron, a tu Harry y a tu Krum _

_Conciencia: los cuales, son propiedad de la warner al igual que de Jo _

_Yo: bueno, pero los amigos de mi amiga no son propiedad de nadie mas que de sus mamas y… _

_Conciencia: ya mejor cállate, ella ya entendió_

_Yo: por cierto, no se por que pero no me dejó usar - (guiones) por lo que usé " (comillas) para los dialogos

* * *

_

La lluvia había cedido hasta la media noche. El ambiente se sentía frió y a pesar de que algunos alumnos continuaban agitados y entusiasmados por la visita a Hogsmead del día anterior.

El único rincón del castillo que parecía estar tranquilo era como siempre la biblioteca.

"Terminé" dijo Ginny entusiasmada, la chica tenia tremendas ojeras por que la noche anterior se había dormido tarde y se había despertado muy temprano

"¿Qué terminaste?" le preguntó Hermione que traía el cabello mas enmarañado de lo normal y no prestaba atención a nada

"La carta para Luna, te lo acabo de decir" le dijo ofendida Ginny en lo que doblaba el pergamino por la mitad

"Lo siento, no te había escuchado"suspiró Hermione

"Estas muy distraída y es la décimo quinta vez que suspiras" contó Ginny con los dedos" ¿ya me vas a decir que te pasa?

"No estoy suspirando" dijo Hermione y al terminar la oración soltó un suspiro aún mas largo

"Ya van dieciséis" contó Ginny

"Es solo que…

"Hola chicas" llegó saludando Harry, no podía ser mas inoportuno, el chico dejo caer su pesada mochila sobre la mesa. Ginny le miró molesta.

"Podrías tener mas cuidado, por poco y aplastas mi carta

"¿Le escribes a Luna¿Cuándo regresa?"preguntó Harry en lo que se acomodaba en una silla a lado de Hermione

"No lo se, por eso le escribo" respondió Ginny levantándose de su asiento" Luego me cuentas Hermione, voy mandar esto

"Usa a Hedwing si quieres" le sugirió Harry

"Gracias" contestó Ginny saliendo de la biblioteca con paso decidido y la carta.

Harry abrió un pesado libro de defensa contra las artes y obscuras y de inmediato comenzó a hacer la síntesis que desde hacia semanas les había dejado su nueva profesora. No lo notó, pero durante unos veinte minutos, su amiga veía hacia la nada y hacia rayones sin sentido a lo largo de su pergamino.

"Hermione…"la llamó Harry después de casi media hora" ¿estas bien?

"Supongo" mustió Hermione

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

"Que no tenga nada que ver con Ron" suplico la voz interna de Hermione

"Tiene que ver con Ginny" dijo tímidamente Harry

"¿Qué sucede Harry?" Hermione sacudió su cabeza y volteó a mirar a su amigo, en ese momento notó que su amigo traía una cara de preocupación mas extraña de lo normal

"¿Crees que yo...?" Harry movía la boca pero no salía ningún sonido

"¿Tu?" Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse

"No se bien, pero creo que Wynne…"Harry hizo otra larga pausa y tomó aire" Ayer me pareció que Wynne esta interesada en mi

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunto Hermione sorprendida y despertando por fin. Harry no dijo nada, se le quedó viendo a su amiga con una genuina preocupación en el rostro

"Momento¿eso que tiene que ver con Ginny?" le cuestionó Hermione, de repente la misma chica se dio cuenta que tenia que ver, tomó a Harry de los hombros" no le dijiste a Ginny ¿cierto?

"No sabia a quien mas preguntarle" se excusó Harry desesperado

"¿A los hombres los educan simios?" lanzó Hermione la pregunta al aire, le provocaba sacudir a Harry, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba

"El vivir con los Dursley no es mucha diferencia" se defendió Harry

"Buen punto" dijo Hermione mas calmada y soltando a Harry de los hombros

"¿Qué hago?" le preguntó su amigo desesperado

"Para comenzar…" Hermione tomó mucho aire" todas, y escucha bien, todas tus dudas amorosas consúltalas conmigo, tu mejor amiga, ni con Ginny, ni con Wynne, ni con Luna, conmigo¿entendido?

"Yo te quería decir pero…" Harry calló de repente

"¿Pero que?

"Ayer parecías muy ocupada bailando con Ron" contestó como si nada Harry, a Hermione se les subieron todos los colores a la cabeza y se sintió miserable una vez mas, como se había estado sintiendo toda aquella mañana.

"Harry, por eso soy tu amiga, conmigo no tienes problemas de enredos amorosos, si quieres saber si alguien se fija en ti consúltalo conmigo" Hermione quería desviar el tema

"¿Pero que hago?" repitió el chico

"Número uno¿Por qué crees que Wynne esta interesada en ti?

Harry frunció el ceño como haciendo memoria.

"La última parte de la velada se la paso bailando conmigo y riendo de mis bromas tontas e hizo un comentario

"¿Qué comentario?" "los hombres si que son desesperantes" pensó Hermione

"Algo de que ella nunca se fijaba en la persona correcta, que debía buscar a alguien como yo" dijo apenado Harry, la verdad era que nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, desde Cho siempre se la pasaba metiendo la pata.

Hermione soltó una risita.

"¿Entonces tu le dijiste a Ginny lo que Wynne te había dicho?

"Eso le quise decir a Ginny, pero se puso histérica después de que le dije que creía que yo le gustaba a Wynne, no me dejó acabar de explicarle

"¿Cómo se te ocurre?" Hermione se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, en señal de desesperación" Ginny y Wynne son amigas, nunca te metas entre dos amigas

"Pero…

"Harry" le interrumpió Hermione antes de que el chico dijera más tonterías" aunque lo de Wynne fuera cierto, cosa que no creo, no debías de habérselo dicho de esa manera a Ginny

"Pero si Wynne…

"De Wynne no es de quien te debes de preocupar y tu bien lo sabes" la mirada de Hermione lo decía todo

"Kane ¿cierto?" ahora el tono de Harry era mas bien de enfado

"Si" dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca de fastidio" ese tipo es más creído que el mismo Malfoy, estuvo insistiendo toda la noche para que fuera su novia

"¿Cómo?

"Así como lo oyes, es muy insistente, le tuve que decir que lo pensaría para que me dejara en paz

"Si te sigue molestando dime y…

"No es nada que no pueda controlar" dijo Hermione un poco ofendida

"No se como a Ron le puede agradar ese tipo

"Es que Ron no se da cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo, además Kane se ha dedicado en idolatrar a Ron, aunque creo que ayer por fin Ron se dio cuenta de que es un hipócrita

"¿Qué más sucedió ayer con Ron?" preguntó con curiosidad Harry.

"Lo más relevante es que me dijo que no le gustaba Bridget

"¿en serio?

"bueno, algo así" se encogió de hombros Hermione" ¿tu sabes quien le gusta?"

"¿Yo?" Harry se puso nervioso, se suponía no debía meterse en eso" No, creo que no lo se"

"Da igual, el que a mi me guste el, no hace ninguna diferencia"

"Vaya, es la primera vez que admites delante mío que te gusta Ron"

Hermione sonrió apenada.

"Ya era hora ¿no?"

"Tú deja de preocuparte por Wynne"

Harry no dijo mas, tomó su pluma y continuo con su larga redacción para Defensa contra las artes obscuras, antes se le había hecho difícil, era veía que a comparación con tanto lío amoroso, esa seria una redacción regalada.

Llevaba más de una hora buscándola, y no fue a dar con ella hasta que escuchó que de un rincón del segundo corredor estaba acostada boca arriba, sostenía unos pergaminos de color azul.

"¿Aquí es donde te sueles meter cuando no quieres que nadie te encuentre?

Wynne aparto las hojas de su rostro. Greg pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos, claramente había estado llorando.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó molesta

"Yo nada" Greg sonrió" pero Bridget quiere que cantemos

Wynne a una velocidad asombrosa se movió para pasar de estar acostada a estar sentada en el mismo suelo.

"Pues si quieres cantamos…"Wynne abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de gritar

"Momento" Greg se sentó enfrente de ella y le tapo la boca" No aquí y ahora

"Deberías de especificar entonces" dijo Wynne en cuento el le dejo de aprisionar la boca

"El viernes en las mazmorras

"No" dijo Wynne contundente

"¿no?

"Nunca jamás volveré a cantar o ir a alguna fiesta o baile o reunión donde haya más de dos personas

"¿Qué eres hija de Umbridge?

"No seas tonto, lo que pasa es que…

"Ayer te rompieron el corazón esa reunión" la interrumpió Greg

"Exacto" Wynne pellizcó las mejillas de Greg" que inteligente muchachito

"No fuiste la única" Greg se sobaba sus mejillas

"Así que a la lista te sumas tu" Wynne saco de su túnica un pedacito de pergamino y una pluma, escribió algo aunque no permitió que viera Greg

"¿Qué es eso?

"Mi lista" Wynne estaba a punto de volverla a guardar cuando Greg se la arrebató

"Dame eso" le ordenó Wynne pero sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por quitársela o impedir que la leyera

"Lista de los corazones solitarios" leyó Greg" vidas que se han arruinado

"Dame eso

"Mira te pones tu en primer lugar" señaló Greg" después esta Ginny¿es la pelirroja, Harry, Hermione¿Ron?… ¿Bridget¿Qué hace ella en tu lista? no entiendo

"Dámelo" Wynne le arrebató la lista" ya leíste demasiado

"Wynne¿Qué sabes que yo no se?

"Ayer me agradaste por que no preguntabas mucho

"Pues este es mi verdadero yo, alguien muy curioso

"Lo siento, no te puedo decir la verdad" la chica agachó la mirada como avergonzada

"Entonces ¿qué me puedes decir?" Greg buscó la mirada de Wynne

"¿Crees en el tarot?

"¿Las cartas muggles?" el chico movió la cabeza en forma negativa

"Pues yo solía creer, pero después de ayer ya no lo creo

"¿Por qué te rompieron el corazón?

"No, eso nada tiene que ver conmigo si no con terceras personas" Wynne se comenzó a tronar los dedos de las manos nerviosa" Tiene que ver con algo que ayer tenía que pasar con unos amigos pero no pasó

"Cada vez entiendo menos¿Bridget tiene que ver con eso?" Greg se comenzaba a desesperar pero no quería que Wynne se sintiera presionada, esa chica era muy agradable como para hacerla enojar

"¿Crees en el destino?" fue la respuesta de Wynne

"Creo que destino esta muy ocupado como para ayudarnos, a veces nosotros le tenemos que ayudar, y a veces nosotros no leemos bien las cartas

"¿Ayudar al destino?" preguntó Wynne pero impresionada" creo que tienes razón, tal vez no leí bien

"¿Ahora si me vas a decir que tiene que ver Bridget con todo esto?

"mmm…"Wynne parecía pensar muy bien las cosas" solo dile a tu amiga que no confié mucho en los Gryffindors

Wynne de un salto se puso de pie, tomo las hojas azules que había estado leyendo antes de que llegara Greg.

"Wynne, cada vez te entiendo menos

"Tu relájate, si necesito ayuda yo te informo, solo te digo que seria bueno que le dijeras a Bridget que sientes por ella" Wynne alzó las cejas con emoción" y dile que claro que iré a cantar a las mazmorras, será el evento del año, no me lo perdería por nada, solo espero que tu amiga no sea muy rencorosa o vengativa

Wynne salió corriendo de ese pasillo, como si una nueva esperanza se hubiera apoderado de ella.

"¡Debo ayudarle al destino! " gritó antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico.

Greg se quedó sentado en aquel solitario pasillo tratando de procesar toda aquella información que le había dicho Wynne.

Tal vez Wynne ya le comenzaba a ayudar al destino.

El exterior del castillo estaba cubierto de charcos, ni que decir de la parte que estaba cerca del lago, estaba prácticamente inundada; aun así Ron y Bridget habían elegido el tronco torcido de aun árbol, que estaba a orillas del lago.

Bridget sostenía entre sus manos unas hojas del mismo azul de las que había estado leyendo Wynne.

"La noche llegó a su punto culminante cuando se entregaron los premios. Wynne Carter y Gregory Malean interpretaron la canción "feels like home", ganaron el segundo lugar" leyó Bridget en voz alta e hizo una pausa" es injusto, ellos debieron ganar el primero ¿no lo crees?

"Si claro" dijo Ron fingiendo indignación, el en realidad hubiera querido darle el premio a la mejor canción del mundo por lo que representaba.

Bridget pasó varias hojas de la gaceta azul que sostenía en sus manos. Aquella era una "edición especial: todo lo ocurrido en Hogsmead"

"Bailaste muy bien con Hermione" murmuró Bridget en lo que seguía hojeando la gaceta

Ron se sonrojó. No sabía que decir.

"Espero que hayan aclarado lo de Kane" comentó de inmediato Bridget al no recibir replica del pelirrojo

"Ella dijo que sabía que Kane nos quería ver la cara

"Es una chica inteligente" Bridget dejó de hojear la gaceta, abrió los ojos de par en par aunque a la vez parecía divertida" mira, te han dejado un mensaje en el buzón

"¿Cómo?

Bridget le pasó la gaceta, ahí estaba, mas claro ni el agua. Un anuncio mas que decía: Ronald Weasley, guardián de Gryffindor, te amo.

"No pareces muy impresionado

Ron no pudo contradecir a Bridget, ya era el segundo anuncio en gacetas, y el sexto contando los que había recibido misteriosamente en días anteriores.

"Me parece una broma de mal gusto" se quejó el chico" si quieren seguir gastando su tiempo en ese tipo de bromas no es mi problema

"Cabe la posibilidad de que en verdad alguien esté enamorada de ti" Bridget sonrió. La chica en verdad era preciosa" No te subestimes

Ron le devolvió la gaceta a Bridget.

Wynne corría lo más rápido que las piernas le permitían. Recorría el castillo sin un destino fijo, sabía que debía empezar a creer en las señales del destino. La primera persona que se le cruzara debía ser la correcta. Cerca de la lechucearía se topo con Ginny.

"¡GINNY!" gritó a todo pulmón aun cuando unos pasos eran los que las dividían

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ginny siguiendo a su amiga y comenzando a dar saltitos como tonta

"¡LO TENGO¡LO TENGO!" era lo único que lograba decir Wynne

"¿Qué¿Qué?

"Hemos estado haciéndolo mal desde el principio" Wynne tomó de las manos a Ginny y comenzaron a dar vueltas

"Explícate bien

"Me confundí aquella noche, las cartas no indicaban que no ayudáramos" Wynne comenzó de nuevo a dar saltitos" Debemos intervenir el proceso, por eso es que ayer no se cumplió lo que debía pasar

Ginny adoptó una expresión de confusión. Dejó de dar saltitos.

"Momento¿ayer se supone Ron y Hermione terminarían de novios?

"No" Wynne seguía saltando como loca" Pero debía pasar algo entre ellos

"¿De que hablas? Ayer esos dos bailaron, yo los vi…

"No, eso si se cumplió, pero debía pasar otra cosa" dijo Wynne teniendo cuidado en no mirar directo a los ojos a Ginny

"¿Y me vas a decir que cosa se supone que pasa?

"No" Wynne dejó de dar saltos" Solo te puedo decir que es tiempo de intervenir

"¿Cómo se supone intervendremos?" Ginny se llevó las manos a la cintura" ¿les diremos la verdad¿Estás loca?

"No" Wynne tomó su tiempo, ni ella sabia que contestar" Creo que solo dejaremos que la suerte, iremos por todo el castillo y estudiaremos nuestras jugadas

"Esto no es ajedrez

"Veras…" Wynne tomó del brazo a Ginny, comenzaron a caminar" dejaremos que el destino nos lleve, si vemos primero a Ron o a Hermione estoy segura que sabremos que decir y que hacer

Ginny dejó de caminar. Wynne temió que no estuviera de acuerdo con el plan.

"De acuerdo, que ya me comienzo a desesperar de esos dos" sonrió la pelirroja, tomo a Wynne del brazo y comenzaron a correr por todo el pasillo, las dos parecían tener energía de sobra.

"¡esto de jugar con el destino de la gente es genial!" dijo Ginny emocionada

"Es increíble de todo lo que puedes enterarte en esta publicación" decía Bridget sorprendida" ¿es verdad que la publican tus compañeras?

"Si" dijo Ron molesto" Lavander y Parvati, aunque la mayoría de lo que escriben es mentira

"Aciertan en algunas cosas" asintió Bridget" debes admitirlo, son chicas astutas para enterarse de todo esto

"Dicen un montón de mentiras" Ron le quitó la gaceta a Bridget" no leas

"Vamos, Weasley, déjame seguir leyendo" rió Bridget" o ¿tienes miedo de que encuentre mas notas tuyas y de Wynne?

"Claro que no" sentenció Ron y comenzó el a hojear la revista

"Si tu la querías leer me lo hubieras dicho" fingió estar molesta Bridget

Ron comenzó a leer una que otra nota que venía, hasta que fue a dar a una pagina en donde el titular lo mencionaba a el y a Hermione.

"¿Qué encontraste?" le preguntó Bridget acercándose a el para leer la gaceta

"Nada" dijo instintivamente Ron apartando la gaceta

"Déjame ver" pidió Bridget acercándose un lugar más a Ron" para que hayas puesto esa cara debe ser algo interesante

"En serio, no es nada" volvió a decir Ron, aunque ni el sabía el por que de la negación

"Vamos, Ron

Bridget se movió un lugar más hacia Ron, ya no quedaba distancia entre los dos.

"Déjame ver Weasley" demandaba la chica

"No hay nada interesante Turner" rió Ron al ver la cara de berrinche que ponía Bridget

"Esta bien" dijo Bridget resignada y se apartó un lugar de Ron" Pero ahora a cambio te haré una pregunta

"Adelante" dijo Ron ocultando la gaceta en su espalda.

"Pero no te vayas a reír" el tono de Bridget ahora sonaba tímido, la chica tomo su cabello y comenzó a jugar nervioso con el

"Prometo no reírme

"Ayer tuviste oportunidad..."Bridget tomó aire

"¿Oportunidad?

"¿Por qué no me besaste?" soltó Bridget, su voz aunque tímida sonó decidida.

Esta mas que de sobra aclarar que a Ron le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, se sintió mareado, apenado y por más que pensara nunca tendría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Yo..." ni idea de que decir, parecía que Bridget quería una respuesta aunque se empeñaba en mirar al suelo.

"Tu...eres muy bonita" fue lo único que atino a decir Ron, en momentos como ese es cuando se extraña no tener a una amiga a lado tuyo diciéndote que es lo que debes de decirle a una chica la cual te gusta pero no estas enamorado de ella.

Los siguientes segundos pasaron sumamente rápido. Bridget le saltó encima a Ron y antes de que el chico lo notara le estaba jalando la camisa por la espalda.

"Te la creíste" comenzó a decir la chica entre risas" Dame esa gaceta

Ron aun confundido, comenzó a forcejear con ella.

"Juegas bajo, Bridget" le dijo Ron

"Soy astuta que es diferente" la chica por todos los medios luchaba para tomar la gaceta pero Ron aun la sujetaba bien detrás de la espalda.

Comenzaron a luchar, como era de esperarse de un momento a otro sus rostros quedaron sumamente cerca. Bridget no perdió tiempo, y sin previo aviso ni un momento para recobrar el aliento, lo besó. Las hormonas son las hormonas. Ron siguió la corriente. Al inicio pudo haber sido el beso más inocente que mutuamente habían recibido, pero conforme pasaron los segundos subió la intensidad.

"Yo no puedo estar viendo esto" dijo Ginny casi a punto de vomitar

"Es el momento ideal para interrumpir" opinó Wynne, jaló a Ginny del brazo y entre charcos y un olor a humedad se acercaron a donde el beso se llevaba acabo.

Ni Ron ni Bridget notaron su presencia.

"RONALD WEASLEY" gritó Wynne al llegar

Ron y Bridget de inmediato se separaron. Veían apenados a Wynne que se veía a punto de llorar, y Ginny que no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro.

"es tu turno" susurró por lo bajo Wynne dirigiéndose a Ginny

"RONALD WEASLEY"gritó a todo pulmón la pelirroja

"¿qué haces?" susurró Wynne

Ginny simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué?" dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Bridget ambos habían decidido el no hacer contacto visual el uno con el otro. Así como también habían decidido que en su vida no iba a volver a haber momento mas embarazoso.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES!"gritó por fin Wynne, sin saber por que, después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio

"¡COMO TE ATREVES!"repitió Ginny

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bridget dirigiéndose a Ron, este se encogió de hombros. Estaba resultando un momento muy embarazoso. Unos cuantos alumnos comenzaban a dirigir la vista hacia donde se encontraban.

"En serio que te pasas Ron" dijo Wynne moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

"¿Yo?" preguntó extrañado" ¿Qué hice?

"Tu bien lo sabes" intervino Ginny

Ya un buen puñado de alumnos estaban observando la conversación y comenzaban los murmullos y señalaciones.

"Vámonos, Ginny" dijo Wynne indignada dándose la media vuelta" Todos los hombres son iguales

"En eso estamos de acuerdo" contestó Ginny dándose la vuelta

"¿Qué les pasa?" le preguntó molesta Bridget a Ron en lo que las dos chicas caminaban hacia la entrada del castillo

"No…"Ron no podía articular palabra de lo molesto y extrañado que estaba

"¿No será que en realidad tienes algo que ver con Wynne?

"¿Cómo crees eso?

"Podría ser" se encogió de hombros Bridget y de un brinco bajo de la rama del árbol

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con la loca del cabello blanco" se defendió Ron bajando también de la rama

"Tal vez para ella, tú y ella son más que amigos" Bridget se volteó hacia Ron, por primera vez la chica parecía que no decía nada coherente. Ya era oficial que aquello parecía una escena de televisión. Ya más de veinte alumnos los veían.

"Pero Wynne ni siquiera es mi amiga

"Como sea" Bridget lanzó un largo suspiro" Me voy

"Pero…

"No vemos

Y antes de que Ron pudiera articular palabra o tan siquiera procesar y ordenar la información, Bridget regresó al castillo. El no se molesto por seguirla. Todos se quedaron murmurando.

"¿Qué demonios acabamos de hacer?" preguntó Ginny entre risas

"Ni idea" Wynne volteó a todos lados para cerciorar que nadie las escuchaba" Pero estoy segura que con eso acercaremos a Ron y Hermione

Ginny paró de reír.

"Wynne, Ron estaba besando a Bridget

"¿Y?

"Le gusta Bridget" Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza" ¿Y si…?

"Tranquila, veras que con el escándalo que armamos alguien corre a contarle a Hermione

"¿Y eso en que va a ayudar?

"Hermione se pondrá celosa, le gritara a Ron y…

"Ellos se la pasan discutiendo y nunca se han confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos" Ginny se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa

"Veras que esta vez será diferente

"¿Cómo lo sabes?

"Esta vez Bridget va a intervenir

"¿Tan segura estas?

"Había leído las cartas mal" Wynne sacó de debajo de su túnica el paquete de cartas de Tarot" ahora estoy segura

Ginny no se encontraba nada convencida.

"Creo que metimos la pata, no deberíamos habernos metido en esto, estábamos mejor al margen de las cosas

"A la biblioteca" dijo Wynne jalando a Ginny de la mano y guardando de nuevo las cartas

"¿Por qué?

"Para allá va Ron" Wynne señalo a lo lejos al pelirrojo que subía las escaleras" y tú me dijiste que allá estaba Hermione

"¡Bridget!" gritó Greg para captar la atención de su amiga que a grandes zancadas recorría el pasillo que llevaba al estadio de Quidditch. Su amiga se paró de inmediato y espero a que Greg la alcanzara.

"Creí que seguías con Ron" comentó el muchacho al llegar son su amiga

Bridget continuó su camino hacia el estadio de Quidditch, con Greg siguiéndole los pasos.

"No más" contestó de mal modo" Aunque me besó

"¿Te besó?" preguntó en voz baja Greg" Eso es bueno ¿no?

"Claro" Bridget puso los ojos en blanco" si no es que llega la hermanita y la loca a gritarte

"¿Cómo?

"Wynne y Ginny llegaron justo en el momento y comenzaron a gritar como locas" Bridget se detuvo de momento y pateó la pared" y Ron no hizo nada

"En verdad que no entiendo nada

"Yo si, todo esta tan claro como el agua" por el tono de voz de Bridget parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar" A Ron le gusta otra

Greg no contestó nada. El también tenía sus sospechas pero no sabia se era bueno o malo bajar a su amiga de la nube.

Bridget y Greg llegaron al estadio de Quidditch, estaba menos lleno de charcos que cerca del lago.

"Yo creo que Wynne tiene algo que ver en todo esto" confesó por fin Greg

Bridget tomó su tiempo para secar por medio de un hechizo una parte de pasto y se sentó.

"Aquí la competencia es Hermione" dijo la chica meditando

"¿Hermione?" Greg se sorprendió de que su amiga llegara a aquella conclusión, aunque no sentía que estuviera tan lejos de la realidad. Robin siempre había insinuado que posiblemente Hermione fuera la novia de Ron, aunque Greg no podía concebir que dos personas que se peleaban tanto llegaran a ser novios. Para su opinión Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione y Hermione de Harry y punto.

"Si, Robin tenía razón, entre Hermione y Ron ocurre algo

"Mas bien dirás Wynne y Ron, yo creo que a ella le gusta Ron

"Podría ser otra posibilidad" dijo pensativa Bridget pero recordó la gaceta. La sacó de entre sus pertenencias y busco la nota. Ella había leído algo de Hermione y Ron antes de que Ron le quitara la gaceta. Solo que ella no había comentado nada. Esperaba que Ron al ver la noticia le dijera, pero mas bien parecía que se la había ocultado

"Ron y Hermione bailaron y hablaron a susurros toda lo noche" leyó Greg en donde Bridget le había indicado.

" Por eso yo voto por Hermione

"¿Pero si ella fue la que te animo a salir con Ron?" dijo confundido Greg

"Si y no se por que" Bridget arrancaba pasto sin pensarlo" Pero entre mas lo pienso Hermione y Ron cobran mas sentido

Greg se quedó mirando durante varios minutos a su amiga. Todos lo chicos tenían razón, Bridget era preciosa.

"¿Y que vas a hacer?" le preguntó por fin

"Soy Slytherin ¿recuerdas?

"¿Vas a jugar sucio?" le preguntó temeroso de la respuesta

Bridget se encogió de hombros.

"¡Los he estado buscando por todo el castillo!" gritó una voz chillona detrás de ellos

Bridget y Greg voltearon. Era Robin que se acercaba a paso decidido hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo te fue con Ronald?" preguntó con una mueca de sonrisa en la cara

"Mal, me he enfadado con el" confesó Bridget en lo que su amiga se sentaba a su lado pero sin tomar en cuenta que el pasto estaba húmedo.

"Te dije que te rompería el corazón" dijo alegre Robin" El solo quería jugar contigo

"Gracias, Robin, no te preocupes recuerdo todo lo que me advertiste cuando te dije que Hermione me había dicho que Ron quería salir conmigo" la sonrisa de Bridget hacia su amiga era demasiado forzada

"No quería decir te lo dije, pero te lo dije

"Cállate" le dijo enfadado Greg a Robin. No solía meterse entre las peleas de sus amigas, pero eso ya era demasiado.

"¿Dónde esta Ginny?" les preguntó muy molesto Ron a Harry y Hermione. Había estado buscando a su hermana para gritarle y no la encontraba. Había ido a dar a la biblioteca. El orgullo le dolía tanto como una patada en el trasero. Lo había avergonzado totalmente y enfrente de una de las chicas mas lindas de toda la escuela, la cual estaba molesto con el, por algo que el ni siquiera entendía.

"No lo sé" dijo temeroso Harry

"¿Qué sucede?"preguntó preocupada Hermione

Ron volteó hacia su amiga. No la pudo ver a los ojos.

"Yo…es…

"Aquí estoy Ron" dijo firme Ginny, ella y Wynne entraban a la biblioteca a paso firme, aunque por dentro las dos estaban temblando, nunca antes Ron se había visto tan enfadado. Pero era ahora o nunca, la situación era perfecta. Le harían confesar a Ron enfrente de Hermione que había besado a Bridget.

"Ginevra¿Qué demonios les pasa a ti y a tu amiga?" volteó Ron a gritarles

Al mismo tiempo que todos los estudiantes reunidos en la biblioteca lo callaban.

"¿Por qué lo dices Ron?" pregunto en voz baja Wynne

"¿Qué sucede?" intervino Harry

"Ellas…ellas…"Ron no encontraba como decirlo enfrente de Hermione. Ginny y Wynne mostraban una cara de satisfacción.

"¿Qué hicieron, Ginny?" preguntó cada vez mas preocupada Hermione

"Gritamos" dijo Ginny orgullosa de si misma" Y muy fuerte ¿cierto, Ron?

"¿Gritaron?" a Harry aquello le estaba produciendo gracia

"Si, gritamos, deja recuerdo las palabras…"Wynne fingió que pensaba" ¿Cómo te atreves?

"¿A que?" preguntó Hermione

"¿A que¿Qué?" dijo Wynne

"¿Cómo te atreves?"repitió Hermione

"Yo no hice nada" se defendió Ginny

"¿Entonces?" intervino Harry

"Ellas fueron" las señaló Ron

"¿Nosotras que hicimos?" preguntó de nuevo Ginny comenzando a seguirle la corriente a Wynne.

"Gritaron" dijo Harry

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto Wynne" ¿Ahora o hace rato?

"Cuando le gritaron a Ron" dijo Hermione

"¡Ah! Eso" dijo Ginny como si apenas se enterar de que hablaran" Pues si, nosotras gritamos

"¿Cómo se atreven?" preguntó enfadado Ron

"De hecho la pregunta correcta fue¿Cómo TE atreves?" le contestó Wynne

"Y ¿Bridget se enfado Ron?" preguntó angelicalmente Ginny

"Claro que se enojo¿Cómo se atrevieron a gritar?

"Lo ves, Wynne, te dije que no te atrevías" le dijo Ginny

"Pero tú no lo dijiste, más bien lo gritaste" observó Wynne

"Pero tú le gritaste, y yo fui después

"¿Entonces no gritaron juntas?" preguntó Harry, como si el entendiera a la perfección la platica

"¿Por qué demonios gritaron?" preguntó Ron desesperado

"¿Cuándo hace rato o en este momento?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo las culpables

"MOMENTO"gritó Hermione, y todos la voltearon a ver" ¿Qué tiene que ver Bridget con todo esto?

Ginny y Wynne apuntaron con el dedo a Ron. Harry al ver lo que hacia les siguió la corriente.

"Pregúntaselo a él" dijo Wynne" nosotras solo gritamos cuando vimos…

"Cállate Wynne" le intervino Ron, no sabía ni por que, pero no quería que Hermione se enterara. Hermione iba a decir algo cuando interrumpió alguien más.

"Weasley, socio" llegó Kane a la biblioteca" Hola chicas, hola Potter

"¿Qué tal Kane?" saludó Wynne

"Chicas¿por le gritaron a Ron hace rato que se estaba besando con Bridget?" preguntó como si nada Kane y yendo a sentarse a lado de Hermione.

La bomba había sido arrojada. Ron bien pudo haberle roto la cara a Kane, pero en ese momento estaba más interesado en ver que cara ponía Hermione. Hermione no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, se limitó a bajar la mirada. Wynne y Ginny se veían mutuamente y se mandaban miradas de complicidad. Harry observaba con la boca abierta de Ron a Hermione. Pasaron varios segundos.

"Ron si Bridget se molestó creo que debes irla a buscar" dijo por fin Hermione con una calma absoluta y una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sin poder ver a los ojos a Ron

"¿Qué?" dijo Ron pasmado, en Hermione no había ni un rastro de celos o de enojo

"Dile que Ginny y Wynne, sea lo que sea que hayan gritado, estaban jugando" dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de voz

"Yo…yo…

"Te lo dijo como amiga, debes irla a buscar" Hermione volvió al libro que estaba leyendo antes de que todo ocurriera" Ve a buscarla antes de que la pierdas

"Deberías ir Weasley" intervino Kane" pollitas como Bridget no todos los días

"Cállate grandísimo imbecil" dijo Wynne enfadada

"¿Qué?" dijo Kane

Ron se quedó ahí parado sin moverse. Por lo visto con Hermione no había nada que hacer, la palabra amigos estaba muy bien remarcada. Se dio la media vuelta. Salir de aquella biblioteca fue su único escape.

"Hermione¿no le vas a gritar o a regañar?" preguntó Ginny acercándose a Hermione en cuanto Ron salió de ahí.

"Vamos, Hermione, le tienes que gritar" la animó Wynne

"Tengo que ir por otro libro" dijo Hermione levantándose del asiento y perdiéndose entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

"Alguien dígame que es un sueño" dijo Harry

"Creo que metimos la pata hasta el fondo" comentó Wynne llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Ron caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos. Después se dirigió a donde siempre iba cuando se sentía así de miserable, al estadio de Quidditch. Había herido a Bridget y lo había herido Hermione, todo en un día. Y ahora, ni siquiera podía encontrar a Bridget para explicarle todo. Se comenzaba a cansar, así como comenzaba a creer que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a Bridget, que a el le gusta otra. Pero ¿Qué caso tenía, para Hermione el solo era su amigo. Por el camino se encontró a los amigos de Bridget, decidió preguntarles donde estaba la chica.

"No lo se, Ronald" contestó Robin de mal modo a la pregunta de Ron" con eso de que le rompiste el corazón

"Esta en el estadio de Quidditch, cerca de las tribunas de Hufflepuf" intervino Greg

"Gracias" dijo Ron y siguió su camino

"¿Estas loco?" le preguntó Robin a Greg" ¿Por qué le dijiste¿No entiendes que este es la situación ideal para que le pidas a Bridget ser tu novia? Se las estas entregando en bandeja de plata a ese jugador de quidditch

"Vamos, tengo mucha hambre" dijo Greg sin prestar atención a todo lo que decía su amiga. ¿De donde sacaban que a él le gustaba Bridget?

A Ron no le costó trabajo encontrar a Bridget, estaba leyendo un libro detrás de las tribunas de Hufflepuf. Tenía los ojos rojos. ¿Habría sido de tanto llorar por Ron?. Aún asi tal vez lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

"Hola" saludó tímidamente el chico

"¡OH!" Bridget se secó unas cuantas lagrimas" Lamento que me veas así, es mi alergia, me da por lugares con polvo

"Ya

"Y siento lo de la mañana

"No, yo lo siento" se disculpó Ron

"Tal vez tú le gustes a Wynne, pero no quiere decir que le hagas caso

"Las cosas no son así" suspiró Ron" mi hermana y su amiga lo hacía solo por molestar

"Comprendo" dijo Bridget mordiéndose el labio

"Bridget, no quiero que creas que…

"Ron¿quieres ser mi pareja en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

"¿Cómo dices?

"El lunes es mi cumpleaños, te quería pedir que fueras mi pareja desde ayer pero no encontraba el momento oportuno de pedírtelo

"¿Dónde va a ser?

"En las mazmorras, unos amigos de Slytherin se las han ingeniado para poder organizar ahí las fiestas de cumpleaños

"Está bien" dijo Ron sin otra salida

"Puedes invitar a tus amigos, aunque Wynne ya ha de saber, ella va a cantar en la fiesta" dijo ya mas animada Bridget" invita a Harry, a Ginny…a y no se te olvide invitar a Hermione

"Claro

"Bueno, me voy a terminar mis deberes" Bridget se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron" tal vez deberíamos ir mas despacio ¿no crees?

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos vemos

Decirle la verdad a Bridget, sería algo difícil.

* * *

Este capitulo estuvo algo soso, pero espero que les haya gustado. De hecho este fue el primer capitulo que escribí de esta historia y de aquí lo derive todo. Claro que tuvo un gran pero gran momento que decidí dejarlo para el próximo capitulo (que mala soy). Super sorry por los retrasos, pero la escuela se esta poniendo mas difícil de lo que pensé. Por favor, todas las dudas que tengan váyanlas dejando por que ya todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco a partir del próximo capitulo. Pero siento que escribo tanto que luego no me acuerdo de "detallitos". Así que dudas y sugerencias ya saben: reviews. 

**Próximo capitulo: **

**"Las cosas van a subir de tono **

**"A Ginny la van a descubrir con el novio **

**"Wynne y Greg confiesan quien les gusta (pero si leen con mucho cuidado la conversación de la fiesta entre ellos y leen este capitulo con atención les aseguro que adivinan (mínimo) quien le gusta a Greg) **

**Ophelia Dakker:** que bien que ya entiendas mas ahora, ya a partir del próximo capitulo las cosas irán siendo más claras cada vez. XD y no mueras por favor. See you

**Paola:** pues yo comencé escribiendo en pero el control de esa página es muy malo, se tardaban años en publicar y actualizar tus historias, aunque según creo mis historias todavía siguen ahí, tengo el mismo nombre y todo, buscadme si quieres, ahí tengo una que se llama "Ron real love" pero jamás finalicé esa historia, de hecho esa fue como que la idea original de esta. Pero si te quieres leer un buen fic R"H aki, te recomiendo el de "El plan del destino" de Padfoot balck que puedes encontrar en mis "favoritos" de esta misma pagina.

**Makarusa:** jeje…yo también creo que en los libros de HP la relación R"H se va a solucionar o comenzar el día en que Hermione demuestre celos hacia una pareja de Ron. Veras, dudo que Bridget se quede con Ron, pero ¿Qué ira a hacer? Eso si quien sabe

**sarah"keyko:** un review, cortito pero no por eso menos interesante XD, digo has sido de las "fieles" a la historia, muchas gracias. Y espero que la espera valga la pena.

**jarra potter:** sip, a mi también me gusta (y mucho) la canción, de hecho la mayoría de Linkin Park, aunque no me considero su fan.

**Barel28:** Que bueno que creas que el fic es original, veras de hecho si es mi primer fin inspirado por mi total inspiración XD, nada que ver programas de tv, etc. En cuanto a Rup, Tom y Dan, opinamos exactamente lo mismito. Y también la pareja Ron"Herms es mi consentida. Espero que sigas dejando review.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:** yo tmb morí cuando ellos bailaron XD, solo de imaginármelos. Esta vez la espera del capitulo no fue tan larga, espero que te haya gustado.

**PADFoot"black: **ya edite el capitulo, las faltas se veían espantosas, así que ya lo corregí :P

**eamane**: Pues mira que ya solo faltan como tres capítulos de la historia, así que esperemos que estos dos puedan quedar juntitos ya. Y Wynne esconde todavía otra cosa, que tiene que ver muy directamente con Billius y Jane XD

De las fotos de Rupert, siento no tener tiempo para mandártelo a tu mail, pero aquí te dejo una dirección muy buena, encuentras fotos fantásticas: Gracias por el comentario, que linda. Veras el grupo que aparece es Linkin Park, no tengo tanto ingenio como para escribir canciones, la canción es la de In the End. Gracias por tus halagos hacia Wynne, ese personaje de hecho no iba a tener una participación importante pero decidi que tiene que cargar un secreto que descubrirán el próximo capitulo. Si mezclo tanto las actitudes y acciones de cada personaje será por que así es como escriben mis autores favoritos. Solo se debe decir lo esencial, no más….jeje…sigue leyendo, me agrado tener un rr tan largo de tu parte. Salu2

**Fabi:** ok, fan #1, me has hecho feliz el día, muchas gracias por tu review. Yo le mando tus agradecimientos a Gabriela, yo también le agradezco la idea XD. Ya leíste lo que le pidió Bridget. Ahora, no entendí quien es tu personaje favorito¿es bridget? Por que ella no aparece en los libros. Que bueno que te guste el personaje, también es mi favorito inventado por mi, ni siquiera Wynne me gusta tanto como esta niña. Por el párrafo que preguntas…mmm…no, ahí aun Bridget no lo sabía, ahora ya lo sabe, pero me encanta que preguntes. Cuidate chika, nos vemos.

**Valentine:** Hi, es bueno leer rr de gente nueva como tu XD, estoy mas que agradecida por que lo hayas leído. Veras a mi Belinda me cae mal por muchas razones, pero ya no le pienso hacer publicidad…jeje… dejémoslo en que no me gusta mucho la música en español.

**Bar"Ely:** Hola, gracias por tu review, se te agradece.

**Silvana:** jeje…no pues ya viste que no soy ginga (aka tmb se le dice asi a los americanos), pero eso de ser inglesa no me desagradaría. Creedme que me gusta la gente loca (mas cuando eres parte de ellos). Me da fascina la idea de que tu y Fabi sean amigas y lean los mismos fics, lo mismo me pasa con mi mejor amiga. Yo tambien me gradue a los 17 años del bachillerato. Por cierto, del foro que hablo no es de fanfiction es de harry potter en general. Me puedes escribir a mi mail con toda libertad, estaré esperando tu mail.

**Mechi:** Gracias a ti desde ahora agregare en el fic: cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Yo tmb soy buena deduciendo lo que sucede en películas, etc. Y lo detesto por que se me arruina la sorpresa por completo. Pero creo que con lo de Kane ha tenido un pequeño "defecto" tu teoría, ya veras por que. Presenta al chico que se parece a Rupert ¿no?...jeje…felices vacaciones, que envidia. Salud2 chika!

**Bonus Track **

Mucha gente pregunta que es "XD", ahí les va la explicación:

XD"""es una carita sonriente "x" son los ojos "D" es la boca, solo hay que verlo de lado. ¿ya?

La siguiente dirección corresponde a una foto de una actriz mexicana, que según un contacto de mi msn, quien pidió anonimato (SALUDOS LORE!) se parece al personaje de Bridget, y yo la verdad estuve parcialmente de acuerdo, algo así me había imaginado. Pero como le prometí poner la foto para ver que opinaban ustedes aquí se las dejo. La actriz ni idea de cómo se llame, pero participa en la novela "Rebelde" (copia de rebelde way).

http:img.photobucket. com/ albums /v295/ MoonyStar/ guadalupeN.jpg


	9. El día en que Luna regresó

_Yo: Me acabo de enterar que no es correcto decir que la Warner es dueña de Harry Potter_

_Conciencia: nop, es AOL Time Waner Company la que es dueña de los derechos de Harry _

_Yo¡wow,lo que no es tener nada que hacer, bueno aclarado ese asunto del nombre les digo que también los personajes pertenecen a Jo, mejor conocida como JK Rowling, la mas grande escritora que jamás he leído _

_Conciencia: si a ella le debemos uno que otro trauma y el que tenga unas amigas locas que se creen que en verdad iban a Hogwarts _

_Yo: es verdad, esta capitulo va dedicado a esas dos, a las dos Patos que hicieron de mis últimos años de preparatoria un gran chiste _

_Conciencia: y gracias a ellas se me todas las canciones de disney _

_Yo: además este capitulo trae una escena inspirada totalmente por ellas_

_Conciencia: y así en lo que mi primito canta el himno nacional a todo pulmon comenzamos este capitulo

* * *

_

"¿Me repiten que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?"- dijo a modo de queja Robin por décimo quinta vez en menos de diez minutos; pero esta vez ella tenía razón de estar molesta. Tanto ella como Greg y Robin, tenían clase hasta el otro extremo del castillo de donde se encontraban ahora

"Ya te lo dije, estoy esperando a Ron"- le contestó Bridget en lo que volteaba a los dos lados del pasillo en busca del pelirrojo

"No te entiendo, pensé que ya no querías nada con el"- dijo Robin ya harta

"Ahí viene"- señaló Greg al lado contrario donde había estado mirando Bridget

"Esperen un momento"

Bridget se acercó hacia Ron, claro que venía acompañado de Harry y Hermione.

"Hola"- los saludo la chica

"Hola"- devolvió el saludo Ron, por su aspecto se podía jurar que no había dormido nada en toda la noche; y ni que decir de Hermione que mas bien parecía que estaba sumergida en otro mundo. El único que parecía estar bien era Harry, aunque parecía estar preocupado por que sus amigos se fueran a desplomar de un momento a otro.

"No tienes muy buen aspecto"- comentó Bridget preocupada, en lo que Hermione le dirigía una mirada de cansancio.

"No es nada"- le contestó Ron

"Llegaré tarde a historia de la magia"- dijo Hermione y comenzó a caminar hacia al salón

"Espera Hermione"- la detuvo Bridget-"solo quería saber si van a ir a la fiesta"

"¿Cuál fiesta?"- le preguntó Harry

"¿No les has dicho?"- regañó Bridget a Ron, aunque ella ya sabía que no había dicho nada, por eso estaba ahí, Ron negó con la cabeza

"Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, hoy"

"Felicidades"- dijo Ron sin animo

"Gracias"

"Pero, es lunes, y no han anunciado ninguna salida a Hogsmead"- dijo Hermione extrañada, justo la reacción que esperaba Bridget

"Nadie necesita Hogsmead, si se puede conseguir un lugar dentro de la escuela"- dijo Bridget de manera misteriosa, ante las caras de incredulidad de Harry y Hermione, y un Ron que no dejaba de bostezar- "La fiesta es en las mazmorras"

"Eso es imposible"- replicó de inmediato Hermione

"Pero es verdad"- dijo convencida de si misma Bridget

"¿Los maestros están invitados?"- preguntó con inocencia Hermione

"Claro que no"- dijo de inmediato Bridget asqueada ante esa posibilidad

"Yo ya había escuchado que los Slytherin organizan en las mazmorras sus fiestas"- intervino Harry

"Yo tambieeeen"- bostezo Ron

"Eso no es posible"- los regañó Hermione

"Ven y compruébalo por ti misma"- la retó Bridget- "ustedes están mas que invitados"

"No pienso arriesgarme a que nos descubran"- dijo temerosa Hermione

"Yo si voy"- dijo Harry alzando la mano

"Bien, Harry"- sonrió Bridget- "Ya tengo a dos Gryffindors, tu y Ron"

"¿Estan locos?- les gritó Hermione

"Se me hace tarde para mi clase"- dijo a modo de despido Bridget- "nos vemos a las nueve llegan los de Gryffindor, pueden invitar a quien gusten"

Bridget se alejó en lo que Hermione les gritaba quien sabe cuantas cosas a sus dos amigos, Ron parecía no escuchar mientras Harry sin lograrlo intentaba calmarla.

* * *

"Listo, los tres vendrán"- dijo Bridget a sus amigos cuando se volvió a reunir con ellos

"Ahora corramos o los tres llegaremos tarde"- dijo Greg tomando sus cosas y comenzando a acelerar el paso

"No puedo creer que hayas invitado a Granger"- dijo Robin con un tono de desprecio- "¿te recuerdo que es ella por la que Ron no piensa en ti? O peor, le puede decir a algún profesor"

Bridget dirigió su mirada a Greg y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

"Ustedes tienen un plan y no me han dicho"- Robin paró de inmediato y jalo de la túnica a Bridget- "dime en este instante"

Bridget volteó hacia todos los lados, comprobó que nadie estaba cerca, se acercó al oído de su amiga y le confió su plan.

"¿Con que de eso se trata?"- dijo sorprendida Robin cuando Bridget terminó

"Llegaremos tarde"- les recordó Greg que ya se había adelantado unos pasos- "no por ser tu cumpleaños te van a dejar entrar con retraso Bridget"

Sin decir mas Robin y Bridget se echaron a correr, teniendo la esperanza de no llegar tarde a la clase.

* * *

La noche anterior no había hecho más que estar soñando cosas demasiado extrañas, ni siquiera podían clasificarse como pesadillas; había soñado como cuarenta formas diferentes en las que el beso entre Ron y Bridget se había llevado acabo. Y es que no sabía que era peor, si el no haber visto el beso o el que por lo mismo, no entendía en que circunstancias se había dado. Su orgullo era demasiado como para preguntárselo a Ginny, que lo había presenciado, y mucho menos para preguntárselo al mismo Ron. Pero su preocupación había comenzado a ser otra desde que se toparon con Bridget aquella mañana. Ella se había rehusado a ir, y por todos los medios había tratado de convencer a Harry, pero este extrañamente estaba empeñado en asistir. Después se entero que Ginny y Wynne y unos cuantos Gryffindors más también iban, "¿Ustedes también están locas?" les había dicho. Con el único que no había hecho el intento era con Ron, ella estaba convencida que no importaba lo que ella dijera, el iba a ir a esa mentada fiesta. Para ella Ronald Weasley estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

Los celos fueron su motivador para ir a esa fiesta, el hecho de pensar en Ron y en Bridget juntos. La frase: si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles; en las últimas horas había tomado un sentido nuevo para Hermione.

"Ya es hora Hermione"- le informó Ginny. Hermione había pasado la ultima media hora frente al espejo pensando que ponerse, y al final estuvo a punto de irse con el uniforme. Si no es por que Ginny llegó y la hizo cambiarse.

Juntas bajaron a la sala común, ahí las esperaban Harry y Ron.

"¿Todos listos?"- preguntó Harry

"Debemos tener cuidado"- dijo Wynne a la que apenas se le había escuchado decir palabra en todo el día.

"Podemos llevar la capa de invisibilidad"

"Ese lugar va a estar lleno de Slytherins"- recordó en forma de advertencia Hermione

"Si te molesta el ir Hermione, mejor quédate"- dijo cortante Ron en lo que arrugaba un pedazo de pergamino que hacía unos segundos había estado leyendo y lo metió en la bolsa de sus pantalones, al chico tampoco se le había escuchado muy parlanchín en todo el día

"No seas grosero con Hermione"- dijo Ginny, pero en vez de regaño su tono era de súplica

"Dejalo"- dijo Hermione sin fuerzas para discutir

Sin nada más que decir y un silencio sumamente incómodo, abandonaron la sala común.

Sin dificultad alguna llegaron a las mazmorras. Los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban totalmente desérticos.

"Vámonos de aquí, es claro que no hay nadie"- dijo Hermione comenzando a pensar de que se trataba de una broma o peor una trampa

"No, miren"- dijo Ginny señalando a la puerta del salón de pociones. Por debajo se veía un destello de luz.

Juntos se acercaron hacia esa mazmorra. Ron con precaución giró el picaporte. De salón de pociones no quedaba ni el recuerdo, las bancas no estaban, y hasta se podía jurar que el lugar era mas grande de lo normal, tanto que no se le veía final.

El lugar estaba repleto de alumnos y todos hablaban a gritos, ni que decir de la música que estaba a todo volumen.

"Un excelente hechizo silenciador"- comentó Harry maravillado- "no se escuchada nada al otro lado de la puerta"

"He visto mejores"- dijo Hermione

"Apuesto que si"- comentó con sarcasmo Ron

Hermione estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando fue interrumpida por Bridget.

"HOLA, pensé que no llegabas"- le dijo a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry apretó de la mano a Hermione en símbolo de alianza.

"Se nos hizo algo tarde"- se excusó el chico

"Han sido los últimos en llegar"- dijo Bridget y después se dirigió a Hermione- "me alegra que hayan venido todos"

"Feliz cumpleaños Bridget"- dijo Ginny

"¿Ahora no vas a gritar Ginny?"- le preguntó seria Bridget

"Siento lo de la vez pasada"- dijo Ginny avergonzada. Wynne para nada abrió la boca.

"No te preocupes"- rió Bridget- "es broma"

"Hola"- saludó un tercero, este era Kane Dugan

"¿Tu que haces aquí?- preguntó molesta Wynne

"Fui invitado al igual que ustedes"- dijo el chico y se acercó a saludar a Ginny, ante la mirada molesta de Harry

"Pueden ir por bebidas, Greg esta a cargo de ellas"- informó Bridget, a quien entre frase y frase la felicitaban todos los invitados a la fiesta

"Yo voy por algo de tomar"- dijo Wynne y se perdió entre la gente

"Por cierto, muy buena poción para dormir al profesor Snape"- le dijo Kane a Bridget

"Eso fue invención de Draco, siempre ha sido bueno en pociones"- dijo divertida Bridget

"Así que el huroncito durmió a su profesor preferido"- dijo Ron

"Aja, de hecho hasta lo dejamos en su despacho"

"¿SNAPE ESTA EN EL CUARTO DE ALADO?"- preguntó alarmada Hermione

"A mi también ya me dio sed"- dijo Ginny, temerosa de que su amiga se quisiera ir de la fiesta

"Te acompaño"- se ofreció Harry

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, Hermione, lo hemos hecho millones de veces"- informó Bridget- "un par de minutos mas y podríamos hasta abrir la puerta y ningún maestro se enteraría de lo que esta sucediendo"

"Pero si Dumbledor…"

"No seas ingenua Hermione"- intervino Ron- "Dumbledor sabe todo lo que sucede en este castillo"

"Yo no…"

"Ron ¿bailamos?"- dijo Bridget pero ni tiempo le dio de responder a Ron y lo jaló hacia el centro, donde todos bailaban

"¿Bailas Hermione?"- preguntó Kane que era el único con el que se había quedado

"Ya que"

* * *

"Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí"- dijo en forma de saludo Wynne a Greg. El chico estaba llenando uno a uno más de un centenar de vasos con un líquido verde.

"Te informaron bien"- Greg hizo una pausa de su trabajo- "¿ya estas de mejor de humor al de ayer?"

"No mucho, la verdad se han complicado un poco las cosas desde ayer"- admitió Wynne y comenzó a sostener los vasos para que Greg los llenara

"Pues anímate, por que tienes que cantar a la media noche"- le recordó

"No creo que a nadie le importe si canto a no, míralos todos están muy entretenidos"- dijo con un tono de pesar y señaló hacia donde estaban Ron, Bridget, Hermione y Kane bailando.

"A ti te gusta Ron ¿cierto?"

Wynne se comenzó a carcajear.

"Tu estas loco"

* * *

Robin pasó a lado de Bridget, le hizo una seña.

"Tengo sed"- dijo de repente Bridget – "¿podrías ir por cerveza de mantequilla?"

"Seguro"- dijo Ron que desde hacia dos piezas musicales no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione y Kane que bailaban, para su gusto muy pegaditos- "Ahora vuelvo"

Bridget se quedó ahí parada. Era momento de poner en marcha el plan. El primer paso, separar a Hermione de Kane.

"Hermione"- la llamó cuando se acerco a ellos- "¿te la robo un momento, Kane?"

Kane sin hacer replica alguna se separo de Hermione por lo visto a Hermione le daba casi hasta gusto ver que Bridget interrumpía; Bridget no la culpaba sabía lo pesado que podía ser Kane

"Pensé que te gustaría comprobar por ti misma que Snape esta dormido"- dijo Bridget tomando a Hermione del brazo y llevándola hasta la puerta.

"Si tu dices que esta dormido yo te creo"- dijo Hermione tratando de no emitir ninguna emoción, pero Bridget casi podía apostar a que Hermione tenía miedo- "¿Dónde esta Ron?"

"Fue por bebidas"- dijo lo mas naturalmente posible Bridget, tampoco se trataba de asustar a Hermione antes de tiempo. Ya habían llegado a la puerta.

"Yo también tengo sed"- dijo Hermione y trató de safarze del brazo de Bridget pero esta la tomó más fuerte

"Vamos Hermione, no te veo muy convencida de que Snape o algún maestro nos vaya a descubrir"- Bridget abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo junto con Hermione, volvió a cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

"Si te creo"- repitió Hermione

Bridget hizo caso omiso a ese comentario. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que seguí desértico. De la nada, se escuchó un puertazo a espaldas de las chicas. Hermione brincó nerviosa.

"tranquila"- dijo Bridget

"Bridget, por aquí no es el despacho de Snape"- calló en cuenta Hermione

* * *

Ron se acercó hacia donde estaban Greg y Wynne. Greg sabía perfectamente que debía de hacer. Entretener al chico.

"¿Dónde esta la cerveza de mantequilla?"- preguntó el pelirrojo a Wynne

"¿Acaso tengo rostro de cantinera?"

"No" contestó seco Ron

"No hay cerveza de mantequilla"- intervino Greg

"Bridget dijo que si había" dijo Ron sin animó, no parecía que estuviera en una fiesta

"Creo que iba a traer unas, voy a preguntar" – dijo Greg apartándose del lugar

"No puedo creerlo"- dijo Wynne molesta

"¿Qué no haya cerveza?"- preguntó Ron extrañado

"No, de que haya venido esa"- señalo Wynne hacia la gente. Ron volteo. Lavander Brown se abría paso entre la gente, observándola detenidamente, estaba mas que claro que estaba en busca de chismes.

* * *

"Bridget, por aquí no es el despacho de Snape"- repitió Hermione

"Esta bien, no vamos al despacho de Snape"- Bridget paró a unas cinco puertas del salón de pociones, realmente no era mucha la distancia- "Tenemos que hablar de Ron"

"¿Qué?"- dijo sorprendida Hermione

"No se por que te sorprende"- Bridget giró tiro de la manija de la puerta, que rechinó.

"No veo de que quieres hablar, el esta contigo"

Bridget sacó su varita.

"_Lumus maxima_" susurró y el lugar se ilumino, no era mas que un pequeño cuarto donde se veía guardaban limpiadores mágicos y otros chunches.

"Esta bien, entonces tampoco vamos a hablar"- dijo sonriente Bridget

"¿Qué…?"

Hermione hubiera querido decir algo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió como alguien por la espalda la empujaba, haciéndola entrar al cuartucho ese. Bridget salió corriendo del cuarto. Hermione tirada en el suelo se giró. La amiga de Bridget, Robin era quien la había empujado. Ahora junto con Bridget cerraban la puerta.

"Nos vemos al rato, Hermione"- escuchó que le decían

Se quiso parar del suelo lo más rápido posible, aun así fue tarde, cuando lo logró y quiso abrir la puerta no pudo.

"AUXILO"- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió gritar. "No seas tonta Hermione, nadie te va a escuchar". Después pensó en su varita "¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?", busco y rebusco entre su ropa. "Grandisisima tonta" la había dejado en su uniforme, cuando Ginny la apresuró a cambiarse no había guardado su varita.

"AUXILIO"- volvió a gritar

* * *

"No hubo cerveza de mantequilla, lo siento"- informó Greg a su regresó

"Esta bien¿Qué tienes para tomar?"

"Solo esta bebida verde y extraña"- dijo Wynne elevando un vaso y haciendo cara de asco. Aunque también estaba concentrada en no perder de vista a Lavander.

"Ron¿Qué sucede con las bebidas?"- llegó Bridget junto con Robin, a Wynne le pareció que venía agitadas como si hubiesen corrido

"Solo hay esto"- dijo Ron señalando el vaso que tenia Wynne

"Olvidalo, eso no me gusta"- Bridget tomó del brazo a Ron- "volvamos a bailar"

"¿Qué tal Robin?"- preguntó tímidamente Greg

"Todo excelente Gregory"- dijo Robin tomando unas de las bebidas- "Voy a buscar a Kane, lo vi por ahí solito"

"Robin, sabes que a Bridget no le…"

"Greg¿Cuándo vas a entender que Bridget no es nuestra mama?"- dijo Robin y se dio la media vuelta

"Que simpática es tu amiga"- dijo sarcástica Wynne que no había intervenido en la conversación por estar chocando a Lavander.

"No es tan mala persona"- la defendió el chico que tomo un vaso y comenzó a beber

"Ejem…, si la comparas con Umbridge"- dijo Wynne, esperó que Greg le diera la razón pero el chico se limito a dar otro sorbo a vaso. Wynne se le quedó viendo fijo, esa expresión que el chico tenía en el rostro la conocía perfectamente, ella estaba en la misa situación.

"DIOS, A TI NO TE GUSTA BRIDGET"- gritó alarmada Wynne

"Baja la voz ¿quieres?"- le susurró Greg

"A ti te gusta Robin"- dijo Wynne emocionada

"Yo nunca dije que me gustara Bridget, las personas piensan eso de inmediato, pero ella es demasiado Slytherin para mi"

"Yo que pensé que era la única que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias"- Wynne tomó un vaso y sin miedo le dio un largo sorbo.

* * *

Ron volteó a ver su reloj, ya era hora.

"Bridget, tengo que ir a…"- tonto, no había preparado ningún pretexto- "a buscar a Harry, no lo veo por ningún lado"

Pero que mal pretexto se había inventado, la chica no lo iba a creer.

"Claro"- dijo Bridget, y le pareció a Ron que lo decía con una alegría mas explosiva que lo normal- "Tomate tu tiempo"

"Eh, esta bien"

Ron se apartó de Bridget, de hecho el ya tenía planeado perderse entre la gente para que Bridget no viera que salía de la fiesta, pero no hubo necesidad. Bridget solita se volteo y se perdió entre la gente haciéndose la desentendida.

Ahora ya solo debía salir de la fiesta, girar a la derecha y contar cinco puertas después del salón de pociones. Tal y como decía la nota que había recibido a la hora de la comida.

* * *

Wynne seguía orgullosa de haber averiguado quien era el "amor" de Greg. El chico parecía comenzarse a hartar de escucharla.

"…es que como hablas tan bien de Bridget, uno jamas se imagina que en realidad…"

"Calmate, Wynne no es el gran misterio"

"Claro que…¡LUNA!- gritó histérica Wynne, Greg se asustó, la chica comenzaba a dar saltitos. Una chica rubia con ojos azules y saltones se acercaba hacia ellos.

"¡LUNA!"- gritó Wynne y se arrojo a su amiga

"Hola, Wynne"- respondió la rubia

"¿Cuándo REGRESASTE?"- preguntó emocionada Wynne

"Hace una hora, me tarde en el viaje a Egipto, por que en el camino me encontré a alguien"

"Estoy feliz que estés de regreso"- dijo Wynne separándose de su amiga- "He metido la pata desde que te fuiste"

"Te dije que esas cartas de Tarot podían ser peligrosas"- recordó Luna, que al darse cuenta que Greg las observaba se acerco y se presento- "Luna Lovegood"

"Gregory MaLean"- devolvió el saludo Greg estrechando la mano de Luna

"Luna, no tienes idea, he metido en grandes problemas a Hermione y a…"- Wynne pareció recordar que Greg estaba ahí y se calló

"Precisamente a Hermione es a quien busco"- dijo Luna

"No la hemos visto, estará por ahí divirtiéndose"- argumentó de inmediato Greg

"Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de la fiesta?"

"Es que traje compañía de mi viaje, y ese alguien es popular con las chicas, encontró a unas Ravenclaw que lo invitaron y el me trajo"- dijo Luna como siempre, como si eso lo explicara todo

"Aaaa…"- dijo Wynne acostumbrada a Luna

"¿Quieres una bebida?"- preguntó Greg a Luna y le dio un vaso

"Gracias"

"Me alegro que estés de regreso"- dijo Wynne volviendo a abrazar a su amiga. Ya se le había olvidado el estar chocando a Lavander.

* * *

Ahí estaba cinco puertas después del lugar de la fiesta.

Ron giró la manija de la puerta, entró a una pequeña habitación que aunque obscura, gracias a las luces del pasillo se alcanzaba a alumbrar a la perfección. En aquel cuarto, como Ron lo había supuesto, había alguien más. Dio un paso hacia la habitación.

"-¿Hermione?"- preguntó por inercia, lo cierto era que estaba mas que claro que efectivamente era Hermione, que al ver a Ron abrió los ojos como loca.

¡No dejes que…!- gritó la chica a todo pulmón

¡PAM! La puerta a espaldas de Ron se cerró.

"-…se cierre la puerta…"- terminó de decir Hermione en susurro y a punto de llorar

"-¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Ron sin importarle si quiera el que ahora en la oscuridad apenas si distinguiera donde estaba parado

Hermione sin hacerle caso se abalanzo contra la puerta, de nuevo intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

"-Esta cerrada con magia"- dijo Hermione forcejeando con la cerradura

"Tranquilizte"- dijo Ron aun sin darle importancia al hecho que estuviera encerrado

"No podremos salir de aquí"- se lamentó Hermione dándose por vencida con la puerta

Ron se acercó hacía la puerta, tomó la manija, tiro de ella…y nada.

"Tienes razón, ha de estar cerrada con magia"- dijo después de varios intentos por abrirla.

"Momento"- dijo Hermione dando una palmada- "¿traes tu varita?"

Ron sacó de la bolsa de sus pantalones su varita.

"Aquí esta"

Hermione se la arrebató de inmediato.

"Alohomora"- conjuró la chica, después intento abrir la puerta…no se abrió.

"Alohomora"- repitió Hermione, como si fuera posible el que ella se equivocara al hacer un conjuro. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

"ALOHOMORA"- ahora Hermione azotaba la varita.

"Espera, espera, espera"- dijo Ron tratando de atrapar su varita en lo que Hermione la sacudía con violencia- "Le sacarás un ojo a alguien"

"Si te crees tan inteligente inténtalo tu"- Hermione le regresó de mala gana su varita a Ron

"Alohomora"- dijo Ron mucho mas calmado que su amiga. Aún así nada paso, los dos estaban encerrados en aquel cuarto.

"Lo ves"- se quejó Hermione sentándose en una de las cajas de "LIMPIA PISOS MAGICO" que estaban en un rincón.

"Quien te manda a encerrarte en este cuarto"- dijo Ron que ahora intentaba abrir la puerta a patadas y empujones

"No me vine a encerrar aquí por gusto"- chilló Hermione- "tu novia me encerró"

Ron dejó de golpear la puerta.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Bridget me encerró hace ya mas de un cuarto de hora"- dijo Hermione sarcástica, cosa que no era común en ella.

"¿Ella…?"- Ron no encontraba que decir, Hermione no era una mentirosa, pero se negaba a creer que Bridget fuera capaz de hacer algo parecido. Además ¿para que quería a Hermione encerrada?

"Si la vas a defender mejor cierra la boca"- Hermione parecía fuera de si, nunca antes había estado tan enfadada y sentida a la vez

"Yo…"- dijo extrañado el chico- "entonces¿tu no mandaste la nota?"

"¿Qué nota'?"- dijo Hermione con curiosidad

"Nada, olvídalo"- Ron prefirió no comentar nada. Se sentía estúpido al haberle hecho caso a esa estúpida nota. Aún así todo aquello se le estaba haciendo demasiado raro, como para ser una coincidencia.

"¿Y ti que haces aquí?"- preguntó Hermione como si apenas se diera cuenta de la presencia de su amigo

"¿Yo? Verás…eh…yo…escuche algo y vine a ver que sucedía"- mintió Ron

"Si no me quieres decir mínimo inventa excusas mas creíbles"- la voz de Hermione temblaba del coraje- "contigo es imposible hablar"

Ron prefirió comenzar a defenderse antes de que Hermione volviera a preguntarle que estaba haciendo ahí.

"¿Y contigo si se puede hablar?"

"Pues yo no soy la idiota que esta embobada con una Slytherin"- Hermione había ido directo al grano.

"Yo no…"

"No me importa"- gritó Hermione como niña caprichosa de cuatro años y se llevó las manos a los oídos- "si quieres tírate de un precipicio, desde este momento tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos o cualquier cosa que pudiéramos llegar a ser"

"¿Todo esto por que deje cerrar la puerta?"

"Por tu culpa estoy encerrada"- Hermione se destapó los oídos

"¿Mi culpa?"- Ron comenzaba a enojarse también- "yo no te encerré"

"¡TU DEJASTE CERRAR LA PUERTA!"- le gritó- "Mínimo ¿podrías alumbrar este lugar, eres el único que trae varita"

"Lumus maxima"- conjuró Ron y la habitación se iluminó

"Hasta que haces algo bien"

"¿Sabes que? "- alzó la voz Ron- "Tu deporte favorito es el estarme criticando, que no estudio, que soy un holgazán¡parece que amas el odiarme!"

"¿Ahora resulta que te odio?"

"Todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer lo criticas"

"Tu también me criticas a mi"- se defendió Hermione

"Pero yo no te odio, al contrario, yo…"- Ron todo lo había dicho sin pensar, ahora estaba en un aprieto- "yo… te considero mi amiga"

"Tu amiga"- suspiró Hermione- "yo tampoco te odio"

Sus miradas se encontraron. Hermione decidió hacerse la dura.

Pero por ahora, vete a esa esquina- señalo el rincón extremo del pequeño cuarto- no te quiero cerca

* * *

Lavander, había ido esa noche a conseguir su exclusiva, aquella nota que la haría hacerse famosa. Se le había complicado toda la noche, pero ya la tenía. Detrás de una puerta que se encontraba a unos pasos de donde el profesor Snape dormía, estaba ella escondida, viendo como Ginny Weasley, hablaba con su novio.

"No creo que sea buena idea el estar aquí, Ginny"

"Ya te dije que no pasa nada, solamente aquí podemos estar solos"- repitió la pelirroja, y se sentó a lado del que había sido su novio desde hacia ya casi dos semanas

"Estamos solo a un cuarto del despacho de Snape, si nos escucha…"

"¿No que esa poción del sueño es muy potente?"- preguntó Ginny casi al punto de la desesperación. Era tan difícil encontrar tiempo para estar juntos, y ahora este le iba a comenzar a dar pretextos.

"Esta bien"- sonrió el chico y beso suavemente en los labios a Ginny, esto la hizo ponerse de mejor humor

"Estaba pensando en que ya es hora de decirle a mi hermano"- dijo Ginny

"¿Estas segura?"

Ginny contestó dándole un beso muy largo.

"Si tu insistes"

"De todos modos, a mi no me va a matar, mas bien tu serás el que sufra las consecuencias"

"Si las consecuencias es que ya no nos tengamos que estar escondiendo, creo que las acepto"- sonrió su novio, Ginny sintió como cuando el le sonreía ella perdía la cabeza.

"De las únicas que nos debemos de cuidar son de las zorras de Lavander y Parvati, la van a tomar en contra mía, y no quiero que por su culpa tu y yo rompamos.

Lavander que veía por la ranura inferior de la puerta se sintió ofendida. "Yo no arruino los noviazgos" pensó indignada

"Dejalas, fuimos unos tontos al escondernos por ellas"- comentó el novio de Ginny

"Da igual, no quiero que esas tontas y su gacetita estupida nos arruinen la vida, si no tiene ni la mitad de cerebro"

"Esto ya es demasiado"- grito indignada Lavander, la muy tonta abrió la puerta, dejándose descubrir por Ginny y su galán- "Me pueden ofender a mi, pero no ofendan a la gaceta"

Ginny dio un paso hacia Lavander.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ?"

"oh, oh…"- susurró Lavander, se había metido en un gran problema

* * *

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, Ron por fin cayó en cuenta de algo.

"¿Por qué te encerró Bridget?"

"Ah…cosas de chicas"- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la mano tratando de restarle importancia, no le podía decir la verdad a Ron ¿o si?

"¿No me vas a decir?"

"No te ofendas, pero aún estoy muy molesta contigo"- Hermione se giró sobre la caja, Ron se fue a parar enfrente de ella

"Pero ¿Qué hice?"- le preguntó Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza

"Ya esta mas que claro el hecho de que dejaste cerrar la puerta"- dijo Hermione señalando la puerta, Ron dio un paso hacia su amiga, a lo que ella respondió a gritos- "NI TE ACERQUES POR QUE EN SERIO ESTOY MOLESTA"

"No es solo eso, no mientas"- se defendió Ron retrocediendo un paso en la angosta habitación. No supo ni de donde pero tuvo el valor de ver a Hermione a los ojos

"Esta bien, no solo es eso"- confesó sorprendida a la vez de que Ron intuyera que algo mas le sucedía

"¿Entonces?"

"Dijiste que Bridget no te gusta"

"¿y eso que?"

"QUE LA BESASTE"- gritó Hermione como desesperada de la lentitud de su amigo

"¿y eso que?"- repitió Ron como grabadora

"Si no te gusta¿Por qué la besaste?"

Ron sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con violencia¿acaso Hermione estaba celosa, mejor no se hacia muchas esperanzas, todavía tenía que buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Fue solo un beso"- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione con violencia se paró del cajón.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Fue solo un beso"- repitió Ron sin estar muy seguro del por que de la reacción de la castaña. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, como se implorara hacia el cielo.

"No puedo creer que seas así de insensible"

"Fue un simple beso¿y eso es lo que te molesta?"

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras suficientes para calificar el crimen de Ron. Lo único que hizo fue que dio un paso hacia su amigo.

"¿Por qué las chicas exageran por un simple beso?"

"POR QUE UN BESO PUEDE SIGNIFICAR MILLONES DE COSAS"- gritó Hermione saliendo de su shock. Le estaba gritando muy de cerca de su amigo.

"¿Cómo te demuestro que eso no es cierto?"

A Hermione, le cruzo una idea por la mente. Y antes de analizarla, o si quiera volverla a pensar se paro de puntitas y besó a Ron. Al chico lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Al inicio abrió los ojos de par en par, después se concentro y los cerró. Lentamente tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la acerco mas hacia a él. Hermione no pensaba, simplemente sintió como un escalofrió la erizaba los vellos de la nuca y una onda de calor inundaba todo su cuerpo. Rodeó el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y se acercó más hacia el. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de tomar aire.

* * *

"No me has dicho con quien vienes"- le reclamó Wynne a Luna, después de varias bebidas. Tantas que Wynne se comenzaba a sentir "muy feliz"

"Con él"- señaló Luna a un chico alto que estaba a unos pasos rodeado de chicas, al que no reconoció Wynne

"Ni idea de quien sea"

"Tal vez Hermione se acuerde"

"Wynne creo que ya no tomas mas"- dijo Greg arrebatándole la bebida a la chica

"¿Por qué?"- dijo haciendo puchero Wynne

De repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos entre los estudiantes.

"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Wynne alarmada

"�¡Dos chicas se están peleando allá afuera!"- gritó un Slytherin

"Eso lo explica todo"- dijo Wynne buscando otro vaso. Pero no lo pudo encontrar, la multitud comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo para presenciar el espectáculo. Entre los empujones Wynne perdió de vista a Luna, el único que seguía a su lado era Greg, que la sostenía de un brazo para que no se fuera a caer. La gente la sacó al pasillo. Todos gritaban y reían.

Wynne y Greg se acercaron hacia el centro, al momento de ver quien peleaba a Wynne se le bajo la borrachera.

"¿GINNY Y LAVANDER?"

La pelirroja ante el asombro de los espectadores tenía a Lavander arrinconada contra el suelo y le golpeaba la cara a puño cerrado. Lavander inútilmente se cubría la cara y hacía intentos por jalar del cabello a Ginny.

La mayoría de quien estaba en primera fila viendo la golpiza eran chicas por lo que ninguna hacia el intento de separarlas.

Draco Malfoy se comenzó a abrir paso entre la multitud.

"¡Weasley!"- gritó al llegar justo en el centro donde se estaban peleando-"¡compórtense, vas a despertar a Snape, la poción no es tan fuerte!"

"¡Ginny!"- llegó gritando Harry- "tranquila"

Wynne quería ayudar en algo, pero se sentía mareada y lenta en sus acciones. Lo único que podía razonar es que en cualquier momento se podía despertar Snape.

Harry se inclinó y trato de tomar a Ginny por la cintura, pero esta en su coraje, le dio un buen golpe, que hasta le rompió los lentes. Entonces entro a la acción Malfoy, tomo a Ginny de la cintura.

"�! SUELTAME! Lavander debe de pagar todas las que nos hizo"

Malfoy no pudo sostener por mucho a Ginny. Esta se logró safar y volver a golpear a Lavander.

Los estudiantes comenzaban a gritar¡sangre, sangre!

"¡Greg!"- llegó gritando Bridget alarmada- "Snape se va a despertar"

"Tranquila Bridget, no creo que…"

"Si Greg, están ya sobrepasando el ruido que soporta la poción, y no los puedo hacer callar, están todos muy alborotados"

Wynne volteó hacia Bridget esta en verdad estaba muy preocupada, notó que aún Greg la tenía sostenida del brazo para que no se cayera.

"Debemos sacar a Ron y a Hermione del cuartucho"- dijo Bridget histérica

"Esta bien, vamos"- dijo Greg sin soltar a Wynne. Esta estaba demasiado atontada como para procesar la información. Caminaron unos pasos lejos de donde se estaban peleados. Había gente por todo el pasillo, no cabía ni un fantasma. Al acercarse a su destino, a Wynne le pareció ver que Kane y Robin estaban juntos gritando con todos¡sangre, sangre!.También vio a Luna con su amigo el alto, "Amiga, que bueno que estés de vuelta la volvió a decir Wynne"

Greg fue quien sacó su varita.

"Alohomora"- dijo dándole a la manija de la puerta

Bridget fue quien empujo la puerta para que se abriera. El espectáculo que se estaba dando detrás de esa puerta superaba por mucho a la pelea de afuera. Ron tenía arrinconada a Hermione contra la pared y la besaba como si no la fuera a dejar ir nunca.

Bridget se quedó paralizada ante esa imagen.

¡CHICOS TIENEN QUE SALIR AHORA!- gritó Greg interrumpiendo el espectáculo.

Hermione empujó a Ron. A Wynne le pareció que se ponía de todos colores.

Fue cuando sucedió lo que Bridget sospechaba. La puerta del profesor Snape se comenzó a abrir lentamente sin que ninguno de los estudiantes lo notara.

Hermione y Ron sin preguntar mas, y visiblemente apenados salieron del cuartucho y dieron unos pasos hacia a fuera.

Luna se acerco hacia Wynne para ayudar a Greg a cargarla. Bridget veía a Ron como si no lo conociera.

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó saliendo de su despacho el profesor Snape por lo visto estaba aún adormilado. Ningun estudiante notó su presencia, mas que Wynne pero estaba muy borracha como para avisarles.

"Herrmione"- dijo el acompañante de Luna

Hermione y Ron palidecieron al verlo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"- preguntó Hermione

**-"¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?-** gritó a todo pulmón el profesor Snape, ahora si todos los estudiantes se percataron de su presencia. Se hizo el silencio. Ni siquiera la respiración se escuchaba. Ginny dejó de golpear a Lavander. Wynne volteo a ver al amigo de Luna.

"Ya te reconocí, tu eres Víctor Krum"- dijo Wynne alegremente, por fin lo había reconocido.

* * *

Nunca me imagine que este capitulo se me iba a hacer tan difícil de hacer, pero en verdad le tuve que echar mucho coco, creo que este es el mejor de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. He puesto atención hasta en el más mínimo detalle. ¿Ahora si me pueden decir quien es el novio de Ginny, o ¿Qué se trae Bridget¿Por qué si solo había encerrado a Hermione sabia que Ron estaba ahí, ustedes entienden algo, por que yo no XD.

Estos ya son los últimos capítulos así que si tienen dudas váyanlas dejando para poderlas ir resolviendo, ok? Espero sus REVIEWS. Y prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

* * *

**ophelia:**_ Espero que después de este capitulo hayas revivido, como veras sucedió una mejor reconciliación de la que pudo haber ocurrido en el capitulo anterior. _

**Narwen Weasley:** Ya te extrañaba, aunque confieso que extrañé un review mas largo de parte tuya. Es bueno saber que aun sigues las historia. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas y que me dejes tu mail para escribirte.  
Un beso

**Cervatillo:** Por fin alguien que entiende lo horrible que es la escuela (aunque al momento de escribir esto, la verdad se han calmado las cosas). Es bueno ver reviews de gente nueva como tu. Veras no soy de España, soy de México. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews por acá.

**Sarah keyko:** jeje…que bueno que terminaste por entender la conversación en la biblioteca por que yo no XD…jeje…espero que ya se vayan aclarando tus incógnitas, si no por favor ve dejando tu lista para irlas resolviendo.

**Valeweasley:** Mas gente nueva, y mas felicidad de mi parte. Ya ves que Ron es medio lento para eso del corazón, pero esperemos que después de lo sucedido en el capitulo se decida a darle el cortón a Briget.

**Gaby Weasley:** Espero que no me odies por que en el otro capitulo todo salio mal. Y ahora ¿sigues pensando que Hermione es una tonta?...jeje…

**Martin Woods:** Jajaja…pero si yo pongo a Linkin Park cuando estoy de buenas…jajaja…ahora si que no se que mas decir, mas que defenderme diciendo que no soy depresiva. Se lo que dice la letra de la canción, pero ni así encuentro eso depresivo. Generalmente es el tipo de música que escucho cuando tuve un buen día.

**Mechis:** Espero que para cuando leas esto ya te haya escrito a tu mail. Pues contigo tengo que platicar por mail por que te me haces una persona muy interesante (me recuerdas a la que fue mi mejor amiga en la prepa). ¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas, no lo sé, y tal vez nunca lo sepamos, pero condenados, como nos hacen sufrir. ¿Pero también disfrutar no?...cof, cof…

**Lil Granger:** Te entiendo, estuve yo una semana sin Internet en casa, y si que lo padecí. Pues ya tendrás idea de lo que Wynne no quería decir. Si no creeme que en el próximo capitulo te quedara más claro aún. Y tal vez algún día en algún fic, Ronnie baile la macarena, mira que no es tan mala idea. Saludillos y cuidadillos (nótese que me encantan los Simpsons)

**Valentine:** Yo también me había quedado con ganas de ver a Hermione gritandole a Ron, y la verdad fue un gran alivio el que por fin le gritara, aunque como veras acabaron en otra cosa… Lamentablemente no pienso alargar mas la historia, desde un principio la habia diseñado de 10 capítulos y creo que esta bien que termine así. Yo siempre he dicho: "no hay que alargar un mal chiste". Y espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta de quien es el novio de Ginny, mas claro ni el agua. XD Saludos y espero volver a "leerte".

**Piskix:** es verdad! Que tonta soy, no me di cuenta que en la contestación del review no puse tu nombre…lo siento, lo siento…si te fijas, después de la contestación al review de **eamane**, hay un párrafo largo que no tiene ningún nombre delante…pues ese es la contestación a tu review del capitulo 7. Es que con el nuevo editor de fanfiction, me hago bolas y borro cosas que no debía de borrar…espero que comprendas, sorry.

**Rosely: **Vaya¿yo tengo buen humor, vieras que nop, por lo general soy muy sarcastica y eso le molesta a las personas. Es bueno ver que en el fic no tanto XD, espero que te siga gustando el fic y que sigas dejando reviews. Gracias por tus comentarios.


	10. El día en que todos limpiaron

No, no estaba muerta, ni tampoco de parranda…simplemente durante un largo año, no escribí nada de nada…bueno, tanto así nada, pues no…hice un buen de drabbles, pero en realidad se me pasó mi fiebre de querer ser escritora…y no crean que no me acordaba de esta historia, al contrario, me repetía constantemente que tenía que terminarla, porque durante todo este año todos los proyectos que emprendí no los acabe, y quería que esto fuera la excepción…además de que alguien por ahí me recordó que lo bonito de los fics es que les creas problemas a tus personajes, en vez de creártelos en la vida real a ti mismo…

Este capitulo tenía un año guardado en mi carpeta de "Tareas", pero cuando releí la historia completa me encontré con que ya no me gustaba, así que lo volví a escribir, y ahora me gustó menos…creo que este capitulo es de esos "males necesarios" en los que los personajes son totalmente "OOC" pero digo, para eso son los fics, para que los personajes hagan lo que tu quieras…por cierto¡amo HP&HBP!...lo siento, necesitaba decirlo

* * *

Castigados, no había otra forma en la que pudieran haber terminado después de aquel tremendo relajo, castigados, bien castigados.

La profesora McGonagoll, claro esta, no pudo dejar de dar un discurso de lo decepcionada que estaba de todos aquellos Gryffindors (y sobre todo prefectos) que habían estado involuncrados en aquel penoso incidente. Y si en algo había tenido razón Ron, es que Dumbledor estaba al corriente de lo que sucedía en las mazmorras, así que ante la mirada atónita de los demás profesores, él mismo había decido que seguiría el mismo castigo impuesto a sus estudiantes.

-No tienen idea de como lo siento- repitió Wynne por décima vez en la madrugada

Ginny y Ron parecían no escuchar, Ron porque no entendía a lo que se refería Wynne, y Ginny porque sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga, y sabía que a ella también le correspondía pedir disculpas.

-Señorita Carter, creo que ya quedó claro cuanto lo siente, asi que le recomiendo que tome una escoba y nos ayude a terminar de barrer este pasillo, que pareciera que entre mas barremos más se ensucia y se hace mas grande y no dudaría que así fuera

Wynne enrojeció, ya era suficientemente penoso el que el director estuviera barriendo el mismo corredor que ellos, pero más aún que fue quien le bajó la borrachera; sin pensarlo dos veces, Wynne tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer.

Al cabo de quince minutos parecía que Dumbledor tenía razon, el pasillo que les había sido asignado para barrer a los cuatro, parecía acerce cada vez mas grande confrome limpiaban.

-Jamás vamos a terminar- se lamentó Ginny, que aunque con un largo rasguño en la mejilla, y con un visible semblante de agotamiento, parecía mas orgullosa que nunca.

-Comienzo a pensar que la idea de ir a la fiesta fue una mala idea- suspiró Wynne

-Si, tal vez, aunque me alegró que por fin Lavender y Parvati hayan recibido su merecido- y al decirlo Ginny barrio mas fuerte que nunca

-Vaya, lo que hubiera dado por ver la cara de Parvati cuando la comenzaste a golpear- comenzó a reirse Wynne

-La muy tonta chilló, ni siquiera fue para defenderse

-Era de suponerse que...

De repente las dos se callaron, recordaron que ahí estaba el director, quien pretendió no haber escuchado nada, aunque tenía una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro.

-Ginny, creo que con violencia no vas a solucionar nada- dijo conteniendose la risa Wynne

Era el silencio más incómodo al que se había visto sometido en su vida, en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar enfrentandoze a Voldermort, o minimo un mortífago. Procuraba no respirar muy fuerte, porque por el aspecto de las dos chicas parecia que era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar.

Y en aquellos momentos estaba en un apuro, necesitaba el limpiador que estaba justo en medio de ellas...bueno, la verdad Bridget (quien parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero a vez conservaba su caracteristicta elegancia) estaba mas cerca del limpiador, pero Harry sabía que si le pedía a ella el limpiador, Hermione (que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a soltar a gritar pero se conservaba tan serena como siempre).

Así que tomó la salida fácil.

-Luna¿me pasas el limpiador?

Luna quien se encontraba a una distancia muy considerable del dichoso limpiador (no mágico, porque la cuestion era limpiar sin magia), lo miró extrañado.

-Harry, se lo puedes pedir a Bridget, esta más cerca ella- dijo con simpleza

Harry sintió que un hoyo se lo tragaba. Bridget tomó el limpiador y con una sonrisa (que no se veía muy forzada) se lo paso a Harry.

-Gracias- balbuceó Harry

Hermione parecía ahora mas enojada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, Harry entendió que aunque el no respirara, aquella bomba iba a estallar.

-No comprendo como habiendo tantos y tantos elfos domésticos en este castillo este lugar esta hecho un asco- se quejó Wynne, quien junto con Ginny parecían haber acordado que no porque el director estubiera ahi, iban a dejar de decir tonterías y pasar un rato agradable, o eso parecía después de que habían estado cantanto y bromeando durante la úlyima media hora.

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea bueno que dejes que Hermio...

Las dos miraron en dirección a Ron, quien estaba un poco mas apartado de ellas, no había abierto la boca ni por equivocación desde que había sido asignado al equipo de limpieza de Ginnny y Wynne.

-¿así que dices que él y hermione...?- susuró Wynne juntando la cabeza con Ginny y las dos dejaron de barrer

-Si, y lo que mas me preocupa es la presencia de Krum- susurró Ginny

-Ginny, creo que es momento de decir la verdad

-Wynne...-Ginny volteó a ver a su hermano y se mordió un labio-Ron se va a enfadar mucho pero mucho

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

-No es eso...además cuando se entere de que yo salgo con...

-Señoritas, por favor, continuen trabajando, en menos de 2 horas sera el amanecer, y estoy seguro de que mis profesores mantendran su palabra de expulsar a todo aquel que no haya terminado de limpiar.

-Si, profesor, en seguida- respondieron las dos

-Le tenemos que decir la verdad-sentenció Wynne, antes de que las comenzaron a barrer de nuevo.

-Nunca vamos a terminar- suspiró Bridget

Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, esa frase parecía suficiente para detonar una guerra, mas sin embargo, Hermione hizo como que no escuchaba.

-Viktor tenía muchas ganas de saludarte- comentó Luna

Hermione no contestó.

-Hace mucho que no lo veía- comentó Harry para tratar de aligerar la tensión

-También tenía muchas ganas de saludarte Harry, solo espero que la profesora McGonagoll lo deje quedarse el par de días que él tenía pensado quedarse

-¿Viktor Krum?- intervino Bridget- ¿el chico jugador de quidditch que participó en el torneo de los tres magos?

-Ese mismo- dijo Luna alegre- es muy buena persona, fue toda una suerte que lo encontrara en la expedición

-Si, toda una suerte- sonrió Bridget...entonces, Harry vio venir el desastre- ¿tú fuiste al baile con Krum¿no Hermione?

Harry hubiera preferido un Avada Kedabra.

-Ron- lo llamó Wynne desde el otro lado del pasillo, tanto ella como Ginny habían procurado guardar una distancia pruden?te

-¿eh?- respondió el chico sin ánimo

-Tenemos que decirte algo

-¿eh?

-Y es importante- intervino Ginny

-¿eh?

-Pues...que...-comenzó Ginny

-Te hemos metido en problemas últimamente-completó Wynne

-aja-respondió sin animo Ron, a lo que las dos chicas respondieron dando un paso hacia Ron, en señal de confianza

-Todo este embrollo con Hermione, pues...

Ron por fin alzó la mirada hacia ellas.

-Yo tuve la culpa Ron, en serio, no sabes como lo siento

-¿que tú que Wynne?

-Yo sabía que tu le habías escrito una carta a Hermione¿recuerdas, y yo hice que tanto Ginny como...

-Ella me pidio que yo no le dijera la verdad a Hermione, que la carta era para ella y no para Bridget, además de que por nosotras Hermione se enteró que tu besaste a Bridget

-No hemos hecho mas que complicar las cosas, lo siento- terminó Wynne

-Ustedes no han tenido nada que ver- dijo Ron molesto

-No es así- dijo Ginny- hemos hecho un verdadero caos de esto, y todo porque unas estupidas cartas de Tarot le dijeron a Wynne que...-miró a su amiga- en realidad, nunca me dijiste que dijeron las cartas

-Escuchen las dos- dijo enojado, Wynne y Ginny se quedaron firmes y tensas- !esto no es mas que mi culpa, yo fui quien tardo años en darse cuenta de que Hermione era una chica, yo fui quien complico todo con la carta, con Bridget, con la maldita fiesta y ahora llegó el pelón odioso ese!

-Vaya, casi no tomo aire al decirlo- observó Wynne

Ginny sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario. Tenía los ojos llenos de agua, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a correr hacia su hermano y abrazarlo. Ron se mostraba muy incómodo.

-En serio, lo siento- dijo Wynne- pero veras que todo lo vamos a solucionar

Como lo había previsto Harry, Bridget y Hermione llevaban mas de media hora gritandose entre si, todo habia comenzado con un "¿que demonios te importa si yo fui con Viktor al baile?". Ahora se gritaban cosas sin sentido, estaban en el episodio "tu por ser Gryffindor te crees una sabelotodo" y "tu por ser Slytherin eres una vivora". Solo era cuestion de segundos para que llegaran al tema: "Ron".

-¡Pues eres mas vivora tú¡- gritó Bridget- ¡Te invito a mi fiesta y terminas besandote con mi novio!

-¿TU NOVIO¿TU NOVIO?- Hermione parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso- !RON NO ES TU NOVIO, ADEMAS TU FUISTE QUIEN ME ENCERRASTE CON EL!

-ESO FUE SOLO UN ESTUPIDO PLAN, PARA VER SI EL POR FIN SE DABA CUENTA DE LA HORRIBLE PERSONA QUE ERES!

-!JA, PUES TE SALIÓ MAL EL PLAN- se burló Hermione y Bridget pareció quedarse sin argumento alguno, abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca

-Deberíamos terminar de limpiar, ya solo falta una hora para el amanecer-dijo Luna dando un largo bostezo

* * *

Si, se que este capitulo fue malo, pero prometo que estará a la altura de los anteriores, ya que PROXIMO CAPITULO¡FINAL!...así que es su última oportunidad para que todas sus dudas sean aclaradas, así que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, visiten la sección de reviews, o manden mail a moonygrint (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com

El sisguiente capitulo a lo mucho (si no es que encuentro trabajo) tardara unas dos semanas...

Gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado review XDDD


	11. El día de las buenas intenciones

Y llegamos al último capítulo, el cual déjenme decirles me costó trabajo (conciencia: Demasiado!). Pero recordé lo que dice mi amiga Alejandra, que cuando no sepas por donde comenzar, comiences por el principio (Conciencia: y créanme que no es tan fácil como parece), además de que utilicé otro principio (conciencia: que leímos en una revista de chismes) "Las respuestas te las puede dar quien menos esperas.

* * *

-Hermione¡eh! Despierta 

-No, aún es temprano- se quejó Hermione, tratando de ignorar el llamado y regresar a su sueño, sueño el cual tenía mucho que ver con lo que había sucedido en cierto armario la noche anterior

-Te quedaste dormida - le insistió la voz, en lo que le sentía como cruelmente le retiraban las sábanas del cuerpo sin darle tiempo a que ella peleara por mantener el dominio de estas.

Era oficial, iba a matar a quien la estaba despertando.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Buenos días- la voz tomó forma humana, era Ginny quien la llamaba, mientras Wynne, era quién por tener las sábanas en la mano, supuso era la culpable de tal delito.

-Chicas no se a que hora terminaron de limpiar ayer, pero mi equipo fue el último- le dijo entre adormilada y enfadada- no he dormido casi nada

-Si, bueno, eso no importa- dijo sin complicaciones Ginny, hizo que Hermione se incorporara en su cama y se fue a sentar a lado de ella. Tanto Ginny como Wynne llevaban el uniforme pero ni eso hizo reaccionar a Hermione.

-Es que tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Wynne devolviendo las sábanas sobre la cama

-¿Y no podía esperar para mas tarde?

-No- dijo resuelta Ginny-además así podemos aprovechar que no están tus adorables compañeras de habitación ni tampoco nadie indeseable

-Además de que el coraje de decir la verdad nos puede durar poco

-¿El coraje de decir la verdad?- dijo Hermione despertando- ¿de que hablan?

-Hablamos de ti…-Ginny dudó unos segundos- y de Ron

Hermione se sintió a morir, la verdad era que aunque efectivamente su equipo había sido el último en terminar, no había podido dormir del todo bien por culpa de Ron. Estaba confundida, y ahora, estaba segura, Ginny y Wynne venían a confundir más las cosas. Se le revolvió el estómago, y por lo visto se reflejó en su cara.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Wynne, estoy bien

-Lo que queremos decir, es que todo este enredo que se ha venido suscitando es porque, bueno, nosotras…-Ginny buscó con la mirada a Wynne quien se paró enfrente de ellas

-¿Recuerdas las barajas de tarot?

-Si – dijo mas confundida que nunca

-No te vayas a enojar Hermione- advirtió Ginny en lo que con la mirada le volvía a ceder la palabra Wynne, por lo visto lo habían estado ensayando

-La noche en que te pedí que partieras las cartas, salió que…bueno…veras…

-¿Qué Wynne?

-Salió que tú y Ron…y…bueno, decía que algún día se besarían…-dijo con pena Wynne

Hermione se sintió enrojecer, se le sacudió el estómago. Ninguna de las dos sabía que se había besado con Ron, Ginny por estar golpeando a Lavender; y Wynne por estar tomada.

-Además Wynne pensó que las cartas decían que no interviniéramos

-Pero verás, era el contrario, teníamos que intervenir

-Si, y no es que no…bueno, después resultó que Ron terminó besando a Bridget…-Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca, claramente había metido la pata al agregar este último recuerdo, y eso bastó para que Hermione recordara el por qué estaba tan molesta con Ron

-Momento- intervino Hermione molesta- Ustedes saben que yo no creo en esas cartas muggles, además- puntualizó muy seria- menos que ustedes dos en verdad puedan leerlas, la adivinación es un arte muy imprecisa

Se puso de pie. Hermione sabía desde hacía tiempo que ellas tenían "algo entre manos" pero jamás espero que fuera algo tan tonto como la materia la cual más odiaba.

-Si, pero…- Ginny buscó de nuevo apoyo de Wynne, pero Wynne parecía tan confundida como Ginny

-Nada Ginny, tal vez ustedes hayan estado muy divertidas viendo como Ron y yo nos gritamos o ustedes gritándoles cuando_ ellos_ se besaron- sintió que el estomago se le volvía a revolver, no tenía ganas de escuchar tonterías, en serio, no tenía ganas

-Pero todo esto no habría llegado tan lejos si nosotras te hubiéramos dicho que la…

-¡No!- gritó Wynne viendo a Ginny

-Wynne, dijimos que le diríamos toda la verdad

-Pero es claro que Hermione no cree en esas cosas del tarot; además se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clases

-Así es, yo no creo en nada de eso y…. ¡es verdad tenemos clases!

-Pero…-Ginny parecía que no se iba a dar tan fácil por vencida

-Además- agregó Hermione seria, en lo que se acercaba con paso decidido hacia la puerta, quería dar por terminada la conversación-Por lo que a mi respecta, _él_ puede salir con quien quiera, no podría interesarme menos

Pero el portazo que le dio a la puerta cuando salió indicó todo lo contrario.

* * *

-¿Crees que se enojó con nosotras?- preguntó con cautela Wynne a Ginny 

-Más bien yo diría que no nos entendió del todo-el tono de Ginny era de reclamo-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle que la carta que escribió Ron era para ella y no para Bridget?

-Eso le corresponde a Ron

-Wynne, la carta la tengo yo- le recordó Ginny

* * *

Iba a llegar tarde por primera vez en toda su vida a una clase de McGonnagoll, se había arreglado lo más rápido que había podido, no había desayunado y ahora estaba corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. 

-Señorita Granger- la llamó una voz autoritaria que Hermione reconoció en seguida.

Se frenó.

-Lo siento director- la chica se sonrojó- se supone que no debo de correr por los pasillos

-No es por eso por lo que la he detenido- sonrió el director aunque a Hermione le pareció extraño

-Señor, si es por lo de la fiesta de ayer, lo siento- aunque solo parte de ello lo sentía- en verdad no se que pensaba al ir, entiendo si soy retirada de mis cargos de prefecto

-Nada de eso Señorita Granger- la tranquilizó Dumbledor

-¿Cómo?

-Todos los asistentes a la fiesta de la noche anterior ya han sido castigados, y usted cumplió muy bien con su castigo, y si usted no sabe por que fue ayer a la fiesta yo se lo puedo responder

-¿En serio?

-Es una adolescente perfectamente normal- dijo con simpleza- pero tampoco es para eso por lo que la he detenido en su camino a clases, se trata de otro asunto

Con la mano Dumbledor le hizo una seña a Hermione para que se acercara a él. Hermione notó que el pasillo por donde había estado corriendo era el que daba directo al despacho de Dumbledor.

-Hay un amigo suyo que la esta esperando, creo que le dará gusto verlo

* * *

-No se en que estaban pensando- se lamentó la profesora McGonagoll por décima vez en los tres minutos de clase que habían tenido 

-Profesora- la llamó Greg McLean desde la puerta

-McLean, llega tres minutos tarde

-Disculpe profesora, es que el profesor Dumbledor me pidió que le avisara que Hermione Granger tiene permiso para faltar a esta clase llegó una visita a verla

-Esta bien McLean, tomé asiento por favor

-Profesora¿Por qué Hermione Granger tiene permiso para faltar a clase?- preguntó enojada Robin Miller en lo que Greg se sentaba en medio de ella y Bridget- ella es tan culpable como nosotros de…

-Señorita Miller, eso no es su asunto-sentenció la profesora-el director simplemente tiene cortesía hacia la visitra de la señorita Granger, ya que la visita viene de tan lejos

* * *

Toda la tarde buscando la maldita carta y se le había olvidado que tenía deberes atrasados de pociones. Era una lástima teniendo en cuenta que el día estaba precioso y se tenía que ir a encerrar a la biblioteca, además de querer saber que sucedía entre Ron y Hermione. 

Iba tan sumergida en sus asuntos que apenas si se percató que al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca estaban Birdget y sus amigos.

-Hola, Wynne- la saludó Greg, haciendola sonrojar, aún no olvidaba el "estado" en que había estado la noche anterior

-Hola, Greg- devolvió el saludo con una voz que denotaba timidez, y Wynne Carter era todo menos tímida.

Sin detenerse siguió su camino a la biblioteca, no sin antes percatarse que Robin susurraba algo a sus espaldas. No tuvo tiempo para escuchar que era lo que decía, en la cima de la escalera había alguien más interesante.

-No puedo creer que la saludes- le susurró molesta Robin a Greg- hizo todo un espectáculo

-Solo tomó un poco de más- la excusó Greg tratando de conservar la calma

-Además, es horrible- continuó Robin- y su cabello es…nefasto, y se junta con la pelirroja _esa _que tiene fama de fácil y ahora de golpeadora, además de que se rumora Malfoy sale con ella; y la lunática rubia esa que es todavía mas horrible que las dos juntas

Greg iba a abrir la boca para rogarle a Robin que se callara pero Brigdet se le adelantó.

-Cállate Robin, a nadie le interesa lo que opines

Se escuchó un ruido en la parte superior de las escaleras, Greg volteó, a Wynne se le habían caído unos libros y un chico de espalda ancha le ayudaba a levantarlos.

Robin se quedó con lo boca abierta indignada y a la vez sorprendida, Greg también estaba sorprendido. En todo el día no había abierto la boca ni por equivocación, y ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a mencionar la fiesta anterior.

Greg más que nadie sabía que a su amiga todo le había salido fatal, la idea de encerrar a Hermione y Ron para que por fin se terminaran de hablar por siempre, había salido al revés; y había que sumarle que en todo el día Ron se le había estado escondiendo.

-Pero, Bridget…-comenzó a alegar

-No me interesa Robin, cállate, deja a Greg en paz

-No es mi culpa que Ron no te haga caso- dijo desafiante Robin

Greg sintió que en cualquier momento tendría que saltar a sujetar a Bridget para que no le saltara encima a Bridget, sin embargo, Bridget permaneció serena.

-No tampoco es mi culpa que él no te haga caso a ti, lo siento Robin pero aunque te duela Ron Weasley salió conmigo y no contigo, tal vez porque eres más fea que la misma lunática Lovegood y eres una tonta si crees que mandándole anónimos y escribiendole recaditos es la gaceta te va a hacer caso.

La bomba había sido detonada, así como así a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca, Bridget sacó el slytherin que llevaba dentro y dañó a la que se suponía era su mejor amiga. Robin retrocedió. Greg sabía que nunca lo aceptaría pero las dos se habían herido mutuamente, era verdad que a las dos les gustaba Ron, y esa había sido la razón por la cual Bridget no había aceptado de inmediato salir con Ron.

Robin dejó que una lágrima saliera de su ojo, Greg hubiera querido decirle que no era verdad, que ella la encontraba la más bonita de todas, pero sabía que es no iba a servir de nada, además de que esa lágrima no era de tristeza sino de coraje.

Sin decir más Robin se fue. Bridget no se movió, indescriptiblemente se veía satisfecha.

-Nos vemos, Greg- le dijo antes de irse ella también- tengo que ir arreglar algo.

* * *

-Hola- contestó no sabía que le hablaras a ese McLean 

Ante el simple "_Hola_" a Wynne se le resbalaron los tres libros que llevaba y unos cuantos pergaminos, y la situación empeoró cuando el se inclinó a ayudarla.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Wynne en lo que Kane le pasaba el último libro y ella recogía el ultimo pergamino.

Kane se inclinó hacia el final de las escaleras y con la cabeza apuntó hacia Greg y sus amigas.

-¡ah, si, Gregory, aunque sus amigas parecen no quererme nada- dijo Wynne frunciendo el ceño y dejando de ver a el grupito de las escaleras.

-Si, bueno, Bridget suele ser un poco desagradable a veces

-¿En serio?- preguntó Wynne preocupada de repente por Ron, Hermione e incluso ella misma, siempre se le había figurado que en este lío la menos afectada seria Bridget, no es que la viera realmente enamorada de Ron.

-Si, bueno, sobre todo cuando te descubre que la engañas con su mejor amiga- dijo Kane divertido

-¿Salías con Bridget y Robin?

-Si- dijo Kane con gran orgullo

-¿Ellas lo sabían?

-Lo descubrieron eventualmente, Bridget fue la que se puso pesada, Robin pareció no darle mucha importancia

-Pero…

-Aunque parece que a Bridget le sigo gustando- dijo muy seguro de si mismo- de hecho, la noche del karoke me insinuó que ya sabía que me gustaba Ginny, y que la dejara en paz…-Kane se asomó a ver de nuevo a Bridget y compañía, parecía que entre las chicas se estaban gritando.

Vaya, Wynne acababa de recordar el porque de que a ella prefería que Kane fuera un amor pasajero a una obsesión latente, y no, no era porque a Kane Dugan le gustara Ginny, o que fuera un lame botas con Ron, la cuestión era que cada vez que Kane abría la boca para halagarse a si mismo, a Wynne Carter recordaba que aquel niño guapo, no era mas que eso, un tonto niño guapo, jugador de quidditch el cual jugaba en el equipo de Gryffindor gracias a que Wynne le había rogado a su amiga pelirroja a que lo ayudara a entrar al equipo.

-Aunque admito que ahora me atrae más Hermione…

-¡Kane!- lo llamó Wynne para volver a atraer su atención- A Hermione le gusta Ron, asi que olvidalo

-¿Tu lo creer?

-Si- le dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo

-Bueno- dijo suspirando el chico- mejor voy a la biblioteca¿vienes?

Wynne dudó.

-No, Kane, gracias- le dijo dandole una última sonrisa

Sin decir más Kane se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Wynne suspiró y miró hacia sus libros, entre los pergaminos que se habían caído estaba el mentado folleto de folleto "Cuando el futuro te habla; aprenda a leer el tarot".

-Maldito folleto- dijo enojada arrugando el folleto- pensar que la última carta decía que…

Wynne estaba por aventar la carta cuando…

-¿Ahora hablas sola?- le dijo Greg a sus espaldas

-Algo así- dijo Wynne terminando por aventar el folleto por las escaleras

-¿Vas a la biblioteca?- le preguntó el chico sin que le pareciera raro el encontrarse a Wynne aventando basura por las escaleras.

-Mejor vamos afuera, apuesto a que el clima esta genial- dijo Wynne sin dudar

* * *

-¡Ron, espérenme 

Harry y Ron iban caminando, son escoba al hombro hacia el campo de Quidditch, al escuchar el grito de la chica Ron soltó su escoba y se escondió detrás de un pilar.

-¿De quien te escondes?- le preguntó

-¿Adivina?-respondió sarcástico Harry

-Cálmate que no soy Bridget

-¿Dónde estuviste metida todo el día?- le preguntó Ron en tono inculpador

-Muchos deberes- se disculpó la chica tomando aire

-Mentirosa- dijo Harry en voz baja

-Ni siquiera te vimos para la comida- se quejó Ron

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, además quería darte algo Ron

Ginny rebuscó en su mochila, era verdad que todo el día se la había pasado desaparecida, en gran parte si era por los deberes, pero la gran parte porque había estado buscando…

-Aquí esta-dijo dando con un pedazo de pergamino verde que se encontraba bastante arrugado y hasta manchado de tinta

Ron al ver el pergamino palideció.

-¿Qué haces con eso?

-Lo tome prestado- le dijo entregándoselo- pero ahora te lo devuelvo, para que se lo des a quien le corresponde

Ron tomó el pergamino y sin hacer mayor caso lo arrugó y se lo metió en la bolsa de la túnica.

-Bien, eso es todo- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para marcharse, pero cambió de idea al ver que por el pasillo se dirigía Bridget.

-¡Ron!- le gritó la morena acercándose hacia él

A Ron no le dio tiempo de esconderse o desaparecer.

-Creo que yo me voy con Ginny- dijo Harry y tomó del brazo a Ginny que parecía querer quedarse a ver cómo le gritaban a su hermano.

-Más te vale que arregles las cosas- le susurró Ginny antes de que Harry y ella desaparecieran

* * *

-Espero que no pretendas que te pida disculpas- dijo Bridget apretando los dientes 

-¿Yo?- dijo Ron confundido y con mucho miedo

-Si¿Quién mas?- era increíble como Bridget pasaba de ser una chica bien parecida a una fiera en potencia.

-Yo no te debo disculpas, tú eres quien se las debe a Hermione- dijo Ron recordando que ella era quién la había encerrado, aunque por un momento estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero debía de guardar las apariencias

-¿Qué NO ME DEBES DISCULPAS? AYER ESTABAS BESANDO A GRANGER

-Yo…

-¿O que esperas?- dijo desesperada- ¿Qué te felicite por haberla besado?

-No-dijo contrariado

-Desde este instante olvida que me conociste

-Eres un tarado Weasley, yo no soy quien las envía, si vieras más allá de tu nariz notarias que esas notas te las envía Robin

-¿Tu amiga?

-Ese es tu problema Ron, jamás te fijas en nada, si no te darías cuenta de que en estos momentos Granger ha de estar con Krum huyendo a Bulgaria- soltar todo el veneno le estaba haciendo muy bien a Bridget, y mas al ver la cara de sufrimiento que ponía Ron en aquellos instantes.

-Hasta luego- le dijo Ron antes de salir corriendo

* * *

Tenía tan buen humor que era casi imposible adivinar que la noche anterior había estado a punto de ser expulsada. Y es que la visita de Víctor Krum le había traído muy buenas noticias, y ahora se sentía muy satisfecha de si misma de ser portadora de buenas noticias; estaba segura que con tan buenas noticias todo se arreglaría. 

Estaba tan de buen humor que pensó en no reprender a la pareja que estaba oculta detrás de un pilar besándose, sin embargo, con temor a que algún profesor viera eso y la reprendieran a ella por no haberlos reprendido, decidió darles una advertencia.

-ejem…-carraspeó- ¡chicos!

La pareja por fin se quitó las manos de encima, y voltearon a ver a Hermione.

-¡POR MERLÍN!-dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a la boca

Ginny dejó soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Ginny…-dijo sorprendida Hermione

-Hola Hermione- Ginny se apartó un paso del chico

-¿Tú?- respondió Hermione dirigiéndose al chico

El chico solo devolvió como respuesta una tímida sonrisita.

-Hermione, espero que comprendas que por su seguridad- dijo Ginny refiriendose a su novio- no podíamos decir nada, si Lavender y Parvati se enteraban lo iban a publicar y eso no traería mas que problemas

Después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, Hermione por fin habló.

-¿Dónde esta Ron?

Ginny intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su novio.

-Esta con Bridget¿cierto?- inquirió Hermione

* * *

Debía correr, tal vez así la encontraría antes, y tal vez así Hermione no escaparía con Krum a Rumania…momento¿Hermione escapando con Krum?...Por Merlín, cabía esa posibilidad…después de todo él no sabía que pasaba entre ella y Vicky, cada vez que hablaban de él terminaban discutiendo. 

Pero ese Krum no se iba a llevar a su chica. No iba a permitir eso.

Sin sentido, comenzó a correr dentro del castillo.

-¡Mira Hermione, ahí viene!- escuchó que alguien gritaba a lo lejos, alzó la mirada, detrás de un pilar estaba Ginny, quien había gritado, Hermione estaba parada a su lado con una sonrisa de confusión y oculto tras de un pilar estaba un chico.

-¡Sal de ahí!- dijo Ron con el tono más amenazante que logró encontrar su voz

-Ron…-comenzó a decir Hermione, pero sin darle más oportunidad a nadie, Ron tomó de la ropa al chico detrás del pilar y alzó su puño y…

-¿Qué demonios haces?- le dijo Ginny quién alcanzó a detener el puño de su hermano, aunque en sí, tal golpe no se efectuó porque Ron se dio cuenta de que era Harry.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Harry un poco molesto y safándose de él- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Le sucede que tiene que hablar con Hermione- dijo Ginny molesta y tomando a Harry de la mano- Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Lo siento, Harry, pensé que eras Krum- le dijo Ron antes de que se marcharan

-¿Pensaste que Harry era Víctor?- le preguntó Hermione incrédula

-¿Dónde esta _Vicky_?

-No lo llames así

-Yo llamo a tu novio como quiera, y no voy a dejar que se vayan a Rumania o donde quiera que viva

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Dónde esta?

-Él ya no esta aquí, al menos no conmigo- dijo cortante Hermione- además ya estoy harta de esto

-¿De Krum?

-¡NO!-chilló Hermione- Estoy cansada de que vengas aquí ha armar una escena de celos, siendo que tú tienes a Bidget, ve y encárgate de ella

-¡Oh! Hermione, no me vengas con Bridget- dijo Ron con tono amenazador- ella nunca me interesó, y ella no es el punto¿Dónde esta Krum?

Hermione se quedó estupefacta.

-¿Nunca te interesó Bridget?- dijo Hermione con un tono más suave y despacito

-No, salí con ella porque pensé que te darían celos- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada al suelo

-No lo niegues, yo encontré la carta que le escribiste

-Esto- dijo Ron sacando un pedazo de pergamino verde arrugado- esto no era para Bridget, era para ti, Ginny y Wynne lo complicaron todo, ahora dime¿Dónde esta Krum?

-¿Era para mi?- preguntó Hermione sin dejar de recordar todo lo que le habían dicho Ginny y Wynne en la mañana.

-Hermione, no te puedes escapar a Rumania con Krum- dijo desesperado tomando las manos de Hermione y depositando la carta en sus manos- Tu me gustas- dijo sin vacilar- No te puedes ir, Te quiero- balbuceó al final

Hermione se comenzó a reír

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Krum no vive en Rumania- dijo Hermione entre risas nerviosas

-¿No?- preguntó confundido

-No, vive en Bulgaria, y ¿de donde sacaste la idea de que me voy a fugar con él?

-Yo…es…

-Krum y yo no somos novios- dijo Hermione sonriendo- no desde hace mucho y menos teniendo en cuenta de que sale con Luna

-¿Cómo?- preguntó enojado

-Krum sí vino a verme-dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír- pero era para hablar de ti

-¿De mi?

Hermione sacó un sobre de la bolsa de su túnica.

-Es para ti, una invitación para las pruebas de los reservas de los Chudley Cannons

Ron tomó el sobre incrédulo. Lo miró durante varios segundos sin decir una palabra. Y de repente, de la nada se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la abrazó con tanta efusividad que la alzó del suelo.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Dejó a Hermione de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO!

-Lo se- dijo Hermione con convicción

-Vamos Hermione- dijo Ron tomando a Hermione de la mano tiernamente- esto lo tiene que saber Harry

Hermione comenzó a caminar a la par de su amigo, pero este de repente paró.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?

El chico se volteó.

-Gracias, Hermione- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione respondió dándole un beso rápido en los labios, no sin antes ponerse un poco roja, aunque no tanto como él.

Y donde las palabras vienen sobrando, no hay nada más que decir que una mirada como la que entre los dos intercambiaron.

A paso lento comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, tomados de las manos como debió ser desde un principio, sin tantas complicaciones, malos entendidos, y malas intenciones.

* * *

Wynne había tenido muchísima razón, el clima estaba precioso aquel día, y daba el sol especialmente sobre las gradas del campo de Quidditch, además de que la compañía de Greg resultaba agradable. 

Harry y Ginny estaban ocultos tras las gradas, haciendo lo único que desde hacia un tiempo sabían hacer.

Ron y Hermione estaban en el campo, Ron tratando que Hermione montara una escoba y volara alto.

-Jamás pensé que Ron y Hermione terminaran juntos- dijo Greg mirando por encima de su libro, Hermione en estos momentos parecia estar regañando a Ron por haberla soltado al subir a la escoba

-No tiene mucha ciencia, a él le gusta ella, a ella le gusta él- dijo Wynne cambiando la hoja de su libro, en donde apareció la último carta que tantos problemas había dado

-Pero es que son tan diferentes

Wynne no contestó de inmediato, guardó la carta de nuevo entre las hojas de su libro.

-Son perfectos juntos


End file.
